La Leyenda de la Pitón de Delfos
by Le-Alcopop
Summary: Para dar inicio a una nueva aventura solo hacen falta un barco, aguas saladas y un acertijo. Para lidiar con los problemas que se le vienen encima hacen falta varias botellas de ron y una pizca de responsabilidad. 17 capítulos


_Piratas del Caribe_

_La Leyenda de la Pitón de Delfos_

Prologo

Cuentan las leyendas sobre un infame pirata conocido por navegar el barco de velas negras y atormentar las aguas del Caribe. Perseguido por la East India Trading Company. Que ha luchado contra toda clase de enemigos y ha enfrentado incluso a la muerte en persona. Su nombre se susurra entre la gente provocando terror en quienes lo escuchan.

Jack Sparrow

"Capitán…Capitán Jack Sparrow" dijo tomando la pluma y mojándola con tinta negra

_Capitán_ Jack Sparrow

Escribió su mano tostada por el sol de alta mar. Poniendo su pluma de vuelta en su lugar cerro el libro y lo lanzo sobre la pila de libros que tenia frente a el. Sus ojos color roble pintados de negro se cerraron por unos minutos mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Finalmente sus piernas lo obligaron a dejar la comodidad de la hamaca y lentamente se dirigió a cubierta. Tenia la cabellera de un color café oscuro y desordenado cubierto por una pañoleta color vino y adornado con cuentas de colores. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca holgada cubierta de un chaleco azul plomizo, casi negro, la tela era delgada para que no se sofocara con el caliente clima. Un par de botas café le llegaban hasta las rodillas y estaba sobrepuestas por en encima de los pantalones azul plomizo. Y alrededor de su cintura una tela blanca y un cinturón con del que colgaba su espada y pistola. Sus muñecas tenían telas de colores blanco y negro atadas alrededor y sus dedos estaban adornados por anillos con distintas joyas.

La luna y las estrellas iluminaban aquel barco de velas negras y el aire salado del mar soplaba empujando al Perla Negra sin rumbo alguno. "Si como no" hablo de nuevo Jack "Cuentan las leyendas….Solo eso soy, solo eso es el Perla Negra…una leyenda" el aire aventurero que alguna vez había sido parte del capitán parecía haberse ido como cualquier corriente fría en el mar Caribeño.

"Otra vez aquí, Jack?" una voz detrás del pirata lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"Gi…Gibbs…!"

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte" dijo Gibbs su primer hombre abordo un hombre con cara redonda y ojos pequeños. Tenía el cabello plomizo con algunas canas y barba blanca. Su ropa era parecida a la de Jack, holgada y con un cinturón donde cargaba su espada.

"Asustarme…a mi?" dijo Jack "No, no compañero" dicha su respuesta se apoyo sobre la verja del borde del barco y miro un punto indefinido en el aire.

"No puedes ocultarlo Jack, algo te preocupa…"

"Tonterías Gibbs, estoy perfectamente bien…"

Gibbs lo miro y levanto la ceja "Quizás deberías…"

"No" respondió Jack al instante  
"Pero…"

"No!"  
"Jack que podría pasar, que le paso al Capitán Jack Sparrow que conocí, el aventurero, el valiente, el…?" dijo Gibbs tratando de animar al capitán.

Pero la reacción de Jack no resulto exactamente como Gibbs lo hubiera planeado ya que ahora había solo un centímetro entre su cuello y la espada de Jack. Gibbs lo miro sorprendido mientras Jack volteaba su cabeza y bajaba su arma. "No lo haré…"

El Primer hombre de aquel barco vio confundido y a la vez sorprendido mientras el capitán bajaba a segunda cubierta.

* * *

Cap I Lo Que Uno Desea

Jack se hecho en su hamaca, las palabras de Gibbs resonando en su cabeza. Pero no lo haría, no desde aquella vez. Se estremeció al recordar como apenas había logrado escapar de Davy Jones. "No…no lo haré…me escuchas no lo haré!!" grito al aire sacudiendo su puño. Luego miro a los lados como asegurándose de que haya sido escuchado, para después recostarse en su hamaca nuevamente. Los minutos pasaban pero Jack no podía conciliar el sueño algo en su interior hacia que su estomago se sintiera extraño y que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos. Sus pupilas color madera se desviaron hacia el montón de libros y papeles que tenia junto a el, después al mapa del océano que utilizaba para guiar al Perla Negra, su barco, el barco de velas negras que atraía consigo atracos y era respetado y temido por todos quienes habían oído hablar de el. Finalmente aquella mirada se desvió a un baúl en el rincón de aquella habitación, cubierto por telarañas y mapas que habían quedado sin uso. Jack nuevamente miro a su alrededor y poco a poco se acerco al baúl, arrodillándose frente a este y abriéndolo cautelosamente sin antes verificar que la costa estaba libre.

Un par de arañas huyeron el más pronto posible al instante en que la luz proveniente de la vela que sostenía Jack ilumino el interior de aquel baúl. Viejos pergaminos y cartas se encontraban cubiertas de polvo junto con pequeñas botellas llenas con extraños líquidos y piedras de diferentes colores. Poniendo la vela a un lado Jack introdujo ambos brazos dentro del baúl y comenzó a revolver su interior en busca de algo que al parecer no encontraba. Por fin, tras sacar algunas cartas y una que una botella llena de líquido verde la encontró. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un aire de emoción y miedo juntos. Tomo el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y se sentó nuevamente en su hamaca, comenzando a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Observo la brújula por unos minutos contemplando cada centímetro de ella. La brújula que le había servido para encontrar tantos tesoros, pero la misma que lo llevo a su muerte. Su piel se erizo de tan solo pensar en los últimos segundos de su vida. Los miles de afilados dientes cubriendo el perímetro de la boca del gigantesco monstruo Kraken; Elizabeth, Will y los demás ya habían escapado, Elizabeth, aquel nombre lo hizo sonreír, aquella hermosa joven que lo había traicionado para salvar a su futuro esposo. Después de eso lo único que vio era la oscuridad, no sentía dolor alguno, no sentía nada en absoluto. Fue como si su cuerpo y alma hayan sido separados.

Jack sonrió de nuevo, la venganza contra Elizabeth hubiera sido dulce de no haber sido porque fue salvado por ella y una tripulación conducida por Barbosa. Aun se pregunta como diablos lo hizo, como pudo navegar los mares del más halla y salir vivo, después de haber entrado muerto.

Pero allí estaba con la culpable de su muerte en sus manos, por que no se deshizo de ella mientras aun podía? Bueno había una razón para que no la haya arrojado al fondo del mar, Tia Dalma, _Cielos, no quiero ni imaginar como hubiera reaccionado… _pensó Jack. sonriendo.

Bien era ahora o nunca, no podía ser un cobarde, es solo una brújula, una brújula que apunta hacia lo que uno quiere más que nada en este mundo.

"Eso es" dijo Jack "No quiero volver a morir…así que…no puede apuntar hacia mi muerte…" y con aquellas últimas palabras de ánimo Jack abrió la brújula. El imán comenzó a dar vueltas y poco a poco se fue deteniendo, para apuntar al este.

*

El sol se asomaba por el infinito azul y las velas negras del imponente barco se iluminaban con la luz matutina. La tripulación había estado trabajando ya hace dos horas. Conducidos por Jack quien se encontraba detrás del timon, brújula en mano. No había dormido ni una hora pero por fin se sentía vivo nuevamente.

"Pónganse a trabajar perros de agua dulce!" les grito con su animosa voz.

"Si, si, pónganse a trabajar…" desde la parte mas alta del barco, el nido del cuervo, su cabello era corto y de un color café claro, llevaba puesta una camisa roja cubierta por un saco plomizo, del mismo color que sus pantalones los que estaban doblados mostrando sus canillas, con un solo ojo Ragetti observaba el horizonte en busca de tierra firme mientras que limpiaba su ojos falso, sin suerte alguna suspiro fuertemente. "Capitán esta seguro de que llevamos el rumbo correcto?" grito desde arriba recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el ojo de madera salte de su cabeza y caiga de nuevo al piso.

"Tonto!" le grito el rechoncho pirata Pintel. Su cabeza era calva en la parte superior pero una cabellera larga y plomiza crecía para taparle las orejas. Llevaba la camisa blanca mal puesta bajo su saco plomo y pantalones cafés hasta la rodilla, debajo de estos un par de medias blancas tapaban el resto de su piel. "Que no recuerdas que la brújula que lleva Jack indica el camino hacia lo que uno desea mas en este mundo"

"Claro que lo se!" le respondió Ragetti recogiendo su ojo falso por segunda vez.

"Entonces deja de hacer preguntas tontas y ponte a trabajar" refunfuño una vez mas antes de fijar su vista al horizonte.

"Deja de hacer preguntas y ponte a trabajar" remedo Ragetti volteándose y dándole la espalda a su compañero "Jamás encontraremos un maldito pedazo de tierra"

Pero al contrario, un pequeño pedazo de tierra se diviso en el horizonte. A medida que se acercaban el pedazo de tierra comenzó a crecer.

"Tierra a la vista" gritaron Ragetti y Pintel "Tierra a la vista!"

Jack sonrió mostrando sus dientes de oro y beso la brújula que llevaba en la mano. El pequeño pedazo de tierra que habían divisado los vigías creció y creció hasta convertirse en una enorme isla. El barco comenzó a bajar la velocidad a medida que el puerto estaba mas cerca. Al reconocer el lugar a donde había llegado la sonrisa de Jack se esfumo por completo. El Perla Negra se detuvo en el puerto de aquella isla, al parecer ninguno de los habitantes se sintió perturbado por la presenció de un barco pirata en su puerto, lo cual extraño a los tripulantes.

Cotton el mudo y mas viejo de la tripulación, acompañado por su guacamayo de color azul y Grapple un hombre de gran tamaño y piel morena sin un rastro de cabello sobre su cabeza se encargaron de atar el barco al puerto mientras miraban a su alrededor.

"Extraño lugar, no Cotton?" dijo Grapple mirando a su alrededor.

El loro posado sobre el hombro de su mudo dueño respondió. "Aguas turbias…aguas turbias!"

Grapple suspiro "Creo que Jack esta cada vez mas…ya sabes" con su índice marco redondos imaginarios junto a su templo.

Cotton solo negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

*

"Maldita seas! Maldita seas!" agito Jack la brújula "Que acaso te volviste loca?! Maldición Tia Dalma, al demonio contigo y tu brújula" continuo gritando Jack a ninguna persona en especial y sacudiendo su puño al cielo, lo cual llamo la atención de su tripulación.

"Algo anda mal Jack?" pregunto Gibbs sorprendiendo a su capitán

"Que? Mal?...No! Para nada…todo esta perfectamente bien" dijo Jack a regañadientes. "Bien todos vayan a un bar y diviértanse esta noche, por la mañana nos largamos de esta isla"

La tripulación miro a su capitán extrañada y sin comentario alguno se separaron en caminos distintos. Jack se sentó sobre el suelo y abrió la brújula que seguía apuntando a una dirección fija "Pedazo de porquería" le dijo mientras le daba golpecitos.

"Hay algo sobre esta isla que te incomoda?" dijo Gibbs "Se que Providence es un lugar extraño pero…"

"No…no me incomoda..." respondió Jack poniéndose de pie "Debo...hacer algunas cosas…solo" y dicho esto camino mirando la brújula.

*

La luna alumbraba la oscura noche mientras Jack continuaba su camino siguiendo solo las instrucciones que la extraña brújula le daba. Pero algo en el fondo de su mente lo hacia sospechar de que la culpa no la tenia la brújula…

Abrió las puertas y paso del silencio de la noche al bullicioso ambiente del bar, tomando asiento y sosteniendo en la otra mano un vaso de ron continuo mirando fijamente la brújula. Ya no apuntaba a ningún lugar, el imán daba vueltas sin detenerse. "Que puede haber este bar que pueda ser lo que mas desee" dijo Jack, pensando por un minuto y desviando su mirada hacia el vaso de ron que tenia en la otra mano "Te crees muy lista eh?" le dijo a la brújula que continuaba dando vueltas. Jack continuo pensativo por un largo rato, por lo menos hasta que el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose lo hiciera voltearse. Un hombre yacía en el suelo y una joven parada sobre el cuerpo inconciente sosteniendo una botella rota en su mano derecha.

"Viejo depravado…eso te ensañara" Su cabello café oscuro largo y ondulado adornado por una pañoleta verde marina. Sus ojos parecían un par de piedras preciosas, verdes como el jade. Su piel era morena pero estaba cubierta por un saco marrón. Jack pudo ver que debajo del saco sobresalía una falda azul oscuro y llevaba botas cafés. Sus orejas estaba adornadas por grandes aros dorados y un collar de semillas blancas daba dos vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Jack la miro extrañado.

Fue entonces cuando ojos jade se encontraron con ojos roble. Las miradas de Jack y la joven se unieron, una unión tan fuerte que no se separo hasta que ella estaba junto a la puerta que llevaba al exterior, rompiendo le conexión entre ambos salio apresurada. Despertando de aquel trance Jack se puso de pie de inmediato. Salio del bar; solo para decepcionarse ya que aquella misteriosa joven había desaparecido.

"Mas te vale que no estés equivocada" dijo mirando su brújula "Si no quieres acabar en el fondo del mar" Jack miro a ambos lados y siguiendo su instinto decidió tomar el camino de la izquierda.

Las calles estaban desiertas y cubiertas por una leve neblina, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando lo vio, por una milésima de segundo vio una bota desaparecer en la esquina próxima. Sin ninguna intención de perder el rastro nuevamente Jack acelero el paso hasta encontrarse corriendo, dio la vuelta a la esquina lo más rápido que pudo pero se detuvo antes de que una espada le atravesara el pecho.

"Que haces siguiéndome" le dijo la misteriosa muchacha.

Jack sonrió sin mostrar ni una gota de temor.

"Bastante imprudente, sin duda" le dijo "Desafiando a un pirata a un duelo de espadas?" y con un movimiento rápido se alejo del peligro y desenvainó su espada.

La joven también sonrió "Con que tú perteneces a la tripulación del barco de velas negras, eh?"

El duelo entre espadas comenzó, ojos jade y roble no se separaban y tampoco lo hacían sus espadas. Tras defenderse un ataque frontal Jack sonrió y sin quitar sus ojos de los ojos de su oponente dijo "Capitán…del barco de velas negras"

"Cielos" dijo en una voz sarcástica "Es un honor" dijo mientras también se defendía del ataque de Jack. "Y dígame…tendré que acabar con un capitán desconocido o se va a presentar?"

"Las presentaciones para luego, querida" dijo Jack lo cual quito la sonrisa del rostro de la joven.

"Te crees muy listo no?" le grito mientras que con todo su esfuerzo procedió a clavar la espada en el corazón de Jack. Quien aprovechando la distracción de su oponente logro esquivarla fácilmente y tomándola por detrás puso su espada a solo unos centímetros de su cuello.

"Nada mal…pero olvidaste un detalle" dijo Jack a lo que no obtuvo respuesta a parte de la respiración entrecortada de la joven cansada por el enfrentamiento reciente. "Soy el capitán del barco de velas negras…el capitán Jack Sparrow"

Jack no lo vio pero las pupilas de la muchacha se dilataron al escuchar su nombre, y tomando fuerzas de la nada comenzó a luchar frenéticamente para soltarse del agarre de Jack. "Suéltame" le grito "Te dije que me sueltes sucio pirata"

Jack se extraño ante esta reacción y por lo tanto soltó a la muchacha quien se volteo e inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo derecha levantando su camisa para ver el tatuaje de gorrión que tenia en su antebrazo. "No puede ser" dijo casi sin voz y llevándose ambas manos a la boca al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas. "No puede ser…"

Jack volvió a guardar su espada y se acerco a la muchacha inmóvil extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Hay algo de lo que me perdí?"

Lentamente la joven se levantó y miro a Jack sin decir ni una palabra y poco a poco comenzó a desabrocharse el saco que traía puesto. A medida de que el saco iba bajando Jack pudo ver la delgada figura de la muchacha y el top color pergamino con bordados color rosa en la parte inferior que llevaba puesto. Llevaba mangas de color marrón y holgadas separadas del resto de su traje.

"Oh no, no querida…francamente no estoy de ánimos…" pero no pudo seguir hablando al ver el mismo gorrión tatuado en la parte inferior derecha del estomago de aquella muchacha. "Pero…como es que tienes eso?

"Jacqueline…Jacqueline Bonny" dijo ella "Hija de Anne Bonny…"

Jack no pudo mantener su boca cerrada, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

* * *

Cap II Anne Bonny

Cuentan las leyendas sobre un pirata que se enfrento a todos los peligros del mar, se enfrento incluso a la muerte para salir victorioso. Que su único amor fue el mar, el infinito azul. Vivía solo por navegar las olas en su barco y no quería nada más que no fuera robar y tomar ron.

Pero…no hay una sola leyenda que cuente la verdadera historia. El amor de Jack es el mar pero alguna ve su corazón perteneció a otra persona.

Hija ilegítima de un importante abogado irlandés, William Cormac y de la criada de la familia, Mary Brennan. Contrajo matrimonio con James Bonny, un cazador sin fortuna quien la llevó a las Bahamas como pirata después de que su padre la desheredara. James se convirtió en un informador del gobernador Woodes Rogers en su lucha contra los piratas. Conoció a Jack Sparrow en un atraco a la misma isla "Providence" quien la cortejo y pronto ella dejo a su esposo por aquel pirata. Nunca tuvieron una vida pacifica debido al camino que ambos decidieron tomar. Siempre perseguidos por la East Indian Trading Company. James sin querer rendirse recurrió al gobernador para retenerla. Anne y Jack decidieron huir. El dejó a Anne en Providence en compañía de unos amigos para dar a luz a su hijo con al promesa de volver. Promesa que nunca cumplió.

*

"Sucio pirata, mentiroso, la dejaste, ella te esperó" grito Jacqueline "Incluso cuando la East Indian Trading Company vino por ella, se rehusó a huir, murió en la horca por tu culpa maldito mentiroso!"

Jack no sabia que decir, se había enfrentado con todo lo habido y por haber, pero ahora frente a ella, frente a su…hija, jamás había sentido un temor tan grande que el enfrentarse con el mismísimo Kraken parecía nada al lado de esto.

"Yo pensé en lo que era mejor para ti" dijo Jack aunque en el fondo sabia que mentía "No quería que tuvieras una vida como la mía…" Demonios el remordimiento de nuevo, jamás se había arrepentido de los saqueos, robos mentiras que había hecho y dicho; por lo menos hasta ahora.

Jacqueline lo miro y desvió la mirada al cielo sonriendo sarcásticamente "Realmente eres un sin vergüenza no?"

"Bueno de eso se trata ser pirata" respondió Jack sonriendo y tratando de contagiarle la sonrisa a su hija. Pero ella cruzo los brazos y se rehusó a verlo.

Jack miro a su alrededor esperando que algún milagro cortara el silencio entre ellos, finalmente el milagro tuvo que ser el. "Hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglarlo?"

Jacqueline lo miro, por un instante Jack pensó que su respuesta seria otra nota de sarcasmo.

"Mmmm pensándolo bien…si hay algo"

"Genial" dijo Jack recuperando su animo y abrazando a Jacqueline "Entonces pide lo que sea!"

"Quiero navegar en tu barco" dijo Jacqueline sonriendo "Y ser pirata"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron "Se…segura? La vida de un pirata es muy difícil, peligrosa, no es algo que una dama debería hacer, además llevar a una mujer abordo atrae la mala suerte"

"Mírame Jack" dijo Jacqueline "No soy una dama, así que nos veremos en el puerto al amanecer…" dicho esto se volteo y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Jack miro el punto donde Jacqueline había estado hace unos cuantos minutos. Se pellizco el brazo izquierdo tratando de despertar de un supuesto sueño.

"Necesito ron…"

*

"Muévanse! Icen las velas! Rápido, rápido!" grito Jack apenas los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por el horizonte "Debemos largarnos de esta isla de inmediato" agrego para si mismo.

"Que tiene Jack?" pregunto Ragetti a su compañero mientras ayudaban al resto de la tripulación a izar las velas.

Pintel encogió los hombros "Ya sabes como es…" dijo mientras giraba su índice en círculos junto a su cabeza.

"Por que tanta prisa Jack?" pregunto Gibbs

"Prisa…no tengo ninguna prisa...solo quiero largarme de esta isla lo mas rápido posible….antes de que…" dijo Jack mirando a sus alrededores

"Antes de que?"pregunto Gibbs

"Nada, nada olvídalo" dijo Jack mientras tomaba el timón y se preparaba para zarpar

"No pensaras en dejarme atrás no?" la voz de Jacqueline hizo que Jack se diera la vuelta lanzando un grito al cielo.

"No para nada…de donde sacaste esa idea?" dijo Jack mientras reía nerviosamente. Jacqueline levanto una ceja mirando a su alrededor.

"Lindo barco" comento mientras iniciaba su propio tour por el Perla Negra, Jack siguiéndola de cerca.

"Sabes, sigo pensando que es mala idea que navegues con piratas, son algo…violentos y yo no podré estar cuidándote todo el tiempo"

"No necesito que me cuides" respondió Jacqueline sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el mástil.

"Quien es la jovencita que trajiste contigo eh Jack?" dijo Ragetti mientras se deslizaba por una cuerda desde lo mas alto del barco y aterrizaba junto a Jacqueline. Lo cual llamo la atención e todos los tripulantes que se acercaron curiosos por ver a la nueva acompañante de Jack.

"Bueno ella es…Jacqueline y mmm estará con nosotros a partir de hoy…" dijo Jack tratando de sonar autoritario "Así que háganla sentir como en casa"

"Pero Jack, sabes que traer a una mujer abordo es de mal augurio" dijo Gibbs recibiendo un golpe de Anamaria la muchacha con piel oscura parada junto a el y hasta ahora la única mujer a bordo del Perla Negra.

"Mala suerte hubiera sido si yo no hubiera estado para salvar tu pellejo en las Islas Canarias" dijo seria para luego voltearse y sonreír a Jacqueline "Bienvenida abordo del Perla Negra"

La sonrisa fue correspondida.

"Bueno…será un placer tener a una señorita tan encantadora a bordo" dijo Pintel mientras enredaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jacqueline.

"Quítale tus sucias manos de encima camarada" dijo Jack desenvainando su espada. Pintel se alejo al instante mirando a su capitán asustado.

Jacqueline sonrió picaramente mirando la reacción de ambos.

*

Jack miraba el horizonte la primera parada seria la isla Tortuga donde bebería hasta emborracharse. Eso sin duda le vendría bien, después navegarían sin rumbo alguno hasta toparse con algún barco y lo atracarían.

"Eres un genio" se dijo Jack a si mismo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción que tanto le gustaba "….Yo Ho, Yo ho pirata siempre ser…" pero poco a poco el Perla Negra comenzó a perder velocidad. Jack se dio media vuelta y miro extrañado al trecho de agua salada que acababan de pasar. Se llevo su dedo índice a la boca y luego verifico si había viento sin duda el viento enfrió la punta ensalivada del dedo de Jack. Se volteo para mirar al frente y vio horrorizado que las velas estaban atadas. "Que demo…" dejo salir Jack "Muy bien piratas de agua dulce que demonios paso con las velas" Jack comenzó a inspeccionar el barco en busca de su tripulación "Esto no es gracioso, juro que les cortare las cabezas si no aparecen hasta la cuenta de tres…UNO…DOS…"

"Jack tenemos que hablar" la voz de Gibbs a sus espaladas hizo que Jack diera media vuelta. Su tripulación lo había rodeado cada uno con los brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente.

"Se podría decir que tienen en sus cabezotas de chorlito?" grito Jack "Será mejor que se pongan a trabajar de inmediato o si no los lanzare a cada uno de ustedes a los tiburones.

"No Jack" dijo Gibbs seriamente "No moveremos ni un dedo hasta que nos expliques…" todos los piratas asintieron tras haber escuchado a Gibbs.

"Explicar que?" pregunto Jack confuso

"El por qué hay una adolescente a bordo?" exigió Pintel.

"Oh eso" el tono de Jack cambio súbitamente "Bien…les explicare…si, eso haré…la razón por la que hay una adolescente a bordo es…"

"Aun no le dijiste nada a tu tripulación Jack?" la voz de Jacqueline llamo la atención de todos, la joven se encontraba sentada sobre uno de las vigas de madera que sostenían las velas. Tomo una cuerda cerca de ella y ágilmente se deslizo hasta llegar a cubierta.

"La razón por la que una adolescente navega con un montón de piratas es…" dijo tranquilamente mientras se paseaba entre el montón de bucaneros. "Que su padre es el capitán del Perla Negra"

El silencio fue sepulcral la tripulación miraba un segundo a Jack y volvían a ver a Jacqueline. "Es eso verdad Jack?" pregunto Gibbs sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Jack miro a Jacqueline y suspiro en derrota "Si, es verdad" dijo "Así que ahora que les explique pónganse a trabajar sucios mal agradecidos" Jack comenzó a gritar a su tripulación. Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad Jack se sentó en el borde de madera de su barco. Gibbs tomo asiento junto a él "Así que Anne dio a luz"

Jack asintió "Creí que había muerto antes de que naciera" dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia su hija.

"Era una mujer inteligente" dijo Gibbs nostálgico "Es una lastima"

Jack se puso de pie y sonrió "Es la viva imagen de mi hermosa Annie" le dijo a Gibbs quien también se puso de pie y miro a Jacqueline que a lo lejos jalaba sogas para ayudar a los demás integrantes de la tripulación a izar las velas.

"Listo" dijo Jacqueline quitándose el cabello de sus ojos tras haber amarrado la soga. Un solo ojos la había estado observando durante su trabajo y lentamente se acerco a ella. Ragetti inclino su cabeza "Si me lo permite" Jacqueline dio un paso atrás dejando que el pirata pasara y deshiciera el trabajo que había hecho para hacer un nudo distinto "De esta forma la soga permanecerá amarrada y no habrá ningún accidente. Jacqueline miro el trabajo que acababa de hacer "Lo tomare en cuenta de ahora en adelante." le sonrió.

El pirata se limpio la mugrienta mano en su camisa para luego extendérsela a la joven "Ragetti aquí para ayudarla"

"Es un placer" sonrió cortésmente mientras devolvía el apretón de manos "Jacqueline pero puedes llamarme Jackie"

* * *

Cap III Dover

El barco de velas negras había llegado a su destino la isla de los siete pecados capitales. Donde la parte más sucia y el lado oscuro del alma de los hombres salían a jugar. La música podía oírse desde el puerto del lugar acompañada por hombres y mujeres gritando, botellas rompiéndose y otros sonidos extraños.

"Interesante lugar" comento Jackie mientras la tripulación se encaminaba hacia el pueblo.

"Que pena que no podrás conocerlo" dijo Jack sonriendo"Puede ser un lugar maravilloso en momentos desesperados"

Jackie se detuvo en seco "Como que no podré conocerlo?" reclamo

Jack siguió caminando junto a los demás piratas "Tortuga no es un lugar para señoritas" se rió para luego ponerse serio "Pintel, Ragetti encárguense de que no vaya a ningún lado" luego se detuvo por un instante y sin verlos a los ojos dijo "Y si algo le pasa" Jack se dio media vuelta y con el dedo índice fingió que se cortaba la garganta. Luego siguió su camino.

Pintel y Ragetti se miraron y luego miraron a Jackie, los tres suspiraron tristemente. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar un lugar donde tomar asiento, siendo piratas ambos adultos pidieron dos vasos de ron. "No es justo" se quejo Pintel mientras miaba su baraja de cartas "Por que siempre nos toca el peor trabajo?" el codazo en las costillas proveniente de Jackie fue su respuesta. Ragetti tomo un sorbo de su ron y lanzo su juego de cartas sobre la mesa "Porque siempre me toca la peor mano?" Pintel se fricciono las costillas y también dejo su mano sobre la mesa. "Yo gano" declaro Jackie mientras les mostraba los cinco ases en su mano. Ambos piratas se miraron atónitos pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Jackie se puso de pie. "Y a donde crees que vas?" dijo Pintel también poniéndose de pie.

"Necesito usar el baño" explico Jackie "Ya sabes cosas de chicas"

Pintel miro a su compañero confundido quien le respondió encogiendo los hombros. "Esta bien" finalmente se rindió "Pero tienes cinco minutos"

Jackie le guiño el ojo antes de encaminarse en busca de un baño. O por lo menos eso creían los dos piratas.

*

"Que se cree ese pirata de quinta" refunfuñaba Jackie mientras caminaba por la isla del pecado. "Probablemente no hará otra cosa que emborracharse" La joven caminaba con paso firme entre los borrachos ignorando sus miradas pervertidas y la sombría mirada de las prostitutas que habitaban el lugar. Pero se concentro tanto en criticar a su padre que pronto se vio en un lugar de la isla donde la música apenas se escuchaba y las luces ya no llegaban. Cansada tomo asiento sobre una roca y suspiro fuertemente. "No puedo creerlo mamá, como pudiste fijarte en un hombre tan egoísta, preocupado solo por tesoros, ron y su barco"

Unas voces a lo lejos llamaron su atención y se puso de pie de inmediato. Sigilosamente siguió las voces y finalmente pudo ver un enorme barco parado en la orilla las luces de sus ventanas brillaban de un color naranja. Jackie escucho pasos entre los arbustos de aquel ambiente tropical. Y se oculto tras una roca enorme. Un par de sombras se pararon no muy lejos de ella. "El capitán si que lo hizo al encontrar el mapa del vellocino de oro"

"Cállate imbecil" le grito el otro "Nos pueden oír"

El primero se rió "Quien? Un arbusto, una roca? No seas paranoico"

"Como sea" respondió el segundo "Debemos apurarnos o nos meteremos en problemas" Los pasos pronto dejaron de escucharse. Jackie salio de su escondite y miro el misterioso barco. "El vellocino de oro" susurro la joven "Será posible?"

Con igual cautela siguio a los dos marineros que había escuchado hablar. Finalmente llego al barco, las luces brillaban desde su interior y el sonido de hombres cantando se escuchaba. La joven camino alrededor del perímetro del barco y finalmente encontró una de las sogas que mantenían al barco en su lugar y le serviría para subir al barco. Mientras comenzaba a trepar por la cuerda lo más silenciosamente que podía vio escrito sobre el casco del barco en letras cursivas de color perla el nombre "Dover".

Una vez a bordo Jacqueline miro a su alrededor "Veamos" se dijo a si misma susurrando "Si yo fuera uno de estos marineros, donde escondería un mapa?" Miro a su alrededor haciendo el menor ruido posible. Finalmente decidió que el cuarto del capitán seria el mejor lugar para buscar.

Trato de girar la perilla pero se desilusionó al ver que estaba cerrada con llave. "Maldición" se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba algo con que abrir la puerta, pero no tuvo suerte, lo único que veía a su alrededor eran cajas. Al ver que no tenía otra alternativa se desato la pañoleta que llevaba atada en su cabeza y se la amarro en su puño. Respirando hondamente para tranquilizarse Jackie tomo fuerzas y rompió el vidrio de la puerta con su puño. El ruido espanto toda la calma que hace unos segundos se encontraba en aquel barco. Rápidamente abrió la puerta desde adentro. Sin saber que hacer comenzó a abrir los cajones más cercanos en busca de aquel mapa, pero no había nada tan solo un montón de papeles inservibles. "Vamos…donde estas" dijo mientras podía escuchar los pasos subiendo las escaleras del barco. Finalmente sus ojos jade lo vieron, un pequeño cofre cerrado con un enorme candado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y ala vez tomo una lámpara colgada en la pared, salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de si, lanzando la lámpara contra la cubierta del barco causando que se rompiera en pedacitos.

"Que demonios fue eso" las voces se escuchaban desde abajo mientras que Jackie se escondía entre las velas del barco. Los pasos se oían sobre la madera hueca del barco "Hey Richard mira esto" dijo una voz, otros pasos se acercaron a la voz que acababa de hablar "Solo la estupida lámpara"

"Volvamos a la fiesta, no bebí lo suficiente aun"

Los pasos se alejaron y Jackie escucho como bajaban. Espero unos cuantos minutos y finalmente cargando el pequeño cofre bajo su brazo izquierdo descendió cuidadosamente. Su corazón latía rápidamente y le costaba respirar. "Lo conseguiste Jacqueline, y nadie te vio"

"Oh mi querida doncella creo que en eso se equivoca" Jackie salto del susto y se dio la vuelta para ver un hombre cuyo rostro estaba oculto por las sombras. El hombre tomo la mano derecha de Jackie que se encontraba cubierta con su pañoleta ensangrentada. "Ahora, creo que tiene algo que me pertenece y me temo que al saber que es no podré dejarla ir con vida"

Jackie rápidamente quito su mano del agarre del hombre. Y desenvaino su espada "No lo creo amigo"

La risa malévola de aquella sombra hizo que sus cabellos se erizaran. Pronto vio como el barco se llenaba por todos sus tripulantes. Cada uno cargando consigo una espada y al parecer sin ganas de negociar. La joven titubeo un poco pero al ver que cada uno de ellos estaba armado y el hombre que la había agarrado acababa de sacar su espada decidió hacer algo menos estupido. Su espada volvió a su lugar de descanso y dándose media vuelta Jackie comenzó a correr esquivando a los atacantes. Espadas volaban detrás de ella pero hábilmente logro esquivarlos. Los hombres aparecían de la nada y uno de ellos la tomo del brazo. "Hasta allí llego señorita" Jackie lo pateo en la canilla, el hombre dejo escapar un grito de rabia pero Jackie ya había tomando la primera cuerda que se encontró. Con el suficiente impulso se balanceo hasta estar a una altura no muy riesgosa. Con el coraje que aun le quedaba se soltó de la cuerda y cayo sobre la arena.

Con el tobillo lastimado por la caída y su corazón en la garganta comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pueblo.

"Oh milady, usted no sabe con quien se esta metiendo" sonrió el hombre entre las sombras

"Capitán que hacemos" uno de los tripulantes se acerco a su superior cargando una lámpara que ilumino al misterioso hombre. Su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una pequeña cola negra y vestía con el uniforme de un comodoro. "Tráiganme mi mapa…"

"Y que hacemos con la pequeña rata" pregunto nuevamente el marinero

"Tráiganmela viva…" respondió mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una aun mas macabra.

*

"Ve a pescar" dijo Pintel aun agarrando una mano de cartas.

"La mujeres siempre se tardan tanto en el baño Pintel?" pregunto su compañero mientras tomaba una carta del montón que había en el centro de la mesa.

"Claro que si" dijo Pintel "Es parte de su…naturaleza"

"Pintel! Ragetti!" la vos de Jackie sonaba temblorosa mientras corría hacia ellos.

Ambos piratas la miraron "Lo se, los baños de aquí no son muy placenteros"

Jackie jadeaba fuertemente y apenas podía apoyar su pierna derecha. "No hay tiempo que perder!" les grito mientras le entregaba el pequeño cofre a Pintel "Desaten al Perla Negra lo mas pronto posible yo iré buscar a Jack y el resto de la tripulación"

Pintel y Ragetti se miraron por un segundo y luego miraron a la joven que les estaba dando las órdenes "No fuiste al baño verdad?" le dijo Ragetti enfadado

"Las explicaciones para luego" le respondió Jackie "Debemos apurarnos!"

Sin decir mas la muchacha corrió la mas rápido que su tobillo le permitía hacia "La Novia Fiel" el bar en el que Jack había entrado. Sus ojos corrían entre todos los rostros de la gente que había en aquel lugar. Hombres borrachos inundaban el lugar; vasos y sillas volaban de aquí halla y un grupo de tres señores tocaban música en una de las esquinas. Finalmente vio a Jack. Empujando a gente fuera de su camino llego hacia donde el capitán se encontraba. La mesa estaba llena de vasos vacíos y la tripulación reía animosa. Pero la risa de Jack se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio a Jackie parada junto a el.

"Que no te dije que te quedaras con Pintel y Ragetti?" dijo Jack "Donde están esos dos tontos?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos zarpar ahora!" le grito Jackie

"Tonterías, zarpamos mañana en la mañana" le dijo Jack despreocupado.

"Que no lo entiendes? si no nos vamos ahora…" pero el tiempo no le alcanzo para explicarle a su padre la situación ya que al parecer toda la tripulación del Dover acababa de entrar violentamente, cada uno con sus espadas y empujando a la gente fuera de su camino.

Jack miró a Jackie y luego miro a los bucaneros que acabaron de entrar "Que fue lo que hiciste?"

"Debemos zarpar" le rogó Jackie. Fue entonces que Jack vio la ensangrentada mano de su hija y como apenas podía apoyarse sobre su pierna derecha.

"Bosun toma a mi hija y llévala a salvo al Perla Negra!" ordeno Jack "Marty, Gibbs, Anamaria sáquenla del puerto!" Su espada había salido a la vista de todos, al igual que las espadas del resto de la tripulación que debía quedarse ahí.

Bosun, un pirata también de gran tamaño y con una cicatriz que le marcaba la parte izquierda de la cara tomo a Jackie y la puso sobre sus hombros mientras corría a la puerta trasera del bar. Gibbs y Anamaria mantenían a quienes querían interrumpir su paso alejados con ayuda de sus espadas.

"No podremos soltar las cuerdas a tiempo" dijo Anamaria mientras corrían hacia el puerto.

"Pintel y Ragetti ya lo hicieron" le respondió Jackie.

"Perfecto" sonrió Anamaria mientras los cuatro abandonaban el puerto y saltaban a cubierta del Perla Negra.

Tal como su capitán lo ordeno los pocos tripulantes que se encontraban en el barco lograron poner el barco en camino.

"Esperen!" grito Jackie cuando el barco comenzó a alejarse demasiado del puerto. "Todavía falta el resto de la tripulación!"

Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna "Que no me escuchan!" grito nuevamente.

"Silencio niña!" respondió Anamaria "Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar" entonces Jackie vio como el Perla negra se había desviado y ahora navegaba cerca a lo ultimo de tierra que quedaba de Tortuga antes de que el mar tomara dominio. Y sobre aquel pedazo de tierra se veía un grupo de gente corriendo.

El barco ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la tierra. Jackie pudo ver a Jack y el resto de la tripulación siendo perseguida por los navegantes del Dover. Cada tripulante del Perla Negra guardo su espada y con excedente confianza saltaron hacia cubierta. Apenas el grupo toco la madera del barco Anamaria giro exageradamente el timón y el barco dio una vuelta brusca hacia la izquierda. Jackie perdió su balance y cayó contra el borde del barco perdiendo conocimiento.

* * *

Cap IV Cartas Muertas

Ojos jade se abrían poco a poco "Que paso" dijo la joven adolorida. Se levanto pero al no darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre una hamaca perdió el balance y cayo sobre el suelo de madera. Acariciándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe se puso de pie y cojeó por el cuarto del Capitán Jack Sparrow. Abrió la puerta y la luz de un nuevo amanecer sorprendió a sus ojos. Miro a su alrededor y vio como la tripulación trabajaba como si nada.

"Buen día Jacqueline" la saludo Gibbs a lo lejos. Jackie hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarlo. Siguió caminando poco a poco acostumbrándose al leve dolor de su tobillo. Vio a Jack mirando a través de un telescopio el horizonte.

"Veo que despertaste"

"Que fue lo que paso?"

Jack giro el timón un poco "Bueno si debiera suponer, creo que te chocaste contra algo que te dejo inconciente"

Jackie lo miro sarcástica "Me refiero al tesoro? El mapa?"

Jack señalo el pequeño cofre que Jackie había encontrado. Este aun se encontraba cerrado y bajo el cuidado de Jack "Supuse que, tal como tu lo encontraste, te corresponde abrirlo"

Jackie lo miro por unos segundos antes de sacar una daga que se encontraba colgada de su muslo. Arrodillándose frente al cofre introdujo suavemente la daga dentro del seguro del candado y lo movió levemente. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha y lo giro en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Pronto escucho un suave clic y el candado cayo abierto. El corazón de Jackie comenzó a latir cada vez mas fuerte, hasta ese entonces toda la tripulación se había percatado de que el cofre había sido abierto por lo tanto todos se encontraban rodeando a la joven que lentamente abrió el cofre. Dentro de este se encontraban dos pedazos de papel doblados. Jackie abrió el segundo y mostraba un mapa con una cruz roja marcada mostrando el lugar donde el tesoro yacía. Jack fue quien tomo este trozo de papel. Jackie abrió el otro y en este se leía un poema.

Cáncer guiara tu camino

Aqueronte, Cocito, Flegetonte, Lete y Estigia

Navegaras por aguas que nadie mas osó navegar

Pero la ira de Poseidón desataras

Pues al navegar aguas prohibidas

Serás esclavo de la esfera

El guardián de Gibraltar es invencible

Huir es imposible a menos que Helios extienda su mano.

Pasar el infinito

El deseo será confundido

Los ojos quedaran ciegos

Los oídos quedaran sordos

Pues los sentidos guiaran erróneos

Bien es mal

Mal es bien

Aguas calmas son el descanso

Esbelta figura de mujer

Sangre será su llamada

Manos lujuriosas trataran de tocarla

Ira se levantara sobre las olas

El cíclope tratara de caber en el ojo de la aguja

Aguas oscuras

Días de euxino

Hambre y angustia

El azul sin fin

Mente de esfinge corazón de océano

Ser el primero en la verdad

Arena blancas no son bienvenida

Tras el eterno verde brillara el manto.

La balsa fuera del navío caerá al fondo del mar

Lo desconocido será tu fin

El carnero espera en lo más alto de las profundidades

Y buen augurio a quien lo encuentre.

"Quien demonios escribió eso?" dijo Jack burlonamente "Lo único que necesitamos es esto" señalo el mapa. Jackie tomo el poema lo doblo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

El viento del este los favorecía mientras el barco de velas negras se movía hacia el oeste. "Por que tanta prisa?" pregunto Jackie mientras trataba de mantener su cabello fuera de su rostro.

"Quienes hayan sido los desafortunados caballeros que perdieron este mapa deben estar detrás de nosotros" respondió Jack manteniendo al Perla Negra firme "Y tengo la ligera impresión de que no se rendirán fácilmente"

Jackie miro el horizonte "Cáncer guiara tu camino…" susurro

"Dijiste algo?" pregunto Jack mientras el barco giraba hacia la derecha

"Este no es el camino correcto" le respondió "Da media vuelta!"

Jack la miro extrañado "Por supuesto que este es el camino correcto" le respondió señalando el mapa "Lo vez, debemos ir al oeste"

Jackie se puso de pie y empujando al capitán giro el timón hacia la izquierda "Ey! no…oh no" le dijo Jack empujándola fuera del camino "Solo YO y nadie mas toca el timón de este barco" dicho esto giro al Perla Negra a la derecha nuevamente

Jackie trato de sacarlo del camino "Jack escúchame este no es el camino"

"Gibbs!" llamo Jack, el segundo hombre a cargo tomo a Jackie del brazo izquierdo y la arrastro consigo

"Lo siento querida" le dijo Jack "Pero no puedo navegar si me molestas así"

"Suéltame" grito Jackie "Jack gira a la izquierda! Jack!"

La puerta se cerró frente a su cara. Sin rendirse comenzó a golpearla "Es una trampa Jack!"

Poco a poco se fue rindiendo y al perder sus fuerzas se dejo caer sobre la hamaca que se balanceo junto a ella. Miro a su alrededor, el cuarto de Jack era un verdadero desorden, se puso de pie para sentarse frente a una pila de libros. Tomo el primero de encima y lo abrió.

"Cuentan las leyendas sobre un infame pirata…." Lo cerro y abrió otro las palabras eran prácticamente las mismas. Luego sus ojos vieron el cofre oculto en una esquina se arrodillo frente a el y al ver que no tenia ningún candado lo abrió. Tomo el primer pedazo de papel que vio y lo desdoblo.

_Querido Jack:_

_Elizabeth y yo finalmente nos casamos, es una lastima que no pudieras asistir a la ceremonia. Pero entiendo que la situación quizás nos era la mejor. En todo caso te envié una botella de ron adjunto a esta carta. Estoy seguro de que la disfrutaras. Saludos a toda la tripulación._

_Will_

La doblo y volvió a ponerla en su lugar para luego tomar una que se encontraba más en el fondo.

_Querido Jack:_

_Ya esta pateando. No puedo esperar el día en que nuestro hijo nazca, decidí llamarlo después de ti. Cuento las horas, los amaneceres y atardeceres esperando tu regreso. Se que es por el bien del bebe pero quisiera tenerte cerca. Vuelve pronto._

_Con Amor_

_Anne_

"No puede ser" Jackie devolvió la carta al cofre y comenzó a revolver las demás cartas. Con Amor…Anne, una y otra vez. "No…no puede ser!"Finalmente sus manos llegaron a un sobre negro. Con dedos temblorosos lo abrió

_Estimado Señor Jack Sparrow:_

_En la madrugada del día de hoy en las orillas del puerto Novaeu de la isla Providence ha sido encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Anne Bonny su presunta esposa flotando en el agua, con una penetración de bala en su tórax, presumimos muerte inmediata por el impacto o lento desangramiento dadas las enormes cantidades de sangre con que esta impregnada su ropa. La zona del impacto fue el corazón, lamentamos la pérdida de ambos y dado que es conocido del difunto rogamos retire el cadáver de la morgue._

_Nuestro__ Mas Sentido Pésame_

_East Indian Trade Company_

Lord Cutler Becket

09/09

La fecha apenas era visible así que Jackie se acerco al pergamino un poco mas un grito ensordecido salio de su boca. No lo podía creer la fecha en ese pergamino era completamente falsa "Esta es la fecha en la que yo…nací" susurro casi sin respiración "Fue por eso que el nunca fue"

Un par de lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos, pronto ese par se convirtieron en mas. "Por que tuvo que ser así?" sollozo. Pero un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que las lágrimas se negaran a salir. Secándose los ojos con sus mangas se puso de pie "Ya le dije Señor Gibbs que no tengo hambre" giro la perilla y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con el familiar rostro del viejo pirata. Pero sus expectativas se vieron opacadas al ver que el, hombre parado frente a ella, armado hasta los dientes no era ni siquiera miembro de la tripulación del barco. "Aquí estabas muñequita" la tomo del brazo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo neutralizo ambas extremidades y la empujo hacia delante siguiéndola de cerca "Suéltame!" grito Jackie "Que esta pasando aquí" La tripulación del Perla Negra no podía verse por ningún lugar y piratas totalmente extraños la rodeaban. Vio la figura de un hombre parada frente a ella dándole la espalada "Aquí la tengo capitán, la rata que estaba buscando" dijo su captor arrojándola sobre los pies de aquel hombre, quien al voltearse sonrió al verla. Su cabello era negro y estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola. Llevaba un sombrero de algún rango que Jackie jamás había visto al igual que su uniforme.

"Que gusto verte doncella" se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo del mentón acercando su rostro. "Ahora preciosa, vine a reclamar lo que es mió"

"Quítale tus sucias manos de encima Drake!" la voz de Jack hizo que se volteara.

Jackie pudo ver que toda la tripulación estaba en manos de los enemigos. "Así que es alguien importante para el Capitán Sparrow?" dijo burlonamente el hombre llamado Drake. Tomo a Jackie por el brazo izquierdo y se lo doblo detrás de su espalda haciendo que se quejara del dolor.

"Ahora, si no quieres salir lastimada" le dijo al oído "Entrégame mi mapa"

Jackie no respondió, pero Drake esperando esa respuesta torció el brazo de Jackie aun más. "No lo tengo!" le dijo adolorida "Lo arroje al mar...no pude abrir el candado"

La sonrisa de Drake desapareció para luego reaparecer nuevamente. Miro a su alrededor, el Perla Negras había sido tomado fácilmente por sus hombres. Jack se encontraba detenido por su segundo hombre abordo. Nadie podía detenerlo ahora.

"En ese caso" dijo y Jackie oyó como su espada salía de su funda, cerro los ojos pero nada paso, volvió a abrirlos y vio el frió metal a solo centímetros de su cuello. "Me llevaré algo a cambio, la empujo contra uno de los hombres bajo sus ordenes quien la amordazo y la alzo sobre sus hombros.

Poco a poco la tripulación del Dover volvió a su barco. Jackie hizo lo posible por soltarse o por gritar pero no pudo lograr ninguno.

"Es solo una niña Drake" le dijo Jack tratando de controlarse y fingir su tono de preocupación "No te servirá de nada"

Drake se rió "Jack, Jack, Jack, es esa actitud compasiva la que te convirtió en la escoria que eres"

"Escoria yo?" le respondió Jack sonriendo mientras controlaba su ira "Corrígeme si me equivoco pero yo no fui el que traiciono a mi tripulación para convertirme en corsario, déjame preguntarte Drake, te sientes mas seguro navegando con tu patética patente de corso ahora?"

Drake se rió y luego dio media vuelta. "Amárrenlos al mástil" ordeno "Te daré la ventaja de dejarte vivo Jack, así será entretenido jugar al gato y al ratón…"

* * *

Cap V Ayuda

Jackie solo pudo ver como el Perla Negra desaparecía en el horizonte. Encerrada en la celda en el fondo del Dover. Se sentó rendida sobre la madera húmeda. El olor a moho era casi insoportable pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Tomo el pergamino y lo leyó nuevamente. "Y ahora que pasara con migo?" se dijo a si misma mientras en lo mas profundo de su cabeza esperaba lo peor. "Jack…."

Escucho pasos que bajaban las escaleras así que guardo el poema rápidamente. Un hombre de gran tamaño la miraba desde el exterior de la celda. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo azul oscuro y su ojo estaba cubierto por un parche. "El capitán solicita verla" Jackie se puso de pie y contuvo el deseo de escupirle al pasar junto a el. Con torpeza la empujo para que subiera las gradas.

Una vez afuera Jackie pudo ver que el cielo ya había oscurecido. Caminaron por cubierta hasta llegar a la habitación del capitán, la misma en la que una noche antes había estado. El puño regordete de su acompañante toco la puerta y una voz desde su interior dijo "Adelante"

Su acompañante abrió la puerta y la empujo para que entrara, al ver a su capitán hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

"Toma asiento querida" le dijo el capitán

"Preferiría no hacerlo" le respondió indiferente Jackie. El capitán sonrió. Su cuarto a diferencia de la anterior vez que había entrado estaba iluminado con velas y se veía más ordenado de lo que lo había dejado.

"Perdona mis malos modales" le dijo como si hubiese olvidado algo "No me he presentado, Drake, Francis Drake, corsario de la marina de Francia" y extendió su mano.

"Jacqueline" respondió Jackie sin responder a la invitación de un apretón de manos "Jacqueline Sparrow"

Los ojos de Drake se abrieron y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en sus labios.

"Así que, es pariente del capitán del perla Negra" dijo interesado.

"Soy su…sobrina" mintió Jackie, no sabía porque lo hacia pero algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor "Mis padres murieron recientemente así que el se encarga de mi"

"Bueno Señorita Sparrow, como usted desecho mi tan preciado mapa tendré que hacerle lo mismo a usted" continuo Drake mientras se servia una copa de licor.

"Va a lanzarme al mar?" le dijo Jackie sin poder ocultar su tono de preocupación.

"Oh no querida, nada de eso" respondió Drake riéndose "En este mismo momento nos encontramos navegando hacia los mares del Norte"

Las pupilas de Jackie se encogieron "Vikingos…" dijo en voz baja

"Sin duda tiene el conocimiento de los mares de su tío Jacqueline" sonrió Drake "Así que hasta nuestro arribó a los Mares de Noruega donde nos encontraremos con un viejo amigo mió, siéntase como en su barco" Drake chasqueo los dedos y las puertas de su habitación se abrieron.

El mismo grandulón que la había traído hasta acá la tomo del brazo y pretendió llevársela consigo "No puede hacer eso" le grito Jackie "Es…inhumano…es…"

Pero Drake solo sonrió "Eso le enseñara Señorita Sparrow, que nadie se roba el mapa de Francis Drake"

"Ya vera!" grito Jackie "El Perla Negra lo alcanzará antes de que toque aguas del norte, Jack Sparrow estará aquí en dos días máximo!" las puertas se cerraron ahogando los gritos de la joven.

"Simplemente lo dudo Señorita Sparrow" se dijo a si mismo "Simplemente lo dudo"

*

"No lo entiendo" dijo Gibbs mirando como la brújula de Jack giraba sin parar

"Esta cosa seguramente ya se echó a perder" dijo Jack mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su brújula "En ese caso no hay mas tiempo que perder a Basseterre!"

La tripulación del Perla Negro soltó las velas del barco el cual con ayuda del viento se dirigió a la pequeña y misteriosa isla de Basseterre. La tripulación de Jack conocía muy bien el lugar. Un pantano con aire tétrico y misterioso.

El barco de velas negras zarpo por las tranquilas aguas del mar caribeño durante toda la noche. Finalmente llegaron a la isla llena de frondosos bosques verdes y tropicales. La tripulación navegaba por el pequeño río ya en el interior de la isla. A medida que avanzaban la selva se hacia mas frondosa y la luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco para ser reemplazada por luciérnagas que iluminaban de color naranja su camino. Los botes de auxilio del Perla Negra se adentraban dentro de Basseterre poco a poco, cada uno de los tripulantes fue advertido en ocasiones pasadas de no tocar aquellas aguas que poco a poco se llenaban de tinieblas. La razón apareció una vez que una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos fue divisada por Jack Sparrow. Gente parada en el agua de poca profundidad, sin pupilas miraban a la tripulación del Perla Negra cada uno sosteniendo velas. La mayoría de estos seres no desviaban sus blancos ojos del capitán por el cual el Mar Caribeño había derramado lágrimas alguna vez. Pronto las balsas se detuvieron y Jack seguido por su tripulación subió las escaleras de madera de aquella misteriosa cabaña con aire adormecedor.

La sonrisa de dientes sucios de aquella mujer saludo a Jack, su piel era oscura y vestía con un vestido harapiento. Sus ojos parecían los de un reptil. Su cabello café oscuro estaba cubierto de rastas, y llevaba extraños collares de conchas marinas y plumas de aves tropicales. "Jack es un gusto ver que todavía sigues en una sola pieza"

"Tia Dalma" sonrió Jack cortésmente y sin esperar mas le presento a la mujer su brújula que giraba sin detenerse"

La mujer miro el objeto extrañada y luego miro a su portador "Cual es el problema Jack?"

"Debería estar apuntando a un lugar y no girando en un solo lugar" le dijo Jack como si fuese obvio cual era el problema

"Jack, Jack, Jack" le dijo la mujer "Tu indesicion ser la indesicion de la brújula, pensé que ya lo sabias"

Jack se acerco a la mesa sobre la cual Tia Dalma estaba apoyada y golpeando la mesa fuertemente le dijo sonriente "Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero"

La sonrisa de los desastrosos dientes de la mujer se borro "Fura todos ustedes" se dirigió a la tripulación de Jack, quienes no dudaron en obedecerle.

"Toma asiento Jack" le dijo señalando con sus uñas largas a una silla cercana. Jack obedeció acercando la silla a la mesa de Tia Dalma. Ella saco de uno de sus jarrones una bola de cristal apoyándola sobre la mesa. Con el tacto de su dueña la bola se lleno de humo morado en su interior. "Ya veo…así que buscas tu mas grande tesoro" le dijo sin quitar sus pupilas de la esfera "El tesoro que fue robado de ti"

"Así es" le dijo Jack "Ahora dime porque esta brújula no me apunta a mi hija"

"A eso voy" le regaño Tia Dalma quien con otro movimiento de manos hizo que el humo en el interior de la esfera comenzase a girar, luego de observar detenidamente se rió ligeramente a lo que Jack respondió levantando una ceja "Francis Drake, pequeño bribón" luego miro a Jack poniéndose de pie "Drake consiguió la manera de neutralizar el poder de tu brújula Jack su barco lleva dentro de él, el ojo de Orcada"

Jack la miro confundido "El ojo de que?"

"De Orcada Jack, de Orcada" decía mientas abría un libro frente a el "Antiguo tesoro vikingo que provee al navegante la habilidad de ocultarse de mapas, brújulas y de cualquier otra cosa" sus dedos apuntaban a una imagen en el libro, una esfera negra como la noche.

"Bien, encontraste el problema" dijo Jack sonriendo "Ahora encuéntrame la solución"

"Temo que no puedo ayudarte Jack" le dijo Tia Dalma "Esto vas mas halla de lo que puedo hacer"

Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar dentro de un jarrón del cual extraños ruidos provenían.

"Pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer" le dijo Jack acercándose y dándole la mirada de cachorrito que proviniendo del rostro de Jack no se veía para nada adorable. Tia Dalma lo miro por unos segundos y luego abrió uno de sus cajones para volverlo a cerrar. Reviso en varios cajones más hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron. Lentamente se volteo hacia Jack "Busca al oráculo de Delfos" le dijo mientras de su mano colgaba un pendiente de cobre que protegía una esfera de color dorado.

Jack tomo el pendiente "Y donde se encuentra este oráculo?"

Tia Dalma tomo un poco de polvo de un jarrón y lo arrojo al aire. Este no cayo al suelo sino que quedo suspendido en el aire tomando una forma rectangular, y poco a poco un mapa del mundo se fue dibujando entre el polvo. En el extremo oeste se dibujo una replica en miniatura del Perla Negra. "Navega al este Jack, atraviesa el mar Atlántico hasta el Golfo de Guinea, a quinientos kilómetros del continente encontraras la única isla que se levanta entre las olas, esa es Delfos. En centro de la isla encontraras el santuario del Oráculo, no te escuchara a menos que le muestres este amuleto." A medida de que Tia Dalma hablaba el pequeño barco en el mapa de polvo se movía mostrándole a Jack el curso que debía tomar. "No podrás hacerlo solo" le dijo Tia Dalma "Deberás ver a un viejo amigo antes de partir a Delfos, el joven Turner restara dispuesto a ayudarte a encontrar tu tesoro"

Jack sonrió poniéndose su viejo sombrero sobre la cabeza. "Como podré pagártelo Tia Dalma?"

La mujer sonrió "Tan solo prométeme que saldrás de Delfos con vida"

Jack devolvió la sonrisa y agachando su cabeza cortésmente abrió la puerta.

"Oh Jack" dijo Tia Dalma desde el fondo de la cabaña "Recuerda, nunca mires al oráculo a los ojos"

*

Velas negras se veían a lo lejos de l a isla de Port Royal. La bandera con la calavera y los huesos cruzados se agitaba con el viento mientras que un bote salvavidas hacia su camino hasta el puerto.

"Señor, Piratas!" anuncio un hombre en uniforme cargando consigo un telescopio.

El joven se puso de pie y se asomo por su ventana. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y se encontraba suelto, era de un color café claro. Al igual que sus ojos y bigotes. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero con una pluma. "El Perla Negra…" se dijo a si mismo

"Que dijo Señor?" pregunto el subordinado.

"Tráiganlos acá" ordeno el muchacho que aun siendo mas joven que al que le hablaba su rango era superior.

*

Los tres piratas bajaron del pequeño bote y dirigidos por Jack caminaron por el puerto como si fuese los dueños. "Alto ahí" grito un hombre quien traía puesta una peluca blanca y llevaba consigo un libro. Pero al ver a Jack su boca cayó abierta

"Que tal compañero" sonrió Jack mostrándole sus dientes de oro.

"Se…señor Smith?" Pero usted no es un…"

"Pirata?" terminó de completar la frase Jack "Correcto hemos venido a saldar unas cuentas pendientes con un viejo amigo no es así muchachos?" se volteo hacia Pintel y Ragetti para ver que ambos estaban robando pequeñas cosas casi sin valor de un canasto cercano "Hey ustedes! Dejen eso!" luego se volteo hacia el hombre que se estaba arreglando sus lentes "Que tenga un buen día" le dijo quitándose el sombrero y volviéndoselo a poner.

Los tres piratas continuaron su travesía pero el pequeño pueblo de Port Royal. La gente comenzaba a despertarse, las tiendas se abrirán, las señoras salían por las ventanas para hablar con sus amigas. Carretillas con paja iban y venían y animales de granja eran perseguidos por los niños pequeños. "Alto ahí piratas! Deténganse!" Soldados vestidos de rojo corrian de tras de ellos. La gente se volteaba a mirarlos, una por una las ventana se fueron cerrando y madres histéricas recogían a sus hijos de las calles. En un santiamén las calles se encontraban vacías a excepción de Jack, Pintel, Ragetti y dos docenas de hombres armados rodeándolos. "Sucios piratas como se atreven a llegar esta isla pacifica ahora se las vean con el Comodoro"

Pintel y Ragetti miraron frunciendo su entrecejo a Jack "Dijiste que no pasaría nada" se quejo Pintel mientras los tres levantaban sus brazos.

*

Tocaron a la puerta "Adelante" dijo mientras continuaba mirando a través de su ventana. "Señor atrapamos a los piratas" anuncio uno de los guardias.

"Muy bien, pueden irse" dijo el muchacho y el guardia dejo a los tres piratas en aquella lujosa oficina. El escritorio estaba hecho de roble, cubierto con cartas y pergaminos. Un gigantesco mapa colgaba en una pared ocupándola toda. Libros de todo tipo se encontraban en sus estantes y una ventana que tenía una vista perfecta del mar.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos eh Will?" sonrió Jack y el muchacho se dio la vuelta devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Pasar de ser un herrero a ser Comodoro, me sorprendes chico"

Will sonrió "Y tu sigues siendo el mismo pirata que conocí" Ambos hombres estrecharnos manos. Mientras Pintel y Ragetti solo se veían confusos.

"Y que tal se encuentra la Señora Turner?" pregunto Jack a lo que Will sonrió

"Esperando a nuestro hijo" le confeso sin poder disimular su felicidad.

Las cejas de Jack se levantaron "Ya veo, un hijo"

Will tomo asiento "Y que te trajo a Port Royal?" le pregunto mientras se ponía a escribir algunos documentos.

"Eso mismo" le dijo Jack también tomando asiento. Will lo miro confundido. "Resulta ser que llevo diecisiete años siendo padre sin saberlo!"

Will rayo su pedazo de pergamino al escuchar la noticia "Que tu que?"

*

"Y ahora debo dirigirme a la Isla de Delfos" finalizo Jack mienta tomo el ultimo sorbo de su taza. Will y Elizabeth no podían creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. La joven tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda ondulado y de color rubio oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un color café y su vientre habia crecido bastante al ya tener cinco meses de embarazo.

"Déjame entender" le dijo Will "Tia Dalma te dijo que vinieras a buscarme, para que te ayude a encontrar a un oráculo, que te ayudara a encontrar a Francis Drake, quien rapto a tu hija, a la cual no conocías y creías muerta?"

Jack pensó por unos segundos "Mmmm no" le dijo "Oh no espera dijiste lo del oráculo verdad? En ese caso si, estas en lo correcto"

"Muy bien, en ese caso preparare mis cosas" dijo Will poniéndose de pie y decidido. Elizabeth miro su taza con nostalgia mientras que Will caminaba de aquí halla buscando todas aquellas cosas que no había utilizando en varios años. Jack noto como las lágrimas en los ojos de la joven mujer se negaban a salir. Pero no pudo decir nada, solo la miro por unos minutos hasta que ella se percato de que ojos color roble la miraban. Levanto la vista y le sonrió al pirata. "Preferiría que Will no vaya contigo en esa aventura" le dijo mirando a su esposo "Pero eso seria como negarle a un ave que vuele. Lo único que te pido Jack, es que traigas a mi esposo sano y salvo a Port Royal"

Jack le sonrió y se quito el sombrero "Mi querida Elizabeth, alguna vez te he dado alguna razón para desconfiar de mi?"

Elizabeth sonrió "Preferiria no responder a esa pregunta Capitán Sparrow" le dijo mientras tomaba la taza de Jack y se ponía de pie "Pero tengo fe en usted"

* * *

Cap VI Delfos

Podía ver su respiración en el aire. Habían navegado por tres días ya y el cambio de temperatura comenzaba a sentirse. Sus manos temblaban y la vieja manta que había encontrado parecía no servir de nada. Para su "suerte" la tripulación la traslado a la bodega. Ahora dormía rodeada de comida y bebidas. El mar se volvía cada vez más turbulento y el cielo Caribeño celeste sin fin había sido cambiado por un gris pálido. Porque tardaba tanto el Perla Negra? La joven suspiro "Apuesto a que ese pirata de pacotilla decidió dejarme abandonada después de todo". Apoyo su cabeza sobre una caja de madera y por un minuto Jackie pensó en que pasaría si Drake la entregaba a los vikingos. Probablemente le harían cosas horribles, la torturarían para luego comérsela viva a algo así. Se estremeció con el solo pensamiento de vivir en un barco vikingo, eso claro si es que vivía. "Basta" se dijo golpeando la caja con su puño "No puedes rendirte ahora, ideare un plan para escapar con o sin ayuda de Jack"

*

Tras haber perdido valioso tiempo el Perla Negra navegaba a toda velocidad ayudado por el viento. Sosteniéndose de las cuerdas que mantenían a las velas en su lugar los piratas entrecerraban sus ojos protegiéndolos del viento... Navegaban hacia el este acercándose más a la misteriosa isla de Delfos. Desde que Jack había explicado cual seria su destino el aire del Perla Negra se había transformado en un aire sombrío y sin vida. Pues este pedazo de tierra contaba con cientos de leyendas y ninguna de ella sonaba muy invitadora.

"Cuentan las leyendas que la Isla de Delfos es habitada por una pitón come hombres" decía Gibbs mientras un trío de Piratas lo escuchaban. Nadie ha visto al oráculo porque todo aquel que lo ha intentado fue devorado por la Pitón de Delfos."

Los oyentes se miraron intrigados y a la ve asustados.

"Cállense y póngase a trabajar" los regaño Jack "Piratas de pacotilla" dijo mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre el timón. Aunque en lo mas profundo de su cabeza el miedo de enfrentarse a un reptil gigante lo hacia estremecerse.

"Tierra a la vista!" gritó Pintel desde el nido del cuervo.

Ragetti tenia una manos sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos del sol "Ves alguna serpiente gigante?"

Pintel golpeo a su compañero en la nuca. "Tonto no existe ninguna serpiente gigante" le dijo "Jack ira a la isla hablara con el oráculo y nos iremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

Un silbido indico a la tripulación que debía bajar a cubierta.

"Yo iré a la isla solo mientras ustedes se quedan en el barco, en caso de que vean que la Pitón se me acerque disparen los cañones, entendieron?"

"Te dije que SI habían serpientes gigantes" le dijo Ragetti a su compañero quien encogio los hombros.

Los tripulantes se miraron los unos a los otros inseguros de que el plan iba a funcionar pero siendo órdenes de su capitán no se negaron a cumplirlas.

"Estas seguro de que es prudente ir solo?" le dijo Will mientras el pirata descendía en el bote salvavidas. "Podría acompañarte"

"No" le dijo Jack balanceándose en el descendiente bote "Estaré bien solo"

Lento pero seguro Jack remo hasta llegar a la orilla de la pequeña isla. Alzo la vista y vio el templo en la punta de una colina localizada en el medio. El lugar estaba completamente vació, lo único que lo cubría eran las colinas desérticas. Al parecer el lugar no tenía ningún tipo de vegetación a excepción de un árbol no muy lejos de Jack. Tomo su espada y comenzó a correr hacia el templo. Pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo el paso al notar que no habia ningún peligro. Bajando su arma se encamino al templo que al parecer se encontraba mas lejos de lo que pensaba. Lo que parecían solo unos metros de distancia resultaron ser kilómetros y el templo parecía alejarse cada vez mas.

Un extraño sonido distrajo a Jack quien puso su espada frente a el. Movió su cabeza mirando a ambos lados en busca de algo peligroso. El sonido se volvía cada vez más fuerte pero Jack no veía nada. Entonces algo llamo su atención, una piedrecilla junto a sus pies. Se arrodillo para verla de cerca y vio que la pequeña piedra comenzaba a moverse sola, poco a poco comenzó a saltar cada vez mas sobre la tierra en la que Jack estaba parada. Fue entonces que Jack levanto la vista y sin tener tiempo de pensarlo se lanzo hacia su derecha esquivando un reptil gigantesco. Su sola cabeza era del tamaño del bote salvavidas que acababa de desembarcar. Sus amarillentos ojos parecían dos bandejas de oro. Y su cuerpo se extendía tan lejos que Jack no alcanzaba a ver donde estaba la cola. Horrorizado Jack se dio cuenta de que había caído frente a un montón de huesos humanos, rápidamente se puso de pie y su mirada se fijo en su oponente. La gigantesca pitón saco su lengua olfateando el aire para después atacar nuevamente, Jack apenas logro esquivarla. Al alejarse de la boca de la serpiente Jack noto algo sobre el lomo de esta. Pero no pudo ver exactamente que era. "Que demonios están haciendo esos piratas" dijo al darse cuenta de que ningún cañón había sido disparado. La pitón había comenzado a rodearlo así que rápidamente Jack aprovecho el único lugar donde no veía el cuerpo del reptil y escapó del agarre del monstruo.

*

"Pitón! La pitón esta atacando a Jack, disparen cañones!" grito Will al ver como una de las colinas de la isla se había levantado. "Dios mió, es enorme…"

Los piratas quedaron atónitos al ver el amaño del animal, el cual se había camuflado como una colina. "Que no escucharon? Disparen!" grito Will nuevamente despertando a todos del trance. Rápidamente los piratas se separaron en parejas y comenzaron a cargar los cañones.

*

Esta vez Jack se lanzo al suelo para esquivar a la serpiente y la bala de cañón a la vez. La bala cayo a solo centímetros de la serpiente que rugió enardecida. Su larga lengua comenzó a saborear el aire hasta que sus amarillentos ojos se fijaron en el barco a la distancia. Y fue entonces que Jack puedo ver que era eso en el lomo del animal. Dos alas de plumas negras se abrieron y con una ráfaga de viento el gigantesco reptil alzo vuelo. Jack se puso de pie y vio como la pitón volaba hacia su barco "Mas les vale que no le pase nada a mi barco" dijo acomodándose el sombrero y corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el templo del oráculo.

*

"Icen las velas!" grito Will "Rápido, la bestia se acerca!"

En el último segundo las velas negras cayeron y empujado por el viento el barco comenzó a moverse. "Disparen a discreción!" ordeno Will mientras el sonido de los cañones disparando se escucho. La serpiente estaba detrás del barco volando a toda velocidad mantenido a distancia solo por las balas de cañón.

"Tomate tu tiempo Jack" dijo sarcástico Will mientras ayudaba a cargar los cañones.

El Perla Negra comenzó a circular alrededor de la isla distrayendo al animal para que se mantuviera lejos de Jack. Pero por cada segundo que pasaba las municione se hacían menos y el temor en la tripulación aumentaba. La serpiente comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más al barco y estuvo a solo centímetros de destrozar el mástil con sus agudos dientes. Por suerte un disparo de cañón sobre su lomo la hizo retorcerse y perder la velocidad.

*

Finalmente, casi sin aire Jack llego al templo. El cual estaba hecho de ocho columnas de mármol las cuales sostenían un techo. No había habitaciones ni nada que mostrara señal de vida. Excepto por una silla de mármol en medio del templo. Jack miro por todos lados pero no vio a nadie. "Donde demonios esta ese oráculo?"

"Busca a alguien joven aventurero?" Jack salto hacia delante dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa. Al darse la vuelta vio a una pequeña niña con el cabello rizado hasta la cintura. Sus ojos cafés miraban la esfera que traía en las manos y vestía de una toga blanca. Sobre su cabeza se posaba una corona de laureles. "Niña rápido, donde esta el oráculo?"

"El oráculo de Delfos?" le dijo la niña indiferente ante la prisa que el pirata tenia "Ese honor me fue otorgado a mi por los dioses"

Jack levanto una ceja.

"TU eres el oráculo de Delfos?" dijo sardónico "Que linda, pero necesito ver al oráculo de inmediato"

La joven frunció el entrecejo "Eres una peste molesta, pirata" al decir esto la esfera entre sus manos se torno de un color azul marino "Llamare a la pitón para que se deshaga de este intruso"

"No! No llames a la pitón" le dijo Jack sacudiendo sus manos, las cuales rápidamente fueron a parar en sus bolsillos "Donde estaba…donde fue que lo deje? Ah si aquí esta" rápidamente saco el pendiente que Tia Dalma le había entregado. La niña miro el pendiente y la esfera volvió a su estado natural. "Tia Dalma" dijo y sonrió dulcemente "Una de mis mejores aprendices"

"Tia Dalma fue aprendiz de una niña?" exclamo Jack incrédulo

"Cuidado con lo que dices extranjero" lo reprimió el oráculo "Aunque parezca solo una niña tengo cientos de años mas que tu"

Por un instante Jack recordó las últimas palabras que Tia Dalma le había dicho y como un buen pirata sus ojos lentamente se deslizaron por el rostro de la muchacha"

"Intentas ver mis ojos?" le dijo

"Quien yo?" le dijo Jack rápidamente mirando hacia el horizonte

"Los seres humanos son tan primitivos que si ven la verdad probablemente morirán o mataran a quienes aman"

Jack no atrevió a quitar su mirada del horizonte hasta que vio al Perla Negra perseguido por la gigantesca Pitón y recordó el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

"Bien, no quiero ser descortés pero necesito su ayuda y rápido" dijo jack "Dígame donde puedo encontrar al capitán Francis Drake"

La muchacha miro su esfera "Apariencia infame tienes, pero corazón de oro late en tu pecho" la bola de cristal en sus manos comenzó a brillar del mismo color que la anterior vez "Fríos como la nieve navega ahora" dijo mientras veía el humo dentro de su bola de cristal "En busca de amigos enemigos, cobrar venganza debe…"

Jack la miro confundido mientras seguia hablando //Frio como la nieve navega// pensó Jack //Que demonios quiere decir eso?// Mientras Jack analizaba la poca información que el oráculo acababa de decirle no se dio cuenta de que esta seguía hablando.

"Antes del anochecer deberas zarpar" finalizo el oráculo

"Que? Oh eso, puede repetirlo? pero esta vez no lo haga tan difícil" le dijo Jack

"El oráculo ha hablado y sus palabras se fueron con el viento"

Jack miro a la niña que tenia en frente y luego miro a su barco perseguido por la serpiente. Pensó por unos minutos y finalmente su mente se decidió. Guardando su espada alzo a la niña y comenzó a correr colina abajo. "Ey que haces Sparrow, suéltame!"

Jack corría a toda prisa "Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para acertijos así que por que no me los repites en el camino"

La joven comenzó a patalear pero su pequeño tamaño no pudo contra el agarre de Jack. "Te ordene que me bajaras Jack Sparrow! Y por cierto cuidado con la piedra"

Jack sin detenerse "Piedra aquí no hay ninguna…" su pie derecho tropezó contra una pequeña piedrecilla en el camino haciendo que todo su cuerpo cayera de cara sobre el suelo desértico. El oráculo que pareció haber flotado por unos segundos en el aire cayó de pie y miro al hombre que la trataba de secuestrar ponerse de pie y limpiarse la tierra de encima. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y rápidamente se llevo ambas manos a la cara apara taparlos "No…basta!" grito, la esfera que llevaba consigo cayo al suelo y rodó hacia los pies de Jack quien la recogió.

Imágenes corrían por la cabeza de la niña. Copos de nieve y mares alborotados, espadas y una joven. Tambores resonaron en su cabeza. Cuando pudo retirar las manos de sus ojos vio que había caído sobre rodillas y una persona estaba parada frente a ella extendiéndole la mano. "Esa persona que había visto en sus sueños por tanto tiempo, pero que significaba su presencia aquí?" tomo la mano del conocido extraño quien le devolvió su esfera. Ella lo miro por un instante al momento que Jack esquivo su mirada. Lo pensó por unos minutos y pasó su esfera a la mano derecha utilizando la izquierda para tomar la mano de Jack.

Jack sonrió y sin mirarla le dijo "Le agradezco su cooperación" ambos comenzaron a correr hacia las orillas del océano donde la balsa esperaba. Subieron al pedazo de madera flotante y Jack comenzó a remar hacia mar abierto. "Como llegaremos al su barco?" pregunto el oráculo con un tono de preocupación. Jack se quedo en silencio. "Ya pensare en algo" finalmente fue su respuesta mientras seguía remando sin rumbo alguno. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Perla Negra apareciera al otro lado de la isla. Navegando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, la Pitón de Delfos detrás. Jack seguía remando hasta que finalmente se detuvo. "Por que se detiene?" le preguntó el oráculo al ver que Jack se había detenido justo en el camino al barco. Jack solo se puso de pie equilibrándose en el inestable bote.

"Tendré que pedirle que me deje alzarla" le dijo, su mirada estaba fija en el barco que se aproximaba. El joven oráculo su puso de pie y se acerco a Jack, también manteniendo su balance para no caer al agua. El brazo izquierdo de Jack se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. El barco estaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que finalmente se encontraba a tan solo unos metros. Una cuerda gruesa salio volando desde la cubierta y fue atrapada por Jack quien rápidamente la enredo alrededor de su muñeca. Una vez que la cuerda llego a su máxima capacidad de alargamiento ambos fueron jalados junto al barco. Arrastrados sobre las aguas poco a poco fueron subiendo con la ayuda de la tripulación que se encontraba en cubierta. Finalmente llegaron a la cubierta del Perla Negra sanos y salvos, abandonando la balsa.

Pero aunque se encontraban sobre el barco aun quedaba un detalle, la serpiente voladora gigante detrás de ellos. "Señor Gibbs asegúrese de que nada le suceda al oráculo" ordeno Jack que rápidamente corrió hacia el cañón que se encontraba mas cerca de la serpiente. Empujando al enano Marty fuera de su camino Jack prendió fuego al cañón. Pero envés de apuntar a la pitón desvió el ataque hacia la derecha. El disparo no pudo haber venido en mejor momento. Con una puntería fuera de lo común la bala de cañón llego justo a una de las alas de la bestia. Rugiendo con dolor la serpiente cayó al océano manchándolo de rojo. Rendida y exhausta la serpiente nado devuelta a la isla de Delfos.

* * *

Cap VII Al-Andalus

Lejos de la peligrosa isla de Delfos el Perla Negra navegaba lentamente bajo el cielo estrellado. Las velas negras estaban desplegadas y amarradas en su lugar. Lámparas de grasa ardían colgadas en diferentes puntos en la cubierta. La tripulación limpiaba el barco después de un largo día. La sombra del oráculo se dibujaba en la proa del barco lejos del resto de la tripulación observando el oscuro océano frente a ella. Las horas pasaron y rendidos por el cansancio uno por uno todos los miembros de la tripulación descendieron bajo cubierta donde las hamacas colgaban en una habitación oscura. Finalmente, cuando los ojos de Jack comenzaron a sentirse pesados decidió también dejarse llevar por el sueño. Arrastrando sus pies Jack hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia la joven que no se había movido de la proa del barco en todo el día y entro a su habitación. El barco ya asegurado por su ancla y las velas e vuelta en su lugar dejaron la conciencia de Jack limpia dejándolo caer en los brazos de Morfeo casi inmediatamente.

Sus ojos miraban el horizonte mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad. Que eran esos sueños, premoniciones, si claro, pero porque soñaba con el todas las noches. Las palabras de un sabio se escucharon en su mente. _Los sueños son la representación de lo que uno mas desea, incluso para un oráculo. _Parte de ella se negaba rotundamente pero la otra parte aceptaba la vedad. La razón por la que soñaba con el pirata Jack Sparrow todas las noches era porque este era su sueño, ser libre. Por una vez en la vida no saber lo que le deparaba el futuro, por una sola vez sorprenderse de algo. Pero estaba encadenada a sus obligaciones como oráculo. Entonces se le vino a la mente, ya no se encontraba en la isla de Delfos, por lo tanto ya no era el Oráculo de Delfos. Pero si no lo era entonces quien era? Lentamente se acerco al borde de la proa "Creo que será momento de descubrirlo" tomo aquella esfera de cristal con la cual había vivido gran parte de su vida. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la presión de sus dedos sobre esta esfera. Con el último esfuerzo la bola de cristal cayo al océano. El oráculo sonrió satisfecho y se dio media vuelta.

*

Los ojos prohibidos se abrieron lentamente para darse cuenta de que se encontraba durmiendo en una hamaca. Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver que era la habitación de Jack... Abrió la puerta que conducía a cubierta y vio que el amanecer había venido y se había ido dando paso al medio día. Recorrió el barco hasta que finalmente llego a estar frente a Jack quien navegaba tranquilo. "Veo que ya despertó oráculo" saludo Jack sonriente.

Ella lo miro dudosa, pero recordando el suceso de anoche se olvido de lo que estaba prohibida y sonrió "Berenice" le dijo a Jack.

"Como dijo?" pregunto Jack sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte.

"Mi nombre es Berenice" respondió el oráculo "Debemos navegar hacia el norte Jack Sparrow, allí encontrará a Francis Drake, pero debe darse prisa"

Jack sonrió y giro su timón fuertemente hacia la izquierda provocando que todos sobre el barco perdieran su balance. "Por que demonios hiciste eso Jack?" le preguntó Gibbs frotándose el cráneo donde acababa de sufrir un golpe.

"Nos dirigimos a los mares del norte Gibbs, a toda maquina, aprieten las velas al máximo" le dijo Jack a lo que Gibbs asintió. "Aseguren las velas al máximo!" grito en nombre del capitán.

Pero aun con toda la ayuda de los vientos le tomaría por lo menos dos días mas llegar al Mar de Noruega

*

El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que parecía salirse de su pecho. Ya había pasado una semana en el Dover y no había señales del Perla Negra ni de su tripulación por ningún lado. Utilizando toda su fuerza embistió la puerta d la bodega cayendo al piso una vez que esta se abrió de golpe. Los rayos del sol apenas se dejaban ver y la tripulación aun estaba dormida. Corrió en busca de algún barco salvavidas pero todos habían sido quitados por Drake. Finalmente se detuvo en la proa. El océano estaba furioso y las olas chocaban contra el casco del barco. Tenían un color gris pálido y copos de nieve caían del cielo de la misma palidez que el océano. Apenas y podía tragar saliva pero ya se había decidido, prefería morir en los brazos del océano a que morir en manos de un vikingo. Cerro sus ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire frió y finalmente dejo que su cuerpo cayera. Pero antes de que abandonara el barco alguien la detuvo.

"Así que optando por la salida fácil Señorita Sparrow" la voz de Drake parecía satisfecha.

"Suéltame! le grito furiosa luchando contra el hombre. Pero su agarre era firme y no parecía dispuesto a ceder. "Debo decir que se despertó justo en el momento indicado" Bruscamente le dio la vuelta para que mirara el horizonte cubierto por neblina. Los brazos de Drake sostenían los suyos, sus ojos jade estaban fijados en la neblina que no mostraba señal alguna de vida. Entonces sus oídos captaron un sonido a lo lejos. Un sonido repetitivo de tambores se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca. El corazón de Jackie se acelero y su estomago pareció hundirse hasta sus pies. Horrorizada vio como una figura se dibujaba entre la neblina y lentamente un drakkar comenzó a materializarse. Diez remos a cado lado del gigantesco barco remando al mismo tiempo. Inmovilizada al ver el tamaño épico del barco Jackie solo podía observar mientras sentía como la respiración de Drake se aceleraba.

Finalmente el drakkar se detuvo junto al Dover. Jackie pudo leer las letras de un color verde marino escribiendo Al-Andalus a un lado del barco. Una tabla de enorme tamaño se levanto por encima de las paredes del Al-Andalus para caer sobre la cubierta del Dover. Drake empujo a Jackie hasta estar junto al puente que acababa de salir del drakkar. Jackie cerró sus ojos al escuchar los pasos sobre la madera.

"Ordon" dijo la voz de Drake "Tanto tiempo sin verte"

"Francis Drake" dijo la voz del otro con un acento peculiar donde la "R" era alargada. "Eres un bribón, creí que el trafico de esclavos se había vuelto ilegal"

Drake se rió "Lo es mi querido Ordon por eso no fue fácil traerte este tesoro. Jackie sintió como una mirada se fijaba sobre ella, de repente sintió un sacudón y abrió sus ojos inmediatamente para ve al hombre más grande que había visto en su vida. Su cabello largo y trenzado era de un color rubio al igual que el de su barba. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco del cual un par de cuernos sobresalían. Su traje estaba hecho de diferentes pieles de animales. Un par de espadas se encontraban cada una a un lado de su cintura. "Será perfecta para distraer a mi tripulación" dijo observando a Jackie de pies a cabeza y dando un ruidoso golpe con su pie sobre el puente llamo a un par de hombres mas que no eran tan grandes como el pero aun así sobrepasaban a Jackie por medio cuerpo. Ambos cargaban un calderón con monedas de oro y piedras preciosas. Los ojos de Drake parecieron iluminarse al ver este tesoro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Es un trato entonces" dijo extendiendo su mano.

Ordon tomo la mano de Drake y la estrujo, para estirar su otro brazo y cargo a Jackie sobre sus hombros. "No!" grito Jackie "Suéltame!" el miedo llego a un punto en que la joven no pudo aguantar mas y estallo en llanto. "Yo tengo el mapa!" grito "Todavía tengo tu mapa!"

La sonrisa se borro por completo del rostro de Drake al escuchar estas palabras "Que fue lo que dijiste?" le giro a Jackie.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderle debido a la bala de un cañón que dio justo sobre el puente mandando a volar tanto a Ordon como a Jackie quien rápidamente se aferro del borde del Dover y subió a cubierta.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Drake frente a ella armado con su espada. "Entrégame mi mapa!"

Al verse en desventaja por no tener ninguna arma consigo Jackie comenzó a correr en sentido contrario esquivando los ataques de Drake. Pero para su mala suerte tropezó con una cuerda en el piso y cayo de bruces contra el suelo. Drake se dispuso a penetrar el corazón de Jackie pero otra espada se interpuso en su camino. "No pensabas en entregar a mi hija a los vikingos o si?" Jackie abrió sus ojos para ver a la persona que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo "Jack…" logro decir casi sin voz inundada por la felicidad. Drake miro a Jack con odio pero luego sonrió "Eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer" le respondió.

Jackie solo pudo observar como Drake y Jack comenzaron su batalla. Mientras tanto los cañones del Perla Negra se oían a lo lejos. Ambos eran espadachines asombrosos y ninguno parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Jackie vio esperanza cuando parte de la tripulación subía utilizando cuerdas atadas a ganchos. "Es un alivio ver que te encuentras sana y salva" dijo alegre Gibbs "Ahora busca refugio en el Perla y déjanos a cargo de esto"

"Pero…" trato de decirle Jackie sin tener suerte ya que Gibbs se había ido. Rápidamente corrió en busca de su espada. Sabia exactamente donde se encontraba y por segunda vez había irrumpido en el cuarto de Francis Drake tomando su arma y dispuesta a entrar a la batalla. Pero justo cuando se preparo para atacar a quien sea que se le interpusieran un brazo la alzo como si fuese una muñeca y la puso sobre el grueso hombro. "No se, ni me importa lo que este pasando aquí pero yo me llevo mi parte del trato" la voz con acento gracioso de Ordon el capitán de los vikingos había hablado. Jackie comenzó a patalear y a lanzar puñetes contra la espalda de Ordon pero este parecía no sentir nada.

Tras un fallido esquive Jack sufrió un corte en su antebrazo izquierdo. Se dispuso a devolver el golpe cuando una voz hizo que se diera la vuelta. "Jack! Ayúdame!" grito Jackie mientras era raptada por el gigantesco hombre.

"Jackie!" grito Jack

"Mi mapa!" grito Drake y ambos corrieron en dirección al vikingo.

"Me temo que hasta aquí llegaste vikingo" dijo Jack interponiéndose entre Ordon y la salida hacia el drakkar.

La carcajada del vikingo hizo que Jackie se sacudiera en su lugar "El pequeño hombre cree que puede contra Ordon? Es muy gracioso, la gente del sur es muy graciosa"

Era la primera vez que Jackie había visto que su padre pierda la paciencia "Escúchame bien gorila o dejas a la niña a las buenas o lo hace a las malas"

Ordon soltó a Jackie que cayo de bruces sobre el suelo, teniendo su brazo libre saco ambas espadas que eran el doble de grosor que la espada de Jack. "Crees que es prudente?" dijo y sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza a su opositor. Por suerte Jack se agacho a tiempo y escapo de una muerte fatal. Esta vez el cerebro de Jackie reacciono a tiempo y rápidamente clavo su espada en el fémur de Ordon quien grito de dolor. Jackie se puso de pie sosteniendo su ensangrentada espada y respirando rápidamente. "Pequeña insolente!" grito ordon abofeteando a Jackie con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo nuevamente. Lentamente se acerco a ella preparándose para cortar la a la mitad, pero se detuvo cuando Jack se lanzo sobre sus hombros colgándose de el. La diferencia entre ambos era sorprendente pero el pirata no se dejo intimidar. "Corre!" le grito a Jackie que obedeciendo las ordenes de su padre su puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia el Perla Negra. Jack se encontraba distrayendo a Ordon pero Drake no se había rendido aun. Podía sentirlo acercándose, pisándole los talones, pero no podía mirar atrás.

Salto hacia una de las cuerdas enganchadas en el Dover y comenzó a trepar su camino hasta el Perla Negra. Miro hacia atrás y vio que había cometido un gran error ya que había olvidado el hecho de que Drake llevaba su espada consigo y la soga era su blanco esta vez. Pero antes de que pudiese cortarla cayó al suelo. Fue entonces que Jackie vio al señor Gibbs con una escopeta entre sus manos, la cual había utilizado para noquear a Drake. Mas tranquila Jackie continuo subiendo la cuerda para ser recibida por manos amigas que la ayudaron a subir al barco."Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Anamaria y Jackie asintió "Debemos ayudar a Jack, pronto los Vikingos del Al-Andalus se unirán a la batalla" les explico casi sin aire. Anamaria, Pintel, Ragetti y Marty quienes eran los únicos abordo se miraron preocupados.

"Será imposible pelear contra ellos" dijo Anamaria "Lo mejor será huir, los vikingos no podrán dejar los mares del norte." Pero miro a su alrededor el mar estaba en toda su furia, olas de agua pálida alcanzaban tamaños gigantescos. El viento traía consigo copos de nieve. La tripulación se encontraba en el Dover luchando. Sus ojos cafés se vieron sin esperanza mientras tomaba su espada "Iré a ayudar a la tripulación"

"Pero debemos escapar!" le dijo Jackie

"Que no lo vez?" le respondio Anamaria "Estamos perdidos" diciendo esto tomo una cuerda y se aventó sobre el Dover para continuar peleando. El Perla Negra se encontraba casi vació y Jackie comenzaba a perder sus esperanzas mirando el Dover en busca de Jack.

"Se equivoca" una voz detrás de ella hablo, Jackie se dio media vuelta y vio a una muchacha una cabeza mas baja que ella y menor de edad. "Luchar ahora es como lanzarse a la boca de la muerte, debemos huir"

Jackie asintió y subió hacia la popa del barco. "Escúchenme todos!" grito y los pocos por no decir cuatro miembros de la tripulación que se habían quedado la miraron extrañados. "Tenemos que huir!"

"Eso es mas que obvio" dijo Pintel "Pero no tenemos capitán y por lo tanto no hay quien navegue el barco"

Jackie miro el Dover y luego miro a la poca tripulación que tenia en frente "Yo lo haré…" finalmente dijo "Pero necesitare su ayuda"

Pintel y Ragetti se miraron y luego miraron a Will que no se encontraba lejos de ellos. El joven miraba atónito a la muchacha que acababa de subir al barco y ya actuaba como si le perteneciera. Una sonrisa de confianza fue su respuesta "Ya la escucharon" dijo "Icen las velas!"

Jackie corrió hacia el timón y observo como las velas negras del barco caían y eran amarradas para luego dejarse arrastrar con el viento. Poco a poco el barco fue tomando velocidad. En el horizonte olas gigantescas la esperaban acompañadas por rocas que sobresalían del mar.

*

Jack logro sostenerse de una cuerda justo antes de caer al agua helada. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro subir de nuevo a bordo. Ordon no había mejorado su humor y cojeando se acercaba a Jack agitando histéricamente su par de espadas. El brazo izquierdo de Jack goteaba sangre pero eso nunca lo había detenido. Entonces lo vio la velas negras comenzaban a moverse, esa era su señal. Esquivando por última vez el ataque de Ordon y con un movimiento rápido finalizo el trabajo que su hija había comenzado. El grito fue escuchado por todos los que luchaban en el barco y como un gigantesco árbol Ordon cayó al suelo. Sin más que hacer Jack corrió en dirección a su barco "Todos al Perla" grito mientras corría.

*

"Izquierda!" grito Berenice fuertemente apretando el borde del barco sobre el cual estaba apoyando.

"Ya te escuche" respondió Jackie girando el timón hacia la izquierda haciendo que el barco de una vuelta cerrada "No tienes que gritar"

"Disparen!" la voz de Will se escucho seguida por el disparo de un cañón. Uno por uno la tripulación del Perla Negra saltaba hacia el barco en movimiento, acompañados por alguno que otro polizón que era rápidamente lanzado fuera del barco. Poco a poco el barco se fue llenando pero aun faltaba alguien. No había señas del capitán y el camino se hacia cada vez mas difícil.

"Derecha!" grito Berenice pero Jackie no la escucho "Rápido a la derecha!" le dijo nuevamente.

"Donde esta?" dijo Jackie escaneando el barco rápidamente entonces sintió como su brazo era jalado por el timón.

"Te dije derecha" dijo Berenice quien al ultimo momento había echo que el barco girara antes de golpear una roca.

"Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo" la voz de Jack detrás de ambas hizo que se voltearan "Nunca quiten los ojos el camino" tomando el timón con la única mano que todavía le servia logro esquivar las rocas que restaban y cruzo el anillo de rocas que los rodeaba. Por desgracia no habían sido los únicos que habían logrado cruzarla. A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de un corno. El Al-Andalus se encontraba detrás de ellos y acercándose rápidamente. "Todos a los cañones!" ordeno Jack mientras hacia maniobras para esquivar el ataque de los vikingos. Las balas de la catapulta chocaban contra el agua helada pero mantenerlas lejos del barco era un trabajo difícil. La tripulación tomo un cañón por pareja.

Disparos comenzaron a escucharse mientras el Al-Andalus se acercaba poco a poco hasta encontrarse lado a lado. Jackie veía como el enfrentamiento entre ambos barcos había empezado. "Ayudare con los cañones" dijo pero Jack la detuvo. "No, encárgate del timón" le dijo y Jackie pudo ver como su padre apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Rápidamente asintió y tomo el timón con manos temblorosas mientras Jack se sentaba sobre el suelo. "Tu" le dijo a Berenice que era quien se encontraba mas cerca "Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, tienes que ayudarlo." Berenice asintió y se arrodillo junto a Jack...

De repente los ataques de catapulta cesaron, el barco se encontraba junto al Perla Negra. Will vio como los remos del barco fueron cambiados por lanzas. Y la catapulta fue cambiada por un cañón. "Tenemos problemas Jack!" grito pero se dio cuenta que Jack ya no se encontraba navegando su barco. "Maldición…" se dijo a si mismo mientras que encendía la mecha del cañón que tenia en frente.

"Debes alejarte del otro barco" le dijo Berenice mientras amarraba un pedazo de tela alrededor del brazo de Jack.

"Crees que no lo se?" le respondió Jackie girando el timón a la izquierda alejándose del Al-Andalus. Pero el otro barco fue más rápido y el Perla Negra recibió el golpe de una de las lanzas, sacudiéndose bruscamente. Jackie perdió el balance y cayo al suelo para ponerse rápidamente de pie "No puedo mantenerlos alejados Jack!" le grito perdiendo la paciencia y la fe.

Jack se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor y luego estiro su brazo a puntando hacia la lejanía "Navega hacia halla" le dijo "Ay un anillo de rocas que nos servirá para perderlos"

Jackie asintió y giro el barco hacia el punto que Jack le indico.

Impulsado por el fuerte viento el Perla Negra navegaba directamente hacia una gigantesca roca que se levantaba entre las olas. Por cada segundo que pasaba ambos barcos se acercaban al anillo de rocas que tenían enfrente.

"Y ahora que?" grito de nuevo Jackie viendo que estaban peligrosamente cerca de la roca.

Jack no respondió sus ojos cafés solo miraban la roca. "Jack?" volvía a repetir Jackie "Jack!"

"Ahora!" grito Jack

Sin estar segura de que hacer Jackie giro el timón hacia la derecha haciéndolo dar vueltas y al mismo tiempo haciendo que el barco girara apenas esquivando la roca. La tripulación se dio la vuelta para ver como el gigantesco Al-Andalus chocaba contra la roca.

"Lo hicimos" grito Gibbs y toda la tripulación rompió en gritos y aplausos.

"Lo hice?" dijo incrédula Jackie

"Sin duda alguna" dijo Jack sonriente poniéndose de pie y tomando el timón "Ahora…necesito una botella de ron"

* * *

Cap VIII Hades

El sol del Caribe por fin había vuelto a brillar y las aguas eran celestes y calmas. El Perla Negra navegaba por el trópico de Cáncer según las indicaciones de Jackie. "El trópico de Cáncer…" dijo Gibbs junto a Jack quien no quitaba la vista del horizonte "Ese lugar trae consigo malas leyendas, el Estrecho de Gibraltar es territorio peligroso"

"Eso nos dice solo una cosa" sonrió Jack a lo que Gibbs lo miro extrañado. "Mientras mayor sea el peligro mas grande será el tesoro"

Gibbs sonrió a la respuesta del capitán.

No muy lejos de ellos a estribor Jackie limpiaba la cubierta del barco con un viejo trapo mojado. Unos pasos la distrajeron de su trabajo. "Que no puedes ver que estoy trabajando aquí?" le gruño la muchacha "Quítate del camino quieres!"

Una mano se extendió hacia ella y finalmente Jackie levanto la vista para ver a una joven niña parada frente a ella. Su vestimenta era extraña ya que no llevaba nada más que una toga blanca. Su cabello era café claro y enrulado y se balanceaba en el aire. Sus ojos verde claro no se atrevían a juntarse con los ojos jade de Jackie.

"Creo que hiciste un buen trabajo al huir de los vikingos Jacqueline"

Jackie se limpio la espuma de las manos y estrecho la mano de la pequeña "Gracias tu también…" pero se detuvo sin soltarla. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente revisando cada detalle desde sus pies hasta casi llegar a sus ojos. De repente todo se puso oscuro, ya que una mano le había tapado los ojos justo a tiempo. Las manos de Jackie se pusieron sobre las manos que le tapaban los ojos. "Que crees que haces?" dijo molesta retirando las manos opresoras y dando media vuelta para ver quien había sido el descarado.

"Que no vez que hay un intruso a bordo?" le respondió volviendo a ver a la muchacha "Quien demonios eres tu?"

Nuevamente sus ojos fueron tapados y la voz de Will hablo "No es nadie, estas viendo cosas, creo que el jabón te esta haciendo alucinar"

Frustrada se quito las manos de Will de encima y se puso de pie "Escúchame bien si vuelve a hacer eso juro que…un momento" se detuvo todavía apuntando a Will amenazadoramente "Quien eres tu?" rápidamente se volteo a ver a la muchacha nuevamente "Y quien es ella?"

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y al darse la vuelta vio a Jack. "Vamos querida, no seas descortés con nuestros invitados"

"Invitados?" pregunto confundida Jackie.

Jack sonrió y tomo a Will del brazo "Jackie quiero que conozcas a Will Turner un viejo amigo" Will extendió la mano para ser recibida por la mano de Jackie en un amigable estrechon de manos

"Y ella" Jack se había deslizado hacia la pequeña "Es Berenice el oráculo que nos ayudo a encontrarte, así que deberías estarle agradecida"

Jackie miro con desprecio a la pequeña Berenice y desvió su mirada hacia su padre "Cuanto falta para que lleguemos"

"Ah me olvidaba" dijo Jack recordando la verdadera razón por la que se había acercado al trío "No falta mucho, así que necesitare que descifres la siguiente parte del poema"

Jackie asintió y tomo el poema para leerlo en voz alta "_Aqueronte, Cocito, Flegetonte, Lete, Estigia. Navegaras por aguas que nadie mas osó navegar…_hace mención a los cinco ríos del Hades" explico Jackie "Pero no entiendo que tengan que ver con nuestro camino…"

"Estrecho a la vista!" anuncio Pintel desde arriba por lo que todas las miradas se fijaron en la proa del barco. A lo lejos se podía ver claramente como el infinito del océano era entrecortado por dos pedazos de tierra no muy separados uno del otro.

"Nos tomara medio día llegar al estrecho" anuncio Jack "Crees que podrás resolver el acertijo hasta entonces?"

Jackie lo pensó por unos minutos "Haré lo posible" finalmente respondió.

Jack se dispuso a volver a dirigir el barco pero se detuvo a mitad del camino para darse la vuelta nuevamente "Berenice querida, te sugiero que te cambies de atuendo, necesitaras algo más cómodo para poder navegar" sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Jackie "Por que no eres un amor y el prestas algo de ropa, Jackie"

"Pero….mi ropa….Jack!" pero Jack hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de su hija.

Jackie miro con furia a la joven "Sígueme" le dijo a regañadientes. Juntas caminaron hasta la habitación de Jackie. No estaba muy llena y a decir verdad casi nunca pasaba tiempo allí dentro. Abrió un cajón y saco la ropa mas pequeña que pudiese encontrar. Pronto el blanco y simple atuendo fue cambiado por algo más interesante. Pantalones color marrón oscuro que dejaban a la vista sus canillas. Una extraña camiseta que paresia mas un corsé de color rosa ceniza y al igual que la misma Jackie el atuendo traía mandas separada del resto del atuendo. Complementadas por un cinturón y un par de botas. Extrañamente el atuendo parecía quedarle a la perfección. Jackie la miro con satisfacción "Mucho mejor que es viejo y aburrido atuendo que traías"

Ambas volvieron a cubierta solo para ver que el Estrecho había crecido en tamaño y no faltaba mucho para llegar.

"Por que tardaron tanto?" pregunto Jack al verlas acercándose. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Berenice una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios. Después se dirigió a Jackie "Ya lo descifraste?"

Jackie lo miro atónita "Que dijiste?"

"Que si descifraste el poema?" repitió Jack sin prestarle mucha atención

"No" respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente "No lo hice Jack, porque si mal no recuerdo me mandaste a vestir a la niña" su dedo índice apuntaba amenazadoramente a Berenice. Sin decir mas dio media vuelta y se retiro al lado opuesto del barco donde se sentó sobre la madera y desdoblo el pergamino que debía leer.

Las horas pasaron como minutos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sol había intercambiado lugares con la luna. Las estrellas estaban mas brillantes que de costumbre.

"Estamos entrando al estrecho de Gibraltar" explico Jack a la tripulación "No sabemos que encontraremos ahí" sus ojos se clavaron en Jackie quien fijo su mirada lejos de los ojos de Jack. "Así que estén atentos"

El agua estaba tranquila y los vientos eran suaves. La luz de la luna iluminaba el camino del Perla Negra. Entonces las aguas comenzaron a llenarse de neblina, la tripulación del barco saco sus espadas preparándose para lo peor. Jackie miro el agua y sorprendida miro al cielo rápidamente "No puede ser" se dijo a si misma "La luna!" grito al resto de la tripulación "Y las estrellas, miren están desapareciendo"

Jack sostenía el timón firmemente mientras que la tripulación miraba a sus alrededores. Nada. La luz otorgada por la luna y las estrellas los había abandonado y la oscuridad era lo único que alcanzaban a ver. Jackie corrió a proa lo más rápido que pudo. Sus ojos miraban el neblinoso océano.

"Que….que es eso?!" la voz de Marty se escucho gritar a alo lejos. Jackie se dio la vuelta para ver una figura blanca en el océano. Rápidamente corrió a babor donde el resto de la tripulación se había juntado. Comenzó a acercarse al barco lentamente. Finalmente alguien grito "Es una persona! Hombre al agua!"

"No!" grito Jackie antes de que alguien lanzara una soga "Esa cosa no es una persona…"

"Bueno, no se que será, pero al parecer hay varios de ellos" la tripulación se volteo para ver horrorizados que miles de figuras fantasmales comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del barco.

Fue entonces que la idea le llego a la cabeza "Los ríos del Hades…" Jackie se volteo hacia la tripulación "Aléjense de los bordes! No son personas son muertos!"

"Muertos?" exclamaron Pintel y Ragetti al mismo tiempo.

"Ya la escucharon!" grito Jack "Aléjense de los bordes"

A medida que el barco avanzaba mas muertos aparecían de pie sobre el agua. Pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a atacar, tan solo miraban a al tripulación como esperando a que alguno se acercara al agua. Los minutos pasaban y no había ningún rastro de luz. Jackie había tomado asiento en la proa y observaba los rostros fantasmales que se iban alejando.

Entonces sus oídos percibieron una voz a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba "Jacqueline…Jacqueline" repetía la voz en un tono de agonía. Jackie comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la voz que la llamaba. Entonces la vio justo en frente del barco, la figura blanca de Anne Bonny.

"Mama?!" exclamo Jackie al verla

"Jackie…te he estado esperando" le dijo sonriendo. Tenía el cabello largo que se balanceaba con un viento inexistente y vestía completamente de blanco. Sus ojos también brillaban de un color blanco.

"Mama…" Jackie se acerco poco a poco al borde del barco.

"Te he estado esperando hija" dijo el espíritu extendiendo sus brazos "Ven…ven conmigo"

Jackie extendió su brazo derecho y trato de alcanzar a su fallecida madre. Trataba de alcanzarla con tanto empeño que no vio como manos blanquecinas se levantaban del mar y se acercaban a ella.

Jack quien estaba navegando veía con disgusto los rostros adoloridos de todos los muertos que pasaban junto a su barco. "Pero que demonios!" exclamo al ver como Jackie estaba a punto de saltar del otro lado del barco. Rápidamente soltó el timón para correr hacia la proa, pero un golpe a estribor hizo que el barco se sacudiera violentamente. Jack perdió el balance y cayo de bruces al suelo. "Gibbs"" grito mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad debido a las sacudidas que su barco comenzaba a sufrir. "Gibbs el timón!"

EL señor Gibbs que también había caído al suelo se levanto rápidamente y tomo el timón que había comenzado a girar como loco y con todo su esfuerzo trato de mantener el barco estable.

Jack corrió a toda velocidad a proa y llego justo a tiempo para tomar a Jackie por la cintura y halarla de nuevo dentro del barco. Ambos cayendo al suelo.

"Suéltame Jack" grito Jackie tratando de soltarse del agarre de su padre "Es mi madre, tengo que ir con mama!"

Jack miro al lugar en el que Jackie acababa de estar y vio horrorizado la figura de Anne Bonny que tenia sus brazos extendidos hacia el barco y repetía el nombre de Jackie una y otra vez. "Tengo que ir!" gritaba Jackie "Tengo que ayudarla!"

El abrazo de Jack se puso mas firme todavía y su mano izquierda le tapo los ojos.

"No querida, no es ella" le susurro tranquilamente al oído.

"Jack!" la voz de Gibbs se escucho a lo lejos. Jack miro hacia donde la voz provenía y vio como la tripulación se había reunido alrededor del mástil central, cada un con sus espadas afuera pero ninguno capaz de enfrentarse a los espíritus que comenzaban a subir a bordo. Sin querer soltar a su hija Jack tomo su espada y se puso de pie y comenzó a agitar su espada hacia cualquier espíritu que se acercara demasiado. Sin poder hacerles ninguna daño físico lo único que Jack podía hacer era mantenerlos alejados. Pero poco a poco tuvo que ir retrocediendo para no ser aplastado por la enorme cantidad de espíritus que ahora lo habían rodeado a el y a toda su tripulación.

"Y ahora que Jack?" pregunto Anamaria que se encontraba junto a el.

"No lo se compañera" respondió mientras agitaba su espada para alejar a un grupo de espíritus "Mantenerlos alejados el mayor tiempo posible"

Con todo el ajetreo Jack había descubierto los ojos de Jackie quien miraba atónita a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Sus pensamientos corrían a miles de kilómetros por hora mientras que el brazo libre de Jack se encontraba alrededor de sus hombros. Vio como el espíritu de Anne, su madre, se acercaba entre todos los demás.

"Ven hija" le dijo una vez que estaba cerca "Ven conmigo, ven con mama"

Jackie la miro paralizada sin poder decir una sola palabra. Anne se acercaba cada vez más y Jack estaba demasiado distraído defendiéndose de los espíritus que trataba de acercarse como para ver a Anne.

"Ven conmigo" le dijo una vez mas esta vez su voz se había vuelto penosa nuevamente "No me dejes por favor…no dejes que me lastimen"

"No…" dijo Jackie susurrando "No puedo…nooooo!" sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se oculto en el pecho de Jack quien al darse cuenta apunto su espada hacia Anne

"Lo siento querida" le dijo sonriendo sin una sola pizca de miedo "Pero no dejare que te acerques"

La esperanza de salir de aquel lugar había casi desaparecido en el corazón de los exhaustos piratas que luchaban para no ser ahogados en los ríos del Hades. Pero milagrosamente los espíritus comenzaron a retroceder ahogados en llantos y gritando en angustia cada uno volvió a las aguas oscuras.

"Que esta pasando?" dijo Pintel al ver como los espíritus comenzaba su retirada. Y fue allí cuando vieron como un pequeño rayo de luz se asomaba a lo lejos y crecía cada vez más a medida de que el barco avanzaba.

Finalmente los ojos de toda la tripulación quedaron cegados por la luz del sol que los recibió a la salida del Hades. Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la brillantez. Habían salido de lo que había sido en realidad una cueva de gigantesco tamaño. La luz del amanecer alumbraba las ahora celestes aguas y los piratas miraban a su alrededor regocijados de alegría y alivio. Jack miro satisfecho las aguas azules que se mostraban calmas. Y luego miro a Jackie que todavía seguía sujeta a su cintura sin querer mirar. Su mano se poso en el hombro de la asustada joven. "Lo logramos" le dijo positivo y Jackie por fin se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, lagrimas secas habían marcado su rostro y todavía temblaba. Pero al ver la luz su corazón dejo de latir tan fuerte y recupero su animo.

* * *

Cap IX Caribdis

Una navaja casi oxidada se clavo sobre el mapa que estaba desenrollado sobre la mesa de madera. "Ahora que capitán?" la voz rasposa de uno de sus tripulantes pregunto desde la puerta. "Al Mar Rojo" respondió irritado Drake.

"_Yo tengo el mapa" grito "Todavía tengo tu mapa!"_

Francis Drake se llevo una mano frustrado, había pasado noches sin dormir recordando ese momento. La joven Sparrow todavía tenía su mapa. "Nederlen!" llamo al hombre que acababa de salir

"Si mi capitán?" respondió Nederlen volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

"Volveremos a Francia" ordeno "Necesitaremos ayuda para encontrar a Sparrow"

El hombre sonrió mostrando su falta de dientes y asintió en aceptación.

*

El Perla Negra comenzó a perder su velocidad por la notable falta de viento. Las olas habían dejado de agitarse y el océano parecía un camino lizo de color azul. Sin un rumbo fijo el barco parecía estar flotando en un solo lugar. Aprovechando la calma Jackie se sentó sobre la familiar madera del Perla Negra apoyando su espalada sobre el mástil. El pergamino desdoblado se encontraba entre sus piernas cruzadas. Se aseguro de tener completa solitud miro a ambos lados y a parte de un pequeño grupo que jugaba a quien escupía mas lejos y Ragetti y Pintel discutiendo en lo mas alto del barco la atmósfera era perfecta para concentrarse.

Leía y releía atentamente los siguientes tres versos del extraño poema. "Serás esclavo de la esfera…" repitió en voz alta. Cerró sus ojos y trato de recordar algo que pudiese ayudarla a descifrar lo que quería decir el poema. Una suave brisa atrajo con ella el olor a sal y ron. Aun concentrada pudo sentir como unos pasos se acercaron a ella y tomaron asiento a su lado derecho.

"Estoy en eso" dijo de inmediato Jackie "Y ninguno de los tres versos suena muy optimista"

Jack no dijo nada pero su mano llena de anillos tomo el pergamino y lo doblo mirando a Jackie lo cual llamo su atención. Ella lo miro de vuelta pero algo dentro de si no le permitía mantener contacto visual con el, al no tener un pergamino donde podía ocultar su vista decidió ver al grupo de piratas que escupía hacia el mar.

Ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato hasta que Jackie rompió el silencio y sin mirar a su padre a los ojos pregunto finalmente "Jack? Como era mi mamá?"

Jack la miro inseguro, nunca había hablado de Anne con nadie pero quien mejor para hablar de ella que su propia hija.

"Bueno" dijo todavía con aire de desconfianza "Se parecía a ti"

"De veras?" pregunto incrédula Jackie ahora sus ojos jade mirando directamente a los de Jack.

Jack sonrió y asintió "Claro que si! Aventurera, valiente, indomable y tenia un corazón de oro, algo muy difícil de encontrar en alta mar sabes?" hizo una pausa y cerro sus ojos recordando a Anne "Tenia tus ojos y tu sonrisa" dijo nostálgico. "Y siempre quiso que viveras libre, navegando, como lo hacia ella, esa Annie siempre preocupada por los demás"

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Jackie que fueron limpiadas con el pulgar de Jack... "Annie era una gran persona" finalizo.

La joven se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su padre ponerse de pie. "Bueno capitán no puedo creer que un pirata como usted se pueda poner nostálgico"

Jack tomo su mano y se puso de pie "Nostálgico? Para nada" respondió Jack sonriendo.

Juntos caminaron sobre la cubierta aunque Jackie parecía tener más prisa que de costumbre. "Tenemos que salir de esta agua lo mas pronto posible" le dijo a Jack quien caminaba despreocupadamente. "Jack!" grito impaciente la joven y por fin pudo llamar la atención de su padre.

"Mmm?" fue la respuesta indiferente del pirata

"Si no me equivoco, y la verdad quisiera estar equivocada" explico Jackie "Hay un monstruo en estas aguas, así que debemos salir de inmediato"

"Ahhh si," dijo pensativo "Y como propones que hagamos eso?" agrego burlonamente "No hay viento por lo tanto no podremos movernos"

Jackie frunció el entrecejo ante la indiferencia de Jack, al parece su mente había volado a un lugar lejano.

*

"Ese tesoro, ira directamente a la corona" dijo Drake manteniendo su cabeza inclinada "A excepción de una pequeña comisión que pedimos mis hombres y yo"

"Espero que esto valga la pena Francis" respondió el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla forrada con telas traídas del exterior. La habitación tenía cuadros que mostraban a hombres vestidos de uniforme.

Drake hizo una reverencia exagerada "Le aseguro que esto valdrá la pena"

"En ese caso" estiro una mano gruesa ara tomar una pluma con la cual comenzó a garabatear en un pedazo de papel. Finalmente derramo un poco de cera sobre el sobre y lo sello con su anillo.

*

Contradiciendo las palabras de Jack el Perla Negra comenzó a moverse sobre el agua calma, cada vez adquiriendo más velocidad. Jack y Jackie miraron a sus alrededor aun no había nada de viento y las vela no estaba desplegadas. Pero aun así el agua se torno violenta.

"Caribdis" dijo Jackie mirando a babor. Donde el agua comenzó a tomar más velocidad. Pronto la tripulación pudo ver como un enorme circulo se había formado y como el barco iba camino al centro.

"Caribdis" también dijo Gibbs un tono tenebroso en su voz "Es un monstruo que devora tripulaciones enteras"

Los miembros de la tripulación que lo acompañaban se miraron unos a otros preocupados.

Un rugido proveniente del centro del torbellino en el cual comenzaban a girar les puso los pelos de punta. Jack sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el timón y comenzó a dar órdenes. "Olvídense de las velas!" grito a la tripulación que ya había comenzado a izar las velas negras "A segunda cubierta todos! Es hora de utilizar los remos"

Siguiendo las órdenes del capitán la tripulación bajo a segunda cubierta y rápidamente cambiaron los cañones por los remos que habían robado hace ya mucho tiempo pero que jamás les habían servido de nada. Tres personas se juntaron para manejar cada remo. "Todos juntos" grito Gibbs "Uno...Dos…Remen!" sincronizando sus movimientos los bucaneros comenzaron a remar para poder escapar de Caribdis.

"Nadie jamás a escapado de Caribdis" dijo Bosun mientras haciendo el trabajo de dos personas era acompañado por el mudo Cotton y su guacamayo.

"Remen…remen" repetía el pajarraco una y otra vez.

Jack mientras tanto luchaba contra su propio timón que se resistía a doblar en sentido contrario. "Jackie busca a Berenice!" le ordeno mientras trataba de que el timón no pierda el control. "Encárgate de mantenerla a salvo!"

Jackie lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo pero siendo el capitán y siendo este un momento critico no se quejo y corrió en busca de la pequeña que había desaparecido desde que entraron al Hades. El barco se movía de derecha a izquierda exageradamente y la espuma del océano se rociaba sobre la cubierta de madera del perla Negra.

Will que era el único que no había descendido a segunda cubierta trataba de ayudar a Jack a mover el timón. Pero era imposible y apenas podían dejarlo quieto y bajo control. "Ahora que Jack?" pregunto el joven

"Jack no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra el timón.

"No lo se muchacho…"

"Berenice!" grito Jackie con amabas manos actuando como altavoz y resonando sobre los rugidos de las olas "Berenice!! Donde demonios se metió?"

El tiempo corría y por cada segundo que pasaba el Perla Negra iba adquiriendo más velocidad, lo cual no era buenas noticias para la tripulación.

"Jackie?" la voz de Berenice hizo que se diera la vuelta y finalmente la vio oculta detrás de las escaleras que daban a la segunda cubierta.

"Que demonios haces ahí?" le grito Jackie pero su reacción cambio al ver el rostro atemorizado de la pequeña.

"Ningún barco pudo escapar de Caribdis" le dijo Berenice.

Jackie extendió su mano amigablemente "Pero este no es cualquier barco" le dijo tranquilizadoramente. Berenice tomo la mano de Jackie y con su ayuda se puso de pie. Para el momento en que Jackie había tomado a la pequeña de la mano el barco había adquirido una velocidad extremadamente peligrosa y el barco había comenzado a voltearse verticalmente.

"Ha este paso no lo lograremos" dijo Jackie sosteniéndose para no perder el balance.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer" le dijo Berenice.

La mente de Jackie comenzó a correr a toda velocidad tratando de pensar en algo. Mientras que se sostenía de la baranda de madera que adornaba aquellas escaleras. La cubierta del barco estaba cada vez mas mojada debido a las olas que chocaban contra el casco.

Finalmente lo recordó y rápidamente saco el pergamino con el poema y leyó los versos rápidamente. "Aquí esta _Huir es imposible a menos que Helios extienda su mano…_"

"Helios!" dijo Berenice "Es el dios del viento!"

"Eso es!" exclamo Jackie "Las velas!"

Jackie se dio media vuelta para bajar a segunda cubierta y buscar al resto de la tripulación pero fue detenida por Berenice.

"No hay tiempo" le dijo apuntando hacia el centro del gigantesco torbellino en el que se habían metido. Donde se podía ver a al inmensa criatura que esperaba en el medio. Tenia la forma de una gigantesca flor, a excepción de que era de un color verde mohoso y lo que hubieran sido pétalos en una flor eran colmillos rodeando el rosado interior de la gigantesca boca de Caribdis. "Tendremos que hacerlo nosotras"

Jackie dudo por un minuto pero Berenice tenia razón, el tiempo se acaba y debían actuar rápido. Entonces sin decir más palabras corrió hacia el mástil central donde se agarro de la escalera que conducía al nido del cuervo "Tú desataras las velas de estribor y yo desatare las de babor"

Berenice asintió en aceptación y comenzó a subir la escalera justo detrás de Jackie.

Siguiendo el plan de Jackie ambas muchachas se separaron, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha. Por su lado Berenice comenzó a desamarrar lo más rápido que podía las velas. Finalmente desato el último nudo y una de las velas se abrió sacudiendo el barco violentamente. La joven tuvo que sostenerse de la viga de madera para no caer a cubierta. Sus ojos se fijaron en Jackie que estaba en el otro extremo y también como ella había logrado desatar el último nudo soltando la otra vela.

"Que demonios están haciendo?" la voz de Jack se escuchó desde abajo. "Dije que no desaten las velas!"

Ambas muchachas bajaron nuevamente por la escalera y corrieron junto a Jack quien no se veía nada contento y su optimismo había desaparecido por completo.

"Solo espera" le dijo Jackie sonriendo todavía confiando en el pedazo de pergamino que tenia arrugado en su mano derecha. Jack todavía se encontraba luchando contra el timón del barco pero les dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de aceptación.

"Avisen a la tripulación" les ordeno.

Las dos asintieron y corrieron hacia el otro lado del barco para poder bajar a segunda cubierta. Fue cuando la sintieron, una ráfaga de viento choco contra las velas negras. Y el barco finalmente pudo luchar contra la marea. "Si!" exclamo Jackie "Vamos Beny, avisemos al resto de la tripulación" pero no obtuvo respuesta "Beny?" Jackie se dio media vuelta "Berenice?" repitió y temiendo lo peor se asomo por el borde "Oh cielos…"

"Remen!" la voz de Gibbs gritaba desesperadamente mientras la tripulación remaba para salvar su vida.

"Vamos a morir" dijo Ragetti perdiendo la compostura mientras él, Pintel y Marty remaban.

"Cállate y sigue remando!" dijo Pintel.

"Auxilio!" Los cinco ojos se voltearon a ver por el pequeño agujero que tenían a su izquierda por donde el remo sobresalía y daba directo a las aguas furiosas. La joven de catorce años estaba colgada del remo que tenían en sus manos, tratando de no caer al agua.

En cubierta Jackie corrió y tomo una cuerda para luego asomarse por el borde de nuevo. "Toma la cuerda!" grito llamando la atención de Berenice que colgaba apenas de uno de los remos. Pero la cuerda no era lo suficientemente larga para que las cortas manos de Berenice pudieran agarrarla.

Los tres piratas miraban atónitos como Berenice trataba de agarrar la cuerda sin suceso alguno. "Suban el remo!" grito Marty que a pesar de su tamaño llamo la atención de los otros dos que asintieron y bajaron sus brazos junto al remo para que así el extremo donde Berenice estaba subiera. Finalmente pudo agarrar la cuerda y fue halada hacia arriba por Jackie. Ambas cayeron sobre el suelo de madera cansadas y jadeando fuertemente.

"Que esperan!" grito Jack perdiendo la paciencia, su mal humor era tan grande que su grito se escucho hasta segunda cubierta "Aseguren los aparejos rápido! Mugrientos buenos para nada!"

"Que aseguremos los aparejos?" dijo Gibbs "Pero si el dijo que…oh olvídenlo…Bueno ya lo escucharon!"

Los pasos se escucharon retumbando en las escaleras de madera y pronto la cubierta estaba llena de piratas que iban de aquí halla trabajando halando cuerdas y asegurando las velas.

Fuertes vientos que comenzaron a soplar y el barco adquirió la velocidad suficiente como para luchar contra la corriente que los arrastraba. Poco a poco el barco logro escapar del círculo de la muerte y llegaron a aguas calmas. Con espanto todavía en sus mentes pero calma en el fondo la tripulación regocijo sus ojos al ver como la enorme boca se cerraba y descendía al fondo del mar dejando un vació a su alrededor. Las aguas violentas habían parado dejando la misma tranquilidad que antes.

Risas y gritos de júbilo llenaron el ambiente del Perla Negra, Jack por fin pudo soltar el timón y caminaba por la cubierta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Will se sentó sobre el suelo de madera exhausto pero contento. Jackie y Berenice se habían puesto de pie y comenzaron a celebrar junto a la tripulación.

Jack camino hacia ellas y sus ojos cafés se fijaron en Jackie para luego mirar a Berenice que se encontraba empapada pero sonreía con alivio.

"Como fue que te mojaste?" pregunto confuso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Me resbale y caí al mar pero Jackie me rescato" explico Berenice sonriendo y señalando a Jackie quien a la mención de su nombre cruzo sus brazos y miro en dirección opuesta.

"Que tu que?" exclamo Jack al enterarse de la noticia su voz se alzo amenazadoramente.

"Yo…lo siento mucho papa…" fue lo único que la pequeña dijo y sin darse cuenta de su palabras bajo la cabeza apenada, lista para recibir su castigo.

Pero Jack no dijo nada, una de sus cejas se levanto notoriamente e izo una mueca de incredulidad. "Como me llamaste?" pregunto para asegurarse de que había oído correctamente.

"Como lo llamaste?!" estallo Jackie.

Berenice se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había llamado a Jack "papá"

"El no es tu padre!" reclamo Jackie volteándose hacia ambos y alzando la voz "No puedes llamarlo así!"

Berenice la miro apenada y se dispuso a darle una explicación pero Jack la interrumpió.

"Calma querida" dijo Jack riendo nerviosamente "No hizo nada malo, además no me molesta"

Jackie se quedo con las palabras dentro de su boca y rápidamente se puso de pie "Bien" dijo furiosa "Como quieras!"

Jack y Berenice miraron como la adolescente se alejaba furiosa.

"De veras no te molesta Jack?" pregunto Berenice sonriendo tímidamente aun apenada.

"Claro que no" dijo optimista Jack golpeándola juguetonamente en el brazo izquierdo "Ahora acompáñame Beny, vamos a celebrar!"

Los eufóricos piratas celebraron hasta altas horas de la noche. Acompañados por ron y cánticos, la tripulación festejo el seguir vivos. Finalmente cuando la ultima vela se apago y el ultimo pirata borracho se echo en su hamaca el silencio de aquellas extrañas aguas fue el único sonido que se escucho esa noche. Pero ahogados en ron y roncando ruidosamente ninguno noto como nuevamente el agua se cubría por una densa neblina.

Con la cabeza aun adolorida y los ojos pesándole Jack se levanto por el extraño barullo que se oía en cubierta. Aun casi ciego del cansancio se vistió lenta y perezosamente. Para finalmente abrir la puerta de su cabina y ver…absolutamente nada. "Que fue lo que paso anoche?" dijo Jack mientras se frotaba os ojos y miraba a su alrededor, su tripulación ya había despertado y cada quien observaba como el mar y el cielo habían desaparecido y habían sido reemplazados por una densa y blanca neblina.

Camino tambaleándose por cubierta observando a sus hombres trabajar y finalmente diviso a Gibbs y Jackie hablando juntos mientras ambos miraban el pergamino desdoblado. Esquivo a un par de sus tripulantes hasta llegar junto a ellos.

"…Por eso debemos navegar cautelosamente" finalizo Jackie mientras Will asentía.

"Encantador clima no les parece?" saludo Jack a ambos. "Alguna noticia interesante?"

"Dame tu brújula" le dijo Jackie extendiendo su mano.

Jack la miro extrañado y luego su cara hizo una mueca ofendida "No" le respondió alejando la brújula de las manos de Jackie "Es mi brújula"

Jackie suspiro como si estuviese tratando con un niño de cinco años "Bien entonces ábrela"

Jack dudo por un momento pero finalmente cedió y abrió la brújula, la pequeña aguja dio dos vueltas indecisas hasta que finalmente se detuvo apuntando al noreste. Jackie miro a Gibbs quien asintió "Entonces zarpamos al noroeste" dijo el joven pirata

Jack miro a Jackie confundido y ella sonrió satisfecha "Bien es mal, mal es bien" le respondió "Esta en el poema"

El pirata encogió los hombros "Como tu digas" dijo indiferente mientras se paraba detrás del timón y navegaba entre la neblina.

La tripulación trabajaba en silencio, decididos a no confiarse de las aguas tranquilas cada quien tenia sus oídos bien abiertos, ya que este era el único sentido que les seria de utilidad.

"Tan solo espero que no salga otro monstruo de las profundidades" tartamudeo Ragetti mientras amarraba un par de cuerdas.

"Cállate!" le grito Pintel "El miedo los atrae…pueden verlo en tus ojos" dijo apuntándose el ojo derecho.

"Ojo" respondió Ragetti ofendido "Tengo un solo ojo, recuerdas?"

"Capitán!" grito uno de los tripulantes "Creo que puedo ver algo a la lejanía"

Jackie corrió hacia el bucanero y trato de ver mas halla de su nariz.

Tenia razón, había algo frente a ellos pero que?.

"Que es?" pregunto Jackie pero el pirata la silencio. Quedándose con las palabras en la boca Jackie escucho atenta. Entonces pudo distinguir entre el sonido de olas tranquilas el agua chocándose contra…

"Rocas!" exclamaron ambos.

"Jack! Da la vuelta nos dirigimos hacia picos de rocas!" grito Jackie mientras corría por cubierta llamando a su padre. "Me escuchaste? Da la vuelta!"

Pero Jack hizo oídos sordos al aviso de Jackie y continuo firme.

"Jack!" exclamo Jackie sacudiendo su mano frente a los ojos del pirata.

"No hagas eso querida" dijo Jack sonriendo "Estoy tratando de navegar"

"Pero nos dirigimos a las rocas!"

"Rocas!" grito otro tripulante diferente "Rocas a la vista capitán!"

"Jack" exclamo Will al ver la decisión del capitán y la terquedad que tenia.

Todos y cada uno exceptuando al capitán corrieron a babor y estribor para asomarse a ver.

"Vamos a chocar!" grito uno de ellos y todos se voltearon hacia a Jack quien no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de cambiar de dirección

"Jack!" grito el Sr. Gibbs estaban a solo centímetros del manto de rocas que cubría el océano. Jackie cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin duda Jack había perdido la cordura. Pero por más que esperase el choque nunca llegaba. Finalmente logro abrir sus ojos y se asomo por la borda para ver que picos de mas de dos metros mas altos que el barco se alzaban a su alrededor pero ninguno se interponía en su camino.

Jack sonrió satisfecho "Que todos ustedes perros sucios se olvidaron de confiar en su capitán?!" grito optimista.

"Si hubiera cambiado de dirección" se dijo Jackie a si misma "Hubiéramos chocado…"

Camino observando los picos rocosos que se alzaban a su alrededor, era un escenario relativamente hermoso.

"Tenias razón" le dijo a Jack quien la miro satisfecho. "Yo…lo siento" su voz se escucho rendida y forzada.

Jack soltó una carcajada "Ya te acostumbraras a ver que yo siempre tengo la razón"

"Que?!" exclamo Jackie furiosa "Eso es una vil mentira!"

Pero Jack tan solo reía animoso.

"Eres peor que un niño!" le grito Jackie y se dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos. Pero en medio de su furia cerro sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Poco a poco la niebla se volvió cada vez menos densa y pronto el Perla Negra navegaba sobre las claras aguas iluminadas por el sol de medio día.

*

"Así que" dijo una voz desde una esquina oscura en aquella habitación, tenia una carta recién abierta entre sus manos "Vienes a pedirme ayuda, como un perro con la cola entre las patas"

Drake no dijo nada, pero trataba de no arrancarle la lengua y ahorcarlo con la misma.

"Son ordenes de la corona, Belmont" finalmente dijo Drake.

Belmont tan solo se rió mientras tomaba un gorro de la percha y se lo ponía sobre la cabeza.

"Comodoro Belmont" le dijo "Un poco mas respeto Drake"

Drake apretó su puño tratando de controlar su furia.

*

"Capitán tenemos un problema" dijo Gibbs

* * *

Cap X Escila

El Perla Negra se encontraba anclado en aguas tranquilas mientras que el viento salado corría lentamente y el sol de medio día calentaba la cubierta. Jack se acerco a Gibbs que observaba a través de un telescopio.

El pirata tomo el telescopio y miro a través de el. Tras unos momentos observando se llevo la mano derecha a la barbilla.

"Crees que será posible pasar?" pregunto finalmente. Gibbs se veía algo nervioso pero aun así debía responder.

"Bueno Jack…" dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos "Es bastante angosto, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que logremos pasar ese estrecho…"

"Dijiste…pocas probabilidades?" pregunto Jack mientras volvía a observar a través del telescopio.

A lo lejos el mar era cortado por terreno rocoso, no había un camino marítimo a excepción de un pequeño estrecho que se abría justo en el medio.

"S…si capitán" respondió Gibbs

Jack se quedo en silencio "En ese caso lo intentaremos"

"Pero Jack…."

"El hecho de que haya pocas probabilidades significa que hay una pequeña, una mínima posibilidad de que lo logremos" explico Jack cerrando el telescopio y entregándoselo a Gibbs "Icen las velas! Pónganse a trabajar! Y donde demonios están las niñas?"

"Ya te dije que NO" dijo Jackie dándole la espalda a Berenice mientras sus ojos leían y releían el pergamino donde el poema esta escrito.

"Pero podría ayudarte a descifrar el mapa" insistió la niña "He vivido cientos de años mas que tu, se mucho mas de estas cosas"

"Tu no sabes nada sobre descifrar acertijos" respondió engreídamente Jackie.

Berenice cruzo los brazos enfadada.

"Jackie! Berenice!"

Ambas se voltearon para ver al bucanero de un solo ojos acercándose a ellas "El Capitán las llama" les dijo Will.

"Lograste descifrar algo?" pregunto Jack mientras giraba el timón.

"Bueno…" dijo Jackie "No debemos dejar que caiga ni una sola gota de sangre al mar"

"Eso o descifraste porque esta ya escrito en el pergamino" dijo burlonamente Berenice

"Ya cállate!" le grito la mayor

"Niñas por favor" dijo Jack , su voz sonaba aburrida "Jackie, termina de descifrar lo que falta y Berenice, ayuda al cocinero quieres, trata de convencerlo de que deje de cocinar sopa de patatas"

"Pero…" dijo Berenice

"En un barco pirata no existen peros" dijo Jack solemnemente "Además juro que si veo una patata mas en lo que resta del viaje me lanzare a los tiburones"

Rendida la joven oráculo se encamino bajo cubierta donde se encontraba la cocina. El cocinero, el Señor Vimerpon o mejor conocido como Bin era un hombre de gran tamaño, en lo alto y lo ancho. Tenia la piel apenas tostada a diferencia del resto de la tripulación. Su rostro tenía un aspecto aterrador y maquiavélico pero era un hombre con un gran sentido de humor.

"Cielos Beny tienes peor cara que un marinero a punto de ser tragado por el Kraken" rió Bin, peor la niña solo suspiro aburrida. "Vamos dile al tío Bin que tienes" volvió a intentar de nuevo mientras que comenzaba a introducir especias de diferentes al caldo que tenia enfrente.

"Alguna vez has sentido que no haces nada útil para la tripulación?" pregunto Berenice.

Bien pensó por un minuto colocándose la mano izquierda en la cabeza. "No" dijo finalmente

Beny suspiro y se sentó sobre una caja que había sobre el piso. "No soy de ayuda para nadie"

Bin dejo de hacer lo que hacia y se acerco a la deprimida niña arrodillándose junto a ella pero con cuidado de no mirarla a los ojos.

"No digas eso Beny" le dijo dándole palmaditas "A cada estrella le llega su momento de brillas, solo debes esperar hasta que te llegue tu turno"

Beny subió las rodillas sobre la caja y enredo sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

"Y Jackie" se quejo "Siempre piensa que tiene todo el poema resuelto pero no es así!"

Bin se rió, la gran barriga que tenía se sacudió junto a sus carcajadas

"Serán celos?"

"Claro que no Bin!" respondió a la defensiva "No debe caer ninguna gota de sangre al agua, n a, na, na, bla, bla, bla" pero de repente se detuvo tragándose las palabras "Eso es!"

Bin la miro levantando una ceja, la niña se había puesto de pie en un santiamén, su rostro tenia una expresión de preocupación pintada sobre ella.

"Debo decirle a Jack" dijo y sin dar explicaciones corrió a la parte superior del barco

"Beny!" grito Bin confundido

"No te preocupes" dijo aun subiendo las escaleras "Tan solo…deja de cocinar patatas"

Esquivando a lo piratas que se encontraban trabajando en cubierta Berenice corrió hacia donde se encontraba Jack. El pirata tenía un ojo cerrado y moviendo ligeramente el timón de izquierda a derecha trataba de mantener al Perla en un rumbo derecho al pequeño estrecho.

"Jack!" dijo tratando de llamar la atención pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Jack!" repitió nuevamente pero el capitán se encontraba ocupando mirando un punto fijo delante de el. Finalmente no tuvo remedio que comenzar a tirar de su brazo. Finalmente Jack la miro desconcertado "Y ahora que pasa?" pregunto extrañado.

"Debemos salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible!" dijo Berenice.

"Pero si no dejamos que caiga ni una gota de sangre…"

"No!" lo interrumpió Berenice. "Estamos en peligro Jack!"

"Vete a lavar platos niña" dijo Jackie apareciendo nuevamente. Berenice la ignoro por completa, su vos era temblorosa y apresurada.

"Es Escila!" grito frustrada. Jack y Jackie abrieron los ojos como platos. "Escila es atraída por la sangre pero también cuando barcos invaden su territorio y además como…"

"Como acabamos de pasar a Caribdis…" agrego Jackie "Un monstruo con cara de mujer, tres filas de dientes, y perros bordeándole la cintura"

"No olvides las serpientes" agrego Jack "Mas rápido!" grito hacia la tripulación "Debemos salir de esta aguas!"

"Como no se me ocurrió…" dijo Jackie para si misma.

"No hay tiempo" dijo Jack "Adviertan al resto de la tripulación que estén atentos"

Ambas asintieron y tomando caminos separados comenzaron a dispersar la noticia.

"rápido" dijo Jackie tomando una cuerda y ayudando a Grapple y otro pirata mas "No podemos dejar que Escila nos alcance"

La reacción en ambos hombres fue de horror por lo que comenzaron a trabajar más rápido.

No había pasado ni una hora y el estrecho estaba cada vez mas cerca, el Perla navegaba escapando de lo desconocido. Jackie se asomó por la borda y miraba preocupadamente el agua. Unos gritos desde el nido del cuervo llamaron su atención. Vio como Pintel y Ragetti bajaban por las cuerdas que colgaban desde la parte más alta del barco. "Es el monstruo!" grito Ragetti y todos los bucaneros lo miraron atemorizados

"Halla!" grito Pintel apuntando a la lejanía. Un sector del agua Caribeña que los rodeaba, clara como el cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y burbujas comenzaba a salir a la superficie. El trabajo en el barco había cesado y todos los piratas abordo observaban paralizados por el miedo como de entre las aguas surgía una cabellera rubia seguida por el torso de una mujer desnuda.

"Que demonios están haciendo?" grito Jack "Vuelvan a trabajo o los lanzare personalmente al mar!" reaccionando con la voz de su capitán la tripulación comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente.

Un chillido penetrante se escucho proveniente de donde Escila acabad de aparecer. Los piratas se estremecieron deteniéndose por unos segundos antes de comenzar a trabajar nuevamente, la desesperación los había tomado y trabajaban lo más rápido posible por acercarse al estrecho que los salvaría. Berenice pensó dos veces en volver bajo cubierta junto con Bin, pero algo dentro de si la hizo quedarse. Se acerco a un grupo de piratas que se encontraban amarrando sogas y sin preguntarles comenzó a ayudarlos.

Atreviéndose a mirar Jackie observo como la cabeza de Escila se iba alejando a mediada que el barco avanzaba rápidamente. "La velas están amarradas al máximo capitán!" anuncio Gibbs. La tensión en el barco crecía poco a poco, las aguas estaban tranquilas a excepción del Perla que navegaba a toda velocidad sobre ellas.

"Esto no esta bien" dijo Jackie mirando a su alrededor. Fue entonces en que una serpiente gigantesca de un color rosa oscuro emergió de las aguas salpicando el agua tibia sobre los bucaneros. Lanzo un grito al cielo y pretendió atacar la cubierta del barco. Pero un disparo la alejo antes de que el barco virara a la derecha para esquivarla. Lo cual no sirvió de mucho ya que un par más de serpientes salieron del agua.

Jack apenas podía maniobrar a la velocidad con al que iban, y las serpientes aparecían una tras otra. Un grito maléfico se escucho justo detrás del barco estremeciéndole la espina. Se volteo para ver como el torso de la mujer nadaba a gran velocidad detrás de ellos. Seguido de la risa unos aullidos acompañados de ladridos también sobresaltaron a la tripulación. Justo como decían las leyendas, la cintura de aquel monstruo estaba rodeada por cabezas de perros.

"A los cañones!" grito Jack, al mismo tiempo que la mitad de la tripulación corría bajo cubierta y preparaba los cañones. Los que se habían quedado en cubierta habían sacado sus espadas y luchaban contra las serpientes que surgían del mar.

"Toma un arma!" grito Jackie algo agitada observando a su alrededor en espera de que aparezca alguna serpiente mas. Berenice la miro anonadada. "rápido!"

Obedeciendo corrió bajo cubierta, podía sentir lo movimientos bruscos del barco y escuchar los disparos de cañones. Entro a la cocina y comenzó a buscar por todas partes.

"Bin que demonios estas haciendo?" pregunto al ver al cocinero preparando sopa de cordero silbando al son de "Pirata Siempre Ser"

El hombre la miro y encogió los hombros "Igual ya se estaba echando a perder"

Berenice se llevo una mano a la cara "No me refiero al cordero!! Agh olvídalo! Necesito un arma, nos ataca un monstruo marino!"

Bien dejo de descuartizar al cordero que tenia entre manso y pensó por un minuto "Bueno hay un hacha en aquel estante" le dijo apuntando a una alacena. Berenice corrió y tomo el oxidada hacha y volvió a subir a cubierta. El barco se sacudía por las embestidas de las serpientes que rápidamente se sumarian acabando ilesas. La cubierta se encontraba resbalosa debido al agua salda que había caído sobre ella.

Una de las serpientes emergió del agua y se lanzo sobre la cubierta fallando el mástil por poco. Jackie y otro grupo de piratas corrieron a esta y trataron de alejarla del barco. Berenice corrió también. Lanzando su hacha que sorprendentemente llego a clavarse en el ojo rojizo de la bestia que se levanto con un grito de terror y volvió al mar. El grupo de piratas aplaudieron alegres ante tal acto de acción.

"No estuvo mal" le dijo Jackie acercándose a mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de l cabeza. Pero antes de poder continuar celebrando la serpiente que parecía haber sido vencida apareció furiosa nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia quien la había atacado.

"Cuidado!" Berenice fue empujada fuera del camino por Jackie quien ahora se encontraba colgando de un pie, entre las fauces de la serpiente.

"Bájame!" grito enfurecida mientras trato de cortarla con su espada pero perdió el agarre y esta cayo sobre la cubierta de madera.

Jack se encontraba luchando contra el tiempo. Si no lograban llegar al estrecho lo más pronto posible se convertirían en el almuerzo de Escila.

"Ayuda!!" Jack levanto la vista, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Esa voz era de…"Anamaria toma el timón!" ordeno soltando el timón y tomando su espada. La muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar el timón antes de que el barco pierda control.

Espadas volaban al aire tratando de darle a la serpiente pero la velocidad y la falta de buena puntería lo hacían imposible.

Jackie se sacudía tratando de soltarse del agarre de la serpiente. Su pierna había quedado atascado entre dos dientes resultando milagrosamente ilesa, peor si no se soltaba a tiempo se encontraría bajo el mar siendo devorada por aquel animal.

"Jack!" exclamo Berenice al ver que el capitán acababa de llegar sin pensarlo, soltó su espada y tomo la pistola que cargaba consigo. Cero uno de sus ojos apuntando lo mejor que podía.

El disparo fue certero dándole justo en el hocico. Con un último grito de dolor la serpiente cayo al mar soltando a Jackie que cayo sobre la cubierta. Respirando rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor. Estuvo a punto de agradecer a Jack peor la voz de Anamaria la hizo reaccionar.

"Será mejor que se agarren!" grito tomando el timón con fuerza. Los piratas se voltearon al otro lado.

Estaban tan ocupados luchando contra Escila que no notaron que el sol de mediodía había sido opacado por la sobra del rocoso estrecho. "Agarrence de donde puedan!" alcanzo a decir Jack. Todos los tripulantes al no tener a donde ir se sujetaron del borde de la cubierta.

"Es muy pequeño no lograremos pasar!" dijo Berenice mirando como el estrecho era apenas mas grande que el mismo barco.

"Claro que si!" respondió Jackie sosteniéndose fuertemente y cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor.

"Vamos Perla" decía Jack agarrándose y palpando la madera del barco "Hazlo por papa"

Anamaria podía sentir sus manos temblando pero mantuvo el timón recto. El grupo de picos que se alzaba a su alrededor detuvo la aparición de las serpientes. Peor aun así el estrecho parecía listo para comérselos y hundir al Perla Negra para siempre en el mar.

"Vamos Perla…" dijo apretando los dientes "Vamos…" cerro los ojos justo en ultimo momento, rezando por perdón pero…aun seguía viva? La navegante abrió de inmediato sus ojos cafés. El sol había desaparecido por completo y a ambos lados del barco se encontraban paredes de rocas que se alzaban a varios metros sobre ellos.

La sorpresa perduro por unos segundos antes de que el barco estallara en aplauso, grito y silbidos de júbilo. El grito de Escila golpeando la roca furiosa alegro mas aun a los piratas. El Estrecho no era tan largo como alto así que no tardaron menos de cinco minutos en traspasarlo.

El sol había dejado su intensidad y ahora daba un aire tibio obre aguas tranquilas mientras el barco navegaba una vez mas pacíficamente. Jack y el Señor Gibbs caminaron alrededor observando los daños. Los cuales no fueron muchos a excepción de rasguños sobre la coraza del barco y algunos huecos en cubierta. "Será mejor reparar esto antes de enfrentar a cualquier otro monstruo marino" dijo Gibbs y Jack asintió en aceptación. "Jackie tu encárgate de descifrar el resto del poema"

La muchacha lo miro y luego negó con la cabeza "No lo creo Jack". Su padre levanto una ceja. Jackie tomo el mapa de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Berenice.

"Creo que Beny hará un mejor trabajo" se podía notar la dificultad al pronunciar el sobrenombre de la niña pero aun así sonrió modestamente. Sin saber que decir Beny tomo el trozo de pergamino y le sonrió de vuelta mirando al suelo. "Haré lo que pueda"

*

El atardecer no tardo en llegar y con esto el descanso de la tribulación en brazos de Morfeo. Tras la lucha contra el monstruo marino la tripulación pronto cayo dormida en un profundo sueño. Todos menos la menor entre todos los piratas del barco. Sin poder conciliar el sueño se sentó apoyada en el mástil central mirando las estrellas. Sus ojos los cuales cargaban dentro de si la respuesta a todas las preguntas en la vida leía los siguientes versos del pergamino.

"Aguas oscuras, Días de euxino, Hambre y angustia, El azul sin fin" dijo en voz alta "No suena a buenas noticias" suspiro mientras se retiraba el cabellos y lo peinaba detrás de la oreja. No pudo evitar dejar de salir un bostezo, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba pero aun así no se movió de aquel lugar. Finalmente rendida pero satisfecha se puso de pie "Serán días difíciles" dijo nuevamente "Será mejor avisarle a Jack por la mañana"

*

Jack salio de su cabina dando largos pasos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Es un hermoso día para un buen desayuno" dijo "Bin! Donde esta Bin? Bin!"

La voz de Jack retumbo por todo el barco y el cocinero abordo no tardo en presentarse.

"Me llamaste Jack?"

"Tengo un apetito voraz hoy" dijo Jack "Así que prepárame todo lo que puedas!"

"Yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea" interrumpió Beny. Ambos hombres bajaron la mirada para ver a la muchacha.

"El poema dice que no tendremos comida en días" explico la oráculo "Será mejor guardar provisiones"

Jack se incorporo y se llevo la mano a la barbilla "En ese caso Bin, has lo que dijo" ordeno Jack "De ahora en adelante ningún marinero podrá comer mas de lo necesario!" anuncio a todos los tripulantes.

Mientras tanto Jackie se encontraba en el casco del barco, martillo en manos y clavos sujetos entre sus dientes. Manteniendo su balance martillaba la parte herida del barco. Finalmente empotro el último clavo que traía consigo y utilizando la serie de cuerdas que parecían una telaraña cubriendo el caco del Perla logro subir de nuevo a bordo.

"Terminaste" pregunto Pintel quien levaba consigo un balde lleno de clavos. Jackie se limpio el sudor de la frente y asintió satisfecha. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia donde Jack estaba. Vio a su padre conversando animosamente con el cocinero y con Beny. Luego bajo la mirada desilusionada. El pirata que tenia en frente se rasco la calva que tenia sobre su cabeza.

"Pasa algo?"

Jackie sorprendida por la pregunta negó rápidamente "No, nada de eso" dijo evasivamente "Así que terminamos con las reparaciones?"

Pintel algo confundido encogió los hombros "Así es, Rag y Marty ya deben estar acabando también" le dijo "Tendremos un partido de poker, te unes?"

Jackie sonrió y asintió contenta.

* * *

Cap XI Los Tres Sabios

El viento soplaba suavemente empujando el barco sobre las aguas calmas. La tripulación se encontraba en cubierta. Algunos jugaban cartas, otros tenían duelos de espadas, un grupo contaba historias sobre criatura marinas y Jack se encontraba echado sobre la madera sobrecalentada por el sol. Se había estado ahogando en ron los últimos días, había pasado ya una semana desde que se enfrentaron a Escila. Aun con las precauciones seguidas después del aviso de Beny la comida estaba comenzando a escasear. No había pasado nada nuevo durante ese tiempo y la tripulación comenzaba a desesperarse.

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas debido a la resaca pero aun así se puso de pie. Por décima vez en la mañana decidió recorrer la cubierta del Perla. Camino pasando al grupo de piratas que contaban historias del mar.

"Así es, créanlo o no" dijo uno de ellos "Así fue como me rompí todos los huesos del cuerpo, tarde un año entero en recuperarme"

"Patrañas! Patrañas!" repitió el guacamayo de color turquesa y amarillo de Cotton. Y todos los que estaban a su alrededor asintieron desilusionados. El capitán continuo caminando y se topo con el juego de poker de otro grupo.

"Maldición niña!" grito Pintel jalándose los pocos cabellos que aun le quedaban "Es la quinta vez que ganas con esos condenados ases!"

Jackie se rió mientras recogía las monedas y joyas que se habían apostado.

"Acéptalo Pintel" dijo Jackie "No hay mejor jugador de poker que yo en este barco"

El capitán sonrió y continúo su camino. No vio nada interesante en su travesía por el barco así que se echo nuevamente, observando las nube que pasaban lentamente sobre el. Se rió para si mismo apuntando al cielo "Un cofre del tesoro" dijo mirando una nube que tenia una forma parecida a la del cofre. Sus ojos roble seguían mirando el cielo en busca de formas graciosas en las nubes. Entonces una figura le tapo el sol.

"Que haces Jack?" pregunto la voz curiosa de Beny.

Jack le dio unos golpecitos a al suelo junto a el "Ven échate" le dijo y la niña obedeció. "Dime que vez?"

Beny miro al cielo pero lo único que veía era un grupo de nubes "Veo nubes" le respondió confusa.

"No, no, querida" dijo Jack "Mira mas halla de eso" entonces levanto su brazo y apunto a una nube "Flor"

Beny siguió el dedo de Jack y miro una nube que tenia la forma de una margarita. La niña sonrió y miro al cielo nuevamente. "Barco!" exclamo apuntando al cielo.

"Cabra" dijo Jack también apuntando al cielo.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras continuaban nombrando cosas. Peor poco a poco a poco las nubes se fueron juntando y tornando de un color grisáceo.

"Pez!" exclamo Beny

"Donde?" dijo Jack mirando al cielo en busca de una nube suelta.

"No Jack" dijo Beny "Un pez" Jack se sentó y vio como la niña tenia un pez sacudiéndose entre las manos. El capitán levanto una ceja. Entonces sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza y caía sobre la cubierta de madera. "Pez…?" se dijo a si mismo. Levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver como pequeños peces saltaban a bordo. Al mismo tiempo el cielo soltó un alejado rugido provocado por el choque entre dos nubes llenas de agua. Pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer refrescando a la rendida tripulación. Los piratas levantaban sus rostros y miraban al cielo extendiendo sus brazos y dejando que su ropa se empapara.

"Increíble" susurro Beny volteándose para ver a Jack "Los peces saltan del…"

Pero un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Al darse la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jack conectándose. Imágenes de un pequeño niño corriendo por la playa, y un adolescente navegando junto a una figura paterna corrían frente a sus ojos. Mientras que por el toro lado Jack vio olas de gran tamaño y rayos cayendo del cielo, vio a Drake y un rostro que jamás había visto, llamas calientes se levantaban en el horizonte. Entonces sintió un vació enorme en su corazón, antes de volver a la realidad y apoyarse sobre el piso con manos temblorosas, y sudando frió.

"Lo siento" dijo Beny tapándose los ojos y derramando lagrimas.

"Le que vi" dijo Jack casi sin aire "Ese es mi futuro?"

Beny asintió aun con ambas manso sobre su rostro "Si hubiera tardado un poco mas tu…tu hubieras…"

Jack sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la niña "Creo que haber tomado ese riesgo, salvó a la tripulación"

Beny se quito ambas manos pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Jack se tambaleo un poco al ponerse de pie pero se recupero de inmediato.

"Todos a sus puestos" grito llamando a su tripulación "Se acerca una gran tormenta"

Obedeciendo a su capitán los piratas corrieron y tomaron las respectivas cuerdas que servirían para manejar las velas.

"Asegúrense de estar sujetos a una soga" ordeno nuevamente Jack" mieras hacia su camino hacia el timón.

*

Lo que comenzó con unas simples gotas de lluvia pronto se convirtió en vientos huracanados y baldazos de agua que caían del cielo. Las olas se levantaban a grandes alturas jugando con el Perla Negra como si este fuera un juguete. "Aseguren las velas!" grito Jack girando el timón, mientras trataba de mantener al barco a flote. Alrededor de su cintura llevaba puesta una soga la cual estaba sujeta al mástil principal.

"Aseguren las sogas!" vocifero nuevamente Gibbs quien se encontraba mas cerca de Jack. Como un eco la orden se fue repitiendo hasta llegar al último marinero a bordo.

Jackie con ayuda de Pintel y Ragetti jalaban las cuerdas lo mas rápido posible, mientras que poco a poco las velas se iban achicando. Pero de repente no pudo jalar más así que levanto la mirada.

"Que pasa?!" preguntó sin poder ver mas halla que su propia nariz.

"Algo esta trancando la vela!" respondió Ragetti que se encontraba delante de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces Jackie soltó la cuerda que tenia en manos y se aseguro que la soga que la mantenía sujeta al barco estuviera bien amarrada a su cuerpo.

"Que piensas que haces?!" preguntó Pintel deteniéndola del hombro.

"Voy a desatrancar las velas" respondió Jackie, soltándose del agarre del pirata y comenzado a trepar por la escalera sujeta al mástil.

El barco se movía bruscamente debido a las olas que chocaban contra el casco del Perla. Finalmente llego a la verga que sujetaba la vela principal, sentándose sobre esta y arrastrándose manteniendo su balance llego donde al parecer se encontraba el objeto que trancaba las velas. Estiro su brazo, no podía ver bien que era pero estaba segura de que sintió hojas, tiro con fuerza y logro sacar la extraña planta que trancaba la vela.

"Súbanla!" grito hacia abajo y vi como bajo sus pies la vela comenzaba a subir hasta estar completamente sujeta al mástil.

La tormenta continuo azotándolos por un par de horas hasta que finalmente el barco seso de moverse bruscamente, y las olas dejaron de azotar al casco. Los baldes de agua que caían del cielo volvieron a convertirse en pequeñas gotas. Poco a poco los vientos se calmaron y las nubes oscuras recobraron su blanco color dejando salir al sol. Aprovechando que el mar se calmo Jackie finalmente pudo bajar a cubierta. Donde la pareja de piratas la recibieron con un abrazo.

"Eres la niñas mas tonta que conocí!" exclamo Pintel

"Y la mas valiente" agrego ragetti "Sin duda has heredado el valor de Jack"

Jackie finalmente pudo soltarse del agarre de ambos y sonriendo les dijo "Creo que estamos cerca" se miro las manos, las cuales tenían pequeñas heridas en las palmas. "Lo que trancaba las velas era una planta, y eso significa que hay tierra firme no muy lejos"

El resto del día la tripulación se dedico a recoger los extraños peces que habían saltado sobre el barco. Ahora con comida otra vez Bin y Beny se encargaron de prepara un banquete para esa noche. La tripulación se encargo de prender las lámparas de cera que tenían guardadas, las cuales colgaron sobre la cubierta dándole un aire de paz. Cotton, Marty y Gibbs quienes eran los únicos abordo capaces de tocar un instrumento se armaron de un par d violines y un acordeón y animaron el aire del barco. No tardo mucho para que Bin apareciera cargando consigo una gigantesca cacerola de estofado de pez. Hambrientos los piratas se amontonaron alrededor de la comida y el ron. Celebrando el reabastecimiento.

Jack se acaricio el satisfecho estomago "Porque no les cuentas una de tus historias Gibbs" le dijo al viejo pirata que estaba sentado junto a el. Gibbs se sonrojo

"Oh no lo se Jack" dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Vamos tío Gibbs" insistió Beny halándole la camisa.

"Bien, bien…" dijo rendido

"Acérquense perros marinos!" ordeno Jack "Gibbs va a contarnos una historia!"

Animosos los piratas se juntaron alrededor del "Cuenta Cuentos". Las horas pasaron hasta que uno por uno los bucaneros se fueron rendidos a la cama.

Jackie se balanceo somnolienta sobre la hamaca mientras jugaba con una moneda de oro que había ganado ese día. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta finalmente caer completamente dormida.

*

Bajo la luz y las estrellas navegaban un par de barcos. Uno de ellos al parecer mas desgastado con el nombre "Dover" escrito en su casco. EL otro en perfectas condiciones y mayor en tamaño con el nombre "Venator" escrito en letras color negro sobre el casco.

Una moneda de oro giraba en el aire para ser atrapada en el aire por una mano de piel apenas tostada y cabellos oscuros. El joven vestía un traje color rojo vino con bordados verde oscuro. Y debajo de este saco llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un chaleco color arena. Sus ojos aunque eran de un color miel, casi amarillento se encontraban cerrados. En un asiento frente a el se encontraba un hombre quizás el doble de su edad que miraba la vela que se consumía poco a poco.

"Puedes decirme de una vez porque me mandaste a llamar, tengo un barco que navegar" gruño Drake cruzando los brazos. La moneda cayó al suelo y rodó un pequeño trecho antes de caer muerta. El joven se rió mientras se ajustaba los guantes blancos que llevaba puestos. Luego se acomodo en su asiento desplegando un mapa frente a Drake. "Mande ha mis hombres para que investiguen acerca de este Vellocino del cual el rey me hablo" sonriendo "No fue difícil encontrar su lugar de descanso"

Drake se incorporo tratando de no tragarse su propia lengua su ojos nerviosos corrían por el mapa tratando de encontrar el tesoro sonriéndole desde un punto en aquel pergamino.

"Pero esta agua" dijo deslizando su dedo por el Mar Mediterráneo "Son peligrosas, y ha habido barcos que jamás han logrado volver…" sonrió pasándose una mano por el cabello "así que trace un camino, que no solo será mas seguro, sino que será mas corto" su dedo se deslizo por el Mar Rojo "Una vez allí seguiremos mi plan, según te testimonio el capitán Sparrow, lleva consigo una par de niñas a bordo?"

Drake asintió aun mirando incrédulo, el mapa.

"Perfecto" apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y juntó las yemas de sus dedos.

*

Los segundos se convertían en minutos, y los minutos en horas. Horas que el Perla Negra continuaba su camino indeciso por aquellas misteriosas aguas.

"Las esfinges, en la antigua Grecia, eran conocidas por sus acertijos" explicaba Beny a Bin quien cortaba papas dejando caer la cáscara sobre un balde entre sus piernas.

"Mmmmhmmm" decía desinteresado

Beny lo miro por un par de segundos, luego suspiro mirando el poema nuevamente. "Corazón de océano…" dijo pensativa "Aun no puedo descifrar eso"

Bin dejo de cortar patatas y se rasco la cabeza "Según lo que lees" dijo "Es algo o alguien que ama el océano tanto como ama hacer acertijos"

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido" dijo Beny "El único que hacia eso en tiempos antiguos era Glauco pero el no…espera un momento" Beny golpeo su mano izquierda con el puño derecho "Glauco debe estar vigilando el Vellocino de Oro"

Bin se rió "No fue tan dificil verdad?" le dijo guiñándole un ojo "Ahora deberás avisarle a Jack"

Beny asintió y subió a cubierta. Pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a Jack viejo como frente a ellos un torbellino se formaba en el agua. Beny decidió no detenerse a mirar como lo hacia el resto de la tripulación.

"A sus puestos!" grito Jack "No sabemos que pueda ser…!"

"Yo lo se" dijo Beny y Jack la miro apresurado "Es Glauco, no nos atacara pero…"

Entonces del torbellino salio la cabeza de un hombre que podía aparentar unos ochenta años, tenia la barba blanca larga y una cola de pez salía del otro lado. Se acerco al Barco y todos sus tripulantes se acercaron a verlo.

El viejo se rió a carcajadas al verlos "Y de veras creen que los dejare pasar?" le decía apuntándolos amenazadoramente.

"Glauco!" el viejo se volteo a ver a la pequeña oráculo que le gritaba a bordo del barco.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla "Pero si no es la oráculo de la Isla de Delfos, que te trae por acá pequeña"

"Hemos venido por el Vellocino" dijo seria Beny mirando al hombre-pez fijo a los ojos "Hemos cruzado el mar de los muertos, luchado contra Caribdis y Escila, y no pensamos dar media vuelta sin tener nuestro tesoro"

El viejo rompió en carcajadas nuevamente "Tienes un sentido de humor increíble!" exclamo "Solo por eso te daré una oportunidad de pasar"

Los bucaneros se miraron aliviados al ver la respuesta del viejo del mar.

"No tan rápido!" los interrumpió Glauco "Para poder pasar deberán resolver un acertijo"

Beny suspiro, ya se lo estaba esperando.

"Tendrán hasta que salga la primea estrella en el cielo para averiguar la respuesta" explico Glauco señalando el cielo "Pero si no lo hacen, una furia mayor a Caribdis y Escila juntas los perseguirá, aceptan el reto?"

La tripulación se miro preocupada.

"Que hacemos?" pregunto Gibbs a Jack, el capitán miro a Beny. Ella desvió la mirada "Debemos intentarlo" dijo tímidamente.

"Ya la oyeron!" dijo Jack para luego voltearse al pez-hombre que nadaba cerca del Perla "Aceptamos el reto Glauco"

Glauco sonrió picaramente y se limpio la garganta "Muy bien, escuchen atentos porque no lo repetiré" les dijo "En un reino en crisis, el rey Magnánimus pretende eliminar a sus tres sabios consejeros, pero les propone una acertijo que si lo resuelven les perdonará la vida. El rey coloca a los tres sabios en fila india. - "Dispongo de cinco sombreros, tres blancos y dos negros. Le colocaré a cada uno de ustedes uno de estos sombreros en lo alto de su cabeza, de manera que serán capaces de ver el sombrero que lleva el que está enfrente de ustedes pero no el suyo. El juego consiste en que deben de adivinar lo antes posible el color del sombrero que llevan y justificar como lo han adivinado. Pero si uno de ustedes se equivoca, morirán los tres!!!" - dijo el Rey. Entonces el Rey colocó a cada uno de los tres uno de los sombreros blancos y guardó los dos negros. Empezó preguntando al último de la fila que no respondió nada. Continuó preguntando al segundo que tampoco respondió. Y cuando le tocó al primero, éste respondió: - "Majestad, ¡mi sombrero es blanco!!" -. ¿Por qué?."

El viejo se rió al ver las caras confundidas de aquellos piratas "Recuerden solo hasta que la primera estrella aparezca en el cielo" y dicho esto se sumergió hasta el fondo del mar. El viento dejo de soplar y las aguas cesaron todo movimiento, atrapando al Perla donde estaba. La única salida que les quedaba era resolver el acertijo.

* * *

Cap XII Buenos Vientos

La tripulación se reunió en cubierta, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía la tarea de tratar de resolver el acertijo. Aunque las expectativas estaban puestas en las integrantes mas jóvenes.

"Tal vez el hombre tenia la capacidad de leer la mente" exclamo uno de los piratas. La tripulación asintió pensativa.

"O talvez" añadió Pintel "Tenia un tercer ojo que lo podía ver todo!" se apunto a la frente, en el lugar entre ambos ojos.

"Dejen de decir tonterías" los reprimió Jack, el tiempo pasaba y lo único que habían escuchado hasta ahora eran respuestas como esas. Sus ojos delineados se fijaron en Beny "Dime que no te falta mucho para resolverlo"

Beny negó con la cabeza "Aun no logro entenderlo…" dijo preocupada.

La tripulación suspiro rendida.

"Jamás lo lograremos" dijo uno echándose en el suelo

"Si" afirmo un segundo "Hemos venido hasta aquí para nada"

Los ánimos no fueron mejorando a medida que las horas pasaban. Era casi posible oler como los cerebros de cada uno de los bucaneros se iba quemando. El sol no se detenía en su recorrido por encima de ellos y poco a poco se iba ocultando. Un atardecer rojizo pintaba el cielo y la preocupación junto con los nervios crecían.

"Argh!" exclamo Jack mientras se golpeaba la cabeza "No se me ocurre nada!"

"Quizás si el sombrero negro…no, no, NO!" decía Beny frustrada.

Muchos ya se habían rendido y se dedicaban a jugar a las cartas o a caminar de aquí a halla escuchando los reclamos de aquellos que aun no perdían las esperanzas. El atardecer no duro como lo hubieran deseado y pronto el cielo oscuro apago todas las luces de esperanza que tenían. Cada uno de los rostros se encontraba mirando al cielo, en busca de la primera estrella de la noche. Finalmente el astro apareció, sus corazones parecían haber subido hasta la garganta. No paso ni un minuto y las aguas del mar se habrían en forma de torbellino dando paso a Glauco. El viejo se rió "El tiempo se ha acabado" dijo este "Ahora alguno de ustedes tiene la respuesta a mi acertijo?"

El silencio era sepulcral los piratas se miraban unos a otros esperando que alguien dijera nada.

"No…" dijo la voz de Beny, rendida ya penada

Glauco se rió nuevamente "Sabia que los piratas no tenían cerebro para estas cosas" se burlo "Ahora dense media vuelta y regresen por donde han venido, eso…si es que pueden"

Alzo ambas manos y el viento comenzó a soplar en dirección contraria.

"Espera!" todos los ojos se tornaron a ver de donde provenía la voz. La muchacha se para en el borde del barco sosteniéndose del grupo de sogas que tenia cerca.

"Osas desafiarme niña?" pregunto Glauco algo sorprendido

"Yo…"

"No!" respondió Jack "No le haga caso, esta algo…enferma" al decir esto se llevo el índice a la cabeza haciendo que Glauco dude de la sanidad mental de Jackie. La adolescente quito a su padre de enfrente.

"No estoy enferma!" le respondió furiosa "Y tampoco oso a desafiarlo"

Jack se interpuso de nuevo "Que estas haciendo, estaa loca?" le susurro.

"No pienso dar media vuelta ahora" le dijo, y caminando fuera de su alcance se acerco al borde del barco, sus ojos verdes mirando a los de un azul profundo de Glauco.

"Creo que tengo la respuesta" le dijo y todos los que se encontraban a bordo se sorprendieran mirándola confundidos.

"No, lo siento" dijo Glauco cruzando los brazos "Ya es demasiado tarde"

"Por favor" insistió Jackie "Déme una oportunidad"

El viejo del mar pensó por unos segundos "Esta bien" finalmente dijo aliviando a Jackie "Pero si fallas, te hundirás hasta el fondo del mar, como una roca"

Jackie dudo por unos segundos pero al final se armo de valor "Esta bien" le dijo con la voz aun algo temblorosa.

Glauco se hecho sobre las aguas calmas observando atentamente a Jackie. La muchacha se aclaro la garganta y respiro hondo. "El primer sabio razonó de esta manera" dijo finalmente "Hay tres sombreros blancos y dos negros, no es así?"

Glauco asintió sonriendo y esperando con ansias a escuchar la supuesta respuesta.

"Si el tercer sabio hubiera visto en cada uno de los otros dos los sombreros negros, hubiera dicho sin dudar "Majestad, mi sombrero es blanco". Como no respondió, significa que tenía dudas. Por lo tanto, hay dos posibilidades" continuo razonando "Una: Vio dos sombreros blancos, o dos: vio un sombrero blanco y uno negro"

Glauco ya no se encontraba echado sobre el agua sino que ahora se había incorporado y escuchaba atentamente.  
Jackie sonrió ahora mas confiada "Según la primera posibilidad, el primer sabio tiene sombrero blanco y con la segunda posibilidad, ¿quién tendría el sombrero negro?" ahora se encontraba caminando a medida que continuaba con la respuesta "Si lo tuviera el, el segundo sabio habría respondido "Veo que el primer sabio lleva un sombrero negro"

Jackie tomo una bocanada de aire "Si el suyo fuera también negro, el último sabio hubiera respondido que el suyo era blanco. Por lo tanto el sombrero del primer sabio es blanco…pero como no respondió, significa que quedó en la duda. Por lo tanto, de acuerdo a la segunda posibilidad, el sombrero es blanco.  
En conclusión, sólo hay una respuesta, Majestad: Mi sombrero es blanco"

El barco entero se quedo en silencio al igual que Glauco. Jackie sonría satisfecha consigo misma. Entonces el viejo del mar se sumergió casi por completo en el agua. "Interesante" dijo finalmente "Muy interesante…pero me temo que es incorrecto"

"Que?!" exclamó Jackie "No puede estar incorrecto"

Glauco encogió los hombros "Fue un buen intento" entonces dos finos hilos de agua se alzaron hacia el aire tomando forma de manos y tomando a Jackie por los pies. Tuvo tempo suficiente para agarrarse del borde del barco mientras era halada hacia el agua. Jack sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Jackie y trato de tomarla por los brazos pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y sin poder aguantar más la exhausta muchacha se soltó.

Sintió el agua tibia y aguanto la respiración mientras era halada hasta el fondo del mar, la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua se iba alejando poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo la falta de aire la derroto se vio obligada a tomar una bocanada de aire, lo cual lleno sus pulmones con agua. Comenzó a sentirse pesada y todo se oscurecía.

La tripulación se había quedado pasmada. Jack se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de haber logrado agarrarla se apoyo contra el borde del barco. Beny se había llevado ambas manos a la boca y observaba horrorizada el lugar donde Jackie acababa de sumergirse. Entonces el silencio fue roto por la risa de Glauco que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas fuerte hasta finalmente convertirse en una carcajada.

"Como…como puedes reírte?!" le grito Beny y Glauco poco a poco fue tranquilizando sus carcajadas.

"Lo gracioso es…" dijo pasándose los dedos por su larga barba "Que esa Si era la respuesta correcta" chasqueo los dedos y no tardo mucho para que el cuerpo inconciente de Jackie se elevara sobre el mar alzado por las mismas manos que se la habían llevado. Las cuales la dejaron sobre la cubierta del Perla Negra. Anamaria corrió hacia su cuerpo inconciente "No esta respirando! Exclamo poniendo sus dos manos sobre su pecho tratando de animarla. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo y gotas frías resbalaban por su rostro sin vida.

"Vamos…" insistió nuevamente tratando de resucitarla.

"No esta dando resultado!" exclamo Beny tratando de no soltar lagrimas

"Crees que no puedo ver eso!" respondió Anamaria con nerviosismo. Jack quien acababa de recobrar sus sentidos se acerco a Anamaria "Fuera de mi camino" ordeno, mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba uno de sus oídos sobre el corazón de Jackie. Luego con su mano izquierda le tapo la nariz y acerco sus labios a los de su hija para hacerle respiración de boca a boca. Tras haber forzado aire dentro de sus pulmones siguió con la misma táctica de Anamaria. Repitió el proceso como dos veces y finalmente a la tercera los ojos verdes de jackie se abrieron. Jack se alejo de ella dándole espacio para que respire mientras, escupía el agua que había tragado y lo intercambiaba por grandes bocanadas de aire.

Junto con ella la tripulación pudo respirar nuevamente, ahora más tranquilos. Empujando a Jack fuera de su camino Anamaria s acerco a Jackie poniendo ambas manos en su rostro y girándolo de izquierda a derecha para ver si no tenía ninguna daño. Jackie aun no podía hablar ya que todavía no recobraba el aire. Pero miraba a su alrededor asustada y sin entender lo que paso. Empujo a Anamaria alejándola de su rostro y se puso de pie asomándose por el borde del Perla para ver a Glauco quien nadaba de espalda haciendo círculos sobre la superficie del agua.

"Me sorprendes" dijo el viejo una vez que vio que aun se encontraba conciente "Pasaste la prueba"

"Quieres decir que…" dijo aun confundida y tomando bocanadas de aire mas lentas pero aun profundas.

Glauco asintió sonriente "Nadie había podido responder a ese acertijo de tal manera" dijo Glauco "Y tuviste el valor de responderlo aun sin estar segura y sabiendo que el error te llevaría a la tumba"

Jackie no estaba segura de lo que el pez-hombre le decía pero finalmente sonrió.

Glauco alzo ambos manos al cielo y el aire se dio media vuelta con una brisa algo más potente. "Capitán!" exclamo Glauco no solo llamando la atención de Jack sino que de toda la tripulación "Que los buenos vientos lo acompañen a usted y a su tripulación"

La tripulación rompió en aplausos a medida que el Perla Negra desplegaba sus velas y navegaba victorioso.

Jackie se escurrió el agua de su falda mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Jack quien navegaba optimista.

"Erm…Jack?" dijo tímidamente llamando la atención del capitán

"Que sucede?" pregunto Jack mirándola extrañado

"Anamaria me contó lo que hiciste" le dijo mirando al suelo "Gracias…ya sabes, por salvar mi vida…"

Jack sonrió "No hay de que querida" le respondió "Es mi deber como tu…"

"Si" interrumpió Jackie dando media vuelta "Debo irme…tengo que…limpiar la cubierta"

Jack no dijo nada, viendo como su hija se alejaba perdiéndose entre el resto de la tripulación.

*

Con los vientos otorgados por Glauco la nave parecía flotar sobre el agua. Y junto al amanecer llego finalmente el momento que habían estado esperando.

"Tierra a la vista!" gritaron Pintel y Ragetti la tripulación dejo sus puestos y corrieron para ver si era verdad. Frente a ellos un pequeño pedazo de tierra comenzaba a crecer para convertirse en una isla de enorme tamaño. La playa reflejaba el sol como una hoja de papel y detrás de esta había una inmensa selva que pintaba de verde aquella protuberancia de tierra sobre el mar. "Llegaremos al anochecer" dijo Gibbs "Así que pónganse a trabajar, aun no podemos descansar"

Apresurados por legar a la isla lo más rápido posible los piratas se pusieron a trabajar.

"Una vez que lleguemos tenemos que ser precavidos" le dijo Beny a Jack "Según el poema, creo que es una isla peligrosa"

Jack asintió girando ligeramente el timón.

Trabajando sin descansó pero esperanzados al ver la isla cada vez mas cerca la tripulación logro llegar en menos de lo esperado. Finalmente tocando tierra firma encargaron a un grupo atar al Perla a las orillas de aquella isla, otro grupo se encargaría de investigar los alrededores. El grupo era dirigido por Jack y se conformaba por el Sr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Grapple y Jackie.

Las olas chocando contra las rocas era el único sonido que se podía escuchar.

"No entiendo" dijo Jackie "La isla esta completamente desierta que podría representar algún peligro"

"Nunca se sabe" la corrigió Pintel "No quieres saber lo que paso la ultima vez que no revisamos los alrededores"

Ragetti que también estaba escuchando asintió nerviosamente "Fue la vez en que vimos al espíritu de Barba Negra!"

Jackie alzo una ceja y siguió caminando hasta que se choco con Jack que se había detenido de repente. El capitán se dio media vuelta y colocándose el índice en sobre sus labios los hizo silenciar. Quito unas hojas del camino y apunto hacia delante. Jackie se asomó y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"Pero…como?" susurro furiosa y confundida. Frente a ellos anclado a la arena se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el Dover. Los piratas tomaron sus espadas.

"Sepárense" indico Jack "Grapple y Jackie vienen conmigo, Pintel Ragetti, asegúrense de que no haya moros en la costa" Todos asintieron y se separaron en dos grupos.

Jackie seguía de cerca a su padre y a Grapple el pirata de casi el doble de su tamaño. Guardando sus espadas los tres comenzaron a subir por las cuerdas que ataban al barco a la playa. Una vez a bordo los tres se dieron la espalda para no poder ser sorprendidos de ningún ángulo. "

Jackie, revisa bajo cubierta. Grapple asegúrate de que no haya nadie a bordo y yo iré a la cabina del capitán."

"Bien" respondieron Jackie y Grapple y se separaron. Rápida y sigilosa bajo las escaleras revisando el primer piso bajo cubierta. No había nada ni nadie, así que continúo bajando hasta que escucho algo. Se detuvo de inmediato lista para atacar a quien sea que se le aparezca. Espero unos segundos, una vez que se sintió segura descendió hasta el ultimo piso. Se encontraba oscuro así que tuvo que buscar una lámpara de aceite. Cuando logro encontrarla ilumino el lugar. Camino cargando la lámpara entre cajas y cajas, entonces vio las celdas. Apenas logro sostener la lámpara al escuchar unos quejidos provenientes de una de las celdas. Rápidamente se acerco y vio que un hombre se encontraba encadenado de manos en la pared. Tenía un par de años más que ella pero aun así era bastante joven.

"Descuida" le dijo colgando la lámpara "Te sacare de ahí" busco algo con que abrir la puerta de la celda pero lo único que veía era un montón de cajas. Entonces saco la daga que llevaba siempre en el muslo. La introdujo en el cerrojo de la puerta y tras forcejearla por unos segundos logro abrirla. Se acerco al muchacho y vio que se encontraba en un mal estado. Tenia el cabello negro despeinado, pero lo mantenía fuera de sus ojo con una pañoleta de color blanco aunque. El ojo derecho se encontraba cubierto con un parche. Llevaba puesta una camisa con mangas anchas de igual color blanco y sobre esta llevaba un chaleco café oscuro. Tenía pantalones a rayas. Y en la cintura llevaba puesto un cinturón y varias telas.

"Qui…quien eres?" dijo débilmente mientras Jackie forcejeaba con sus esposas. Finalmente logro abrirlas y vio como su cuerpo sin fuerzas caía sobre el sucio piso. Jackie se arrodillo junto a el y se paso su brazo por el cuello. Se levanto despacio ayudándolo caminar. Lentamente caminaron y subieron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a cubierta. Donde Jackie vio que Jack y Grapple hablaban en voz alta. Supuso que el barco debía de estar vació.

"Jack!" llamo exhausta después de haber cargado con el cuerpo del muchacho escaleras arriba. Ambos se voltearon y corrieron de inmediato a ayudarla.

"Lo encontré en una de las celdas" dijo mientras que Grapple tomaba l muchacho en sus brazos "Tenemos que darle atención medica"

Jack pensó por unos segundos y luego se acerco al moribundo joven. "Dime muchacho, cual es tu nombre?"

"Daevin…" logro decir antes de tener que agarrarse el estomago con dolor.

"Llevémoslo al Perla" ordenó Jack.

*

Jackie se sentó sobre un banco observando al muchacho. Bin sabía algo de medicina así que le fue difícil curarlo. Ahora se encontraba descansando sobre un colchón. Jackie exprimió un paño húmedo y se lo acomodo sobre la frente. Esto pareció haber despertado al muchacho tenia los ojos de un color café claro, que aparentaba ser amarillento a la luz.

"Donde estoy?" pregunto débilmente. Jackie sonrió y poso su mano derecha sobre una de las mejillas del joven.

"Estas a salvo" le dijo en voz baja "Te encontré preso en el barco de los corsarios"

Su solo ojo se desvió de la mirada de Jackie

"Destruyeron todo" dijo "No quedo nada de mi isla…todos han muerto por su culpa"

Jackie bajo la mirada "Lo siento"

El joven volvió a mirarla y sonrió "Descuida"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos entonces Daevin hablo nuevamente "Cual es tu nombre?"

Jackie lo miro confundida peor luego sonrió "Jacqueline…pero puedes llamarme Jackie" le respondió

Daevin tomo la mano de Jackie y se la puso en la mejilla "Gracias…Jacqueline"

La puerta se abrió de golpe lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Jackie.

"Que nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar!" exclamo Jackie molesta.

Jack se acerco hacia la débil luz de la única lámpara de cera prendida.

"La verdad que no, querida" respondió humorísticamente. Jackie le lanzo una mirada furtiva y luego miro nuevamente a Daevin.

"Así que ya despertaste muchacho" exclamo Jack sonriendo.

Aunque aun se encontraba débil el joven se incorporo sobre la cama.

"Si señor" le respondió "Le agradezco su ayuda"

Jack se rió "No me llames señor" le dijo extendiéndole la mano "Jack…Jack Sparrow, pero para ti Capitán Sparrow"

"Daevin…Daevin Bowes" dijo también estrechando la mano de Jack "Es un gusto conocerlos Capitán Sparrow, he oído varias historias sobre usted"

Jack sonrió ante el halago "Veo que ya conociste a mi hija" dijo apuntando a Jackie.

"Si" respondió ella "Ya nos conocimos"

Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio antes de que Jack hablara nuevamente "Como fue que acabaste de prisionero en el barco de Drake?"

"Bueno es una larga historia…" dijo Daevin "Soy tripulante de la nave Freedom…"

"Ahhh piratas" la sonrisa en el rostro de Jack se ilumino

Daevin asintió "Francis Drake y su tripulación destruyeron la isla donde vivía cuando era un niño, quería cobrar mi venganza pero me capturaron" continuo "Drake dijo que tras acabar con el Perla Negra y su tripulación, y tomar el tesoro legendario me llevarían a Francia para ser condenado a la horca"

Jack cruzo los brazos "En ese caso no tienes por que preocuparte" dijo sonriente "Porque esa rata sucia de Drake no se llevara mi tesoro, ni acabara con mi tripulación"

"Según lo que logre escuchar" dijo Daevin "La tripulación del Dover se adentrara poco a poco en la selva, en busca del Vellocino"

"No si lo hacemos antes que ellos" respondió Jack optimista "Esperaremos a que Drake habrá paso en la selva y luego atacaremos"

Jackie sonrió al escuchar el plan y se propuso a levantarse

"No, no querida" dijo jack "Tu estarás a cargo del joven Daevin hasta que se recupere. Espero contar con su presencia en el atraco"

"Puede contar con eso Capitán" respondió Daevin recostándose nuevamente. Jackie también tomo asiento junto a la cama. Ambos vieron como Jack salía de la habitación.

* * *

Cap XIII Dulces Sueños

El pasar de los días era lento pero la recuperación de Daevin era exitosa. Al segundo día ya podía levantarse con algo de ayuda. El sol apenas iluminaba la isla en el amanecer del tercer día. Jackie caminaba lentamente mientras sostenía el brazo de Daevin.

"Lo haces mejor" dijo sonriéndole, la sonrisa fue devuelta

"Todo es gracias a ti" dijo Daevin "Como podré pagarte?"

Jackie se detuvo y ambos se sentaron sobre el borde del barco observando el agua chocando contra la blanca arena de la playa. "No tienes que pagarme" le respondió algo mas seria. Daevin no respondió ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que llego a ellos una melodía.

"Escucharse eso?" pregunto Daevin

"Si, es solo Marty practicando con el violín" dijo Jackie "Siempre lo hace"

Daevin se puso de pie "Es una linda melodía" dijo, entonces extendió su mano para que Jackie la tomase "Me permite esta pieza"

Jackie se sonrojo "Yo…no se bailar" dijo tímidamente

Daevin pareció no escucharla y tomo su mano de todas formas.

"Solo sígueme" le dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la cintura de Jackie. Ella dudo por un instante pero luego tomo la mano de Daevin y puso la derecha alrededor de su cuello. Ambos comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la canción, Daevin dirigió a Jackie alrededor de la cubierta. Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y el joven hizo un movimiento sosteniendo a Jackie con una mano y bajándola.

"Bailaste esplendorosamente para ser la primera vez" dijo mirándola y perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes. Jackie no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Que se supone que están haciendo?"

Ambos se sobresaltaron y Daevin perdió el agarre que tenia en Jackie dejándola caer a suelo de madera. Una muchacha menor en tamaño y edad que Jackie estaba observándolos desde lejos.

"Porque no te pierdes Berenice!" estallo Jackie desde el suelo friccionándose su espalda. La niña encogió los hombros

"Bien, bien los dejare a solas tórtolos" dijo bajando las escaleras pro las que había subido en un principio.

"Bailaste esplendorosamente" una voz masculina fingiendo un tono de feminidad se escucho sobre sus cabezas. Pintel se había asomado desde el nido del cuervo.

"Tu también amado mió" le siguió la corriente Ragetti

"O bésame y hazme tuya" exclamo Pintel comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

"Que no se puede tener un poco de privacidad en este barco!" grito frustrada Jackie, su rostro se había tornado de un color carmesí. Se puso de pie y camino con pasos firmes entrando en la primera cabina que vio, cerrando con un portazo detrás de si.

"Ahhhh…" la muchacha salio aun mas furiosa de lo que había entrado.

"Y ahora que hice!" se escucho la voz de Jack desde adentro "Tu fuiste la que entro de repente"

Daevin miro a la muchacha frustrada y completamente roja suspirar rendida. Jackie sintió la mirada del muchacho sobre ella y levanto la vista.

"Yo…" trato de explicar nerviosa pero Daevin se hecho a reír el tono rojizo en sus mejillas era casi imperceptible. Jackie lo miro extrañada pero poco a poco una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios convirtiéndose finalmente en una risa.

Daevin se llevo ambas manos al estomago parando de reír repentinamente.

"Te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupada Jackie

"Si" dijo algo adolorido. Jackie sonrió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Daevin "Será mejor que te recuestes"

El joven asintió y juntos caminaron a la cabina que le servia de habitación.

Jack salio de su habitación cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo mirando a la pareja que se alejaba.

"Déjalos" dijo Will riéndose

"Te lo digo Will" dijo Jack "Es demasiado joven"

Will continúo riéndose mientras sacudía la cabeza.

*

Daevin se recostó en la cama respirando hondo. Jackie tomo asiento en la punta de esta.

"Que se siente tener como padre a un capitán pirata?" pregunto Daevin

Jackie suspiro volteándose a verlo y sonrió "Bien supongo" respondió "Quiero decir, es un gran pirata pero sus aptitudes de padre…"

Daevin sonrió incorporándose a una posición sentada. Jackie se sentó frente a el cruzando las piernas en una posición de indio. Lo miro por unos segundos, sus ojos jade recorrían el perímetro de su rostro. Inconcientemente poso su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla derecha.

"Que te paso allí?"

"Fue cuando enfrente a otro pirata" respondió Daevin algo dudoso. Jackie guardo silencio y se propuso a retirar su mano pero Daevin la detuvo. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Lo sabia!!" exclamo la voz de Beny

"Que demonios haces acá? Largo!" grito Jackie

"Que no se están besando?" pregunto algo decepcionada.

Jackie la miro atónita el color de su piel cambiando rápidamente a un tono carmesí. Daevin también se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Beny salio decepcionada de la habitación, Jackie apenas tuvo tiempo para voltearse hacia Daevin cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Esta vez entro Jack.

"Ah Jackie aquí estabas" dijo algo perturbado "Ahora necesito que limpies la cubierta"

"Ya lo hice" respondió Jackie

"Ah..si?" tartamudeo Jack "Entonces, limpia el deposito"

"También lo hice" dijo nuevamente Jackie algo confundida

"Amarrar los aparejos?"

"Si"

"Preparar la cena?"

"Es trabajo de Bin"

"Atar las velas?"

"Si"

"Limpiar tu habitación?"

"Si…"

"Bañar al perro?"

"Jack no tenemos perro" dijo Jackie levantando una ceja

"Ah no?!" dijo Jack llevándose la mano a la barbilla y usando un tono de sorpresa completamente falso "En ese caso me voy"

"Bien" dijo Jackie "Adiós"

"Voy a salir" dijo Jack nuevamente

"Bien"

"Ha hacer cosas de capitán"

"Si, si" Jackie se volteo hacia Daevin nuevamente

"No me extrañes" dijo mientras sus pies caminaban hacia fuera pero su cabeza seguía asomándose por al puerta  
"No lo haré"

"Si necesitas algo sabes donde buscarme"

"Descuida"

"Estas segura de que amarraste los aparejos?" Jack volvió a entrar

"Adiós Jack!" exclamo Jackie totalmente frustrada

"Bien…Adiós" dijo el pirata rendido saliendo de la habitación.

Dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación. Will lo esperaba afuera con los brazos cruzados. Una mirada decepcionada en sus ojos.

"Que?" pregunto Jack al verlo

"Olvídalo" dijo Will rendido

"Capitán" la voz de Grapple lo distrajo.

Los tres hombres bajaron a segunda cubierta donde el resto de la tripulación se encontraba reunida. Un mapa hecho a mano de la isla estaba extendido sobre la mesa iluminada por velas.

"Cual es el plan, capitán?" preguntó Gibbs

Olvidando todo Jack se concentro en el mapa.

"Según el primer grupo que mandamos la selva es bastante frondosa no es así?"

"Si" dijeron unas voces en el grupo

"En ese caso" continuo "Y según lo que Beny dijo sobre el poema, el vellocino se encuentra cruzando la selva, o para ser preciso justo en el medio de la isla"

EL grupo rompió en murmullos hasta que Jack hablo nuevamente.

"Drake también debe estar tratando de cruzar la selva" dijo Jack "Lo único que debemos hacer es dejarlo con el trabajo difícil y cuando sea el momento preciso escabullirnos y tomar el tesoro justo bajo su nariz"

"Si!" exclamaron todos

"Gibbs cuanto calculas que tardarían en recorrer la selva"

Gibbs pensó por unos segundos "Alrededor de dos días"

"Bien, tenemos dos días para prepararnos, durante ese tiempo mandaremos grupos de espionaje para ver en que anda Drake"

*

"Vamos Beny" insistió Will "Es la ultima vez lo prometo"

Beny suspiro ante las suplicas del marinero "Esta bien" dijo algo molesta "Elizabeth se encuentra perfectamente bien, ahora mismo esta con su padre el Gobernador"

"Y…" insistió Will eufórico

"Y… es un niño" finalizo Beny

Will sonrió satisfecho

"Eso es todo?" pregunto Beny y Will asintió sin poder dejar de sonreír.

En eso la tripularon del Perla sabio a cubierta nuevamente Jack se acerco a ellos pensativo.

"Sucede algo?" preguntó Will

"No encuentro la manera perfecta de mantener al muchacho lejos de Jackie"

Will rodó sus ojos y lo miro molesta

"No puedes dejarlos en paz?" dijo

"No! " exclamaron Beny y Jack al mismo tiempo

*

El día siguió tranquilo a excepción de las constantes interrupciones de Jack y Beny. Finalmente llego la noche estrellada. Jack se negó rotundamente a que Jackie pasara la noche en la habitación de Daevin. La muchacha se hecho en su cama y miro la viga que tenia en el techo de su cabina. Sonrió para si misma antes de quedar dormida.

*

Beny se despertó jadeando y sudando frió. Miro a su alrededor aun temerosa.

"Ese sueño" se dijo a si misma en la oscuridad de su habitación. Recordó lo que acababa de soñar. Jackie derramaba lágrimas sobre vidrio roto, el vidrio luego tomaba forma de líquido y se arrastraba hacia ella tratando de atacarla. Se volteo y vio Jack ardiendo en llamas. "Que significan estas imágenes en mi mente" susurro sosteniéndose la cabeza y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

*

Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir uno mano tapándole la boca. Miro entre la oscuridad pero se tranquilizo al ver la silueta de alguien conocido. Daevin se llevo el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido. Luego quito su mano de los labios de Jackie y la tomo de la mano.

Todavía se encontraba algo somnolienta pero la brisa del mar salado la despertó.

"Que hacemos?" pregunto mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

"Mira" le dijo mientras se paraba detrás de ella y suavemente inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba. El cielo oscuro estaba cubierto por un manto de estrellas brillantes. La paz era infinita y sol se escuchaban la solas chocando contra el casco del Perla Negra y el viento sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles. "Son hermosas…" susurro Jackie mirando anonadada el cielo. Daevin la volteo para tenerla mirándolo.

"No tan hermosas como tu" le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que se sonroje aun mas. Los dedos del joven se pasaron por el ondulado cabello de Jackie. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Sintió que Daevin se acercaba.

"Jackie!" abrió sus ojos sobresaltada al sentir como unos brazos se enredaron sobre sus piernas. Perdió el balance y cayo sobre Beny.

"Dios que te sucede! No puedes asustar a la gente así!" pero antes de seguir reclamando vio que la niña temblaba y lagrimas tras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se lanzo sobre Jackie y la abrazo fuertemente. Aun algo sorprendida la mayor puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

"Que sucede?" dijo suavemente acariciándole la cabeza. Beny negó con la cabeza

"Prométemelo!" levanto la voz

"Prometer que?" dijo Jackie algo asustada

"Prométeme!" dijo nuevamente "Que estarás bien…"

Jackie se quedo en silencio y algo confundida

"Esta bien Beny" le dijo aun algo perturbada "Lo prometo"

Jackie se puso de pie y ayudo a Beny a levantarse.

"Será mejor que la acompañe…" le dijo apenada a Daevin

El le sonrió "Descuida" le dijo acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla "Duerme bien"

Beny se hecho en la cama de Jackie mientras que ella se balanceaba sobre la hamaca. "Puedes dormir acá esta noche" le dijo. Beny le sonrió cerrando los ojos y poco a poco cayendo dormida. Jackie suspiro frustrada y se sonrojo al recordar lo cerca que habían estado de…se rió soñadoramente, mientras que también era vencida por el sueño y caía dormida en la hamaca.

* * *

Cap XIV Puente Colgante

La mañana del segundo día había llegado finalmente. Jackie apenas pudo dormir esa noche y se encontraba lista mucho antes de que la tripulación despertara. Poco a poco los perezosos piratas se despertaron y finalmente casa al medio día toda la tripulación se encontraba en cubierta. Ansioso por adentrarse en la selva.

"Beny por favor" suplico Jack "Se una buena niña y quédate con Bin"

"No!" la niña estaba aferrada a la pierna izquierda de Jack.

"Estaremos bien" le dijo Jackie tratando de separarla de su padre "Lo prometo"

"No, no estarán bien!" insistió Beny "Quiero ir con ustedes"

Jack suspiro y se agacho a la altura de Beny. Tomo la brújula que siempre llevaba consigo y se la entrego a Beny. "Cuida esto mientras estemos allá" dijo Jack "Pero cuídalo muy bien, porque lo necesitare cuando volvamos con el tesoro"

Beny miro la brújula que tenia entre sus manos. Luego asintió aun algo temerosa.

"Bien vámonos!" ordeno Jack.

El grupo de alrededor de treinta personas caminaba entre plantas y árboles. Jackie luchaba contra los molestos mosquitos que no paraban de perseguirla.

"Como odio a estos bichos" dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta "Daevin?" miro a su alrededor pero el joven había desaparecido. Se dio media vuelta y no había nadie, algo extrañada decidió seguir caminando detrás del grupo.

*

Una pequeña sombra se adentró en la selva. Abrió la brújula y la aguja tras dar un par de vueltas apunto al norte. Beny la cerró y comenzó su solitario trayecto.

"Hay algo que esta demasiado mal" dijo Beny caminando entre los árboles y las hojas.

*

"Me extrañaste?"

"Donde estabas?" pregunto confundida Jackie cuando Daevin apareció junto a ella de la nada.

"Es para ti" le dijo mientras le entregaba una flor de pequeño tamaño pero con pétalos largos y de un color lila pálido.

Jackie sonrió al ver la flor y se la puso sobre la oreja "Es hermosa" le dijo agradecida.

No muy adelante los ojos de Jack no paraban de ver a la pareja.

"Escucha Jack" dijo Will "Hay una etapa en la vida de una adolescente en la que los padres no se deben interponer. Jackie tiene 17 años, no crees que ya es suficientemente mayor?"

Jack suspiro rendido "Talvez compañero" le dijo sincero "Pero aun así…no me parece buena idea que este con muchachos por ahora" su mirada se desvió nuevamente hacia Jackie que reía junto al nuevo muchacho.

"Capitán adelante!" grito un miembro de la tripulación. Jack miro hacia adelante a medida que todo el grupo se detenía. Frente a ellos se extendía un acantilado que llevaba directamente a un río a varios metros de distancia.

"Hay un puente halla" dijo Jackie apuntando hacia un lugar no muy lejos.

En un par de minutos la tripulación del Perla Negra llego al puente. Un camino de madera mojada y corroída por insectos sostenida por cuerdas medio rotas.

"Cielos" dijo sarcástica Jackie "Esto si que se ve seguro"

Jack dio el primer paso sobre el puente asegurándose de que no llevaba a la muerte segura. Con valor siguió caminando sobre el inestable puente. "Síganme" dijo Jack "Tengan cuidado"

Uno por uno los piratas comenzaron a cruzar el puente. Siguiendo a Jack daban pasos cortos y cuidadosos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta haber cruzado el puente por completo. Jack piso tierra firme y se dio media vuelta para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien. Uno por uno con la misma calma en la que habían subido al puente la tripulación fue pisando tierra firme.

Jackie respiro hondo mientras seguía caminando sobre el puente, no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo. Daba cada paso con pies temblorosos. Dio un último paso antes de que la madera bajo sus pies sucumbiera bajo su peso y la gravedad haciendo efecto la jalo hacia abajo. Grito desesperada mientras se agarraba de una tabla del mismo puente. Los pedazos de madera que acaban de romperse cayeron bajo sus pies.

"Auxilio!" grito con el corazón en su garganta.

EL grito de Jackie llamo la atención de Jack y vio horrorizado como su hija colgaba apenas del puente. Miro al resto del puente y vio que aun faltaban varios miembros de la tripulación.

"Toma mi mano!" grito Daevin extendiéndole la mano

"No puedo" lloro Jackie "Voy a caer"

Daevin se sostuvo del mismo puente y tomo ambos brazos de Jackie halándola hacia arriba. No le cotos mucho levantarla y pronto la tenia entre sus brazos. La muchacha temblaba sosteniéndose con fuerza al torso de su salvador.

"Todo esta bien" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie ayudándola a levantarse. Caminaron el resto del trecho juntos y con más cuidado que antes. Finalmente Jackie sintió un gran alivio al tocar tierra firme.

"Jackie!" escucho al voz de Jack, la muchacha se volteo para verlo "Por un momento nos tuviste preocupados"

Jackie sonrió "Daevin me salvo" dijo mirándolo agradecida.

Jack extendió su mano "Como agradecerte muchacho?"

Daevin tomo la mano del pirata "Era mi deber capitán"

Jack sonrió soltando su mano "Llámame Jack, muchacho"

Por más de que caminaran parecía que la selva jamás acabaría. Pero a medida que avanzaban la vegetaciones hacia cada vez mas densa. El grupo fue obligado a desenvainar sus espadas y comenzar a cortar las plantas que se interponían en su camino.

"Por que tiene que haber tantas plantas!" exclamo Ragetti mientras agitaba su espada frente a el quitando una lianas que se interponían en su camino.

"Tonto!" gritó Pintel también luchando contra la vegetación "Estamos en una selva! Que esperabas?"

Jackie estuvo agradecida de tener que luchar solo contra plantas e insectos, nada de acantilados, ni monstruos, ni acertijos. Pero las horas pasaban y el trabajo de rebanar plantas se hacia tedioso y aburrido, lo único que los ojos del grupo de bucaneros alcanzaba a ver eran plantas. De vez en cuando escuchaban una serie de chillidos y cánticos seguidos por revoloteos pertenecientes a los pájaros del lugar.

"_Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi dios la libertad…_"

"Cotton!" grito la voz de Jack con un tono irritado "Cierra el pico!"

"A navegar marinero!" exclamo nuevamente el papagayo que se posaba sobre el hombre mudo, el viejo Cotton le cerro el pico antes de enfurecer mas a Jack..

A media que las horas continuaban corriendo el buen humor de la tripulación desaparecía, irritados por las continuas picaduras de mosquitos y por la densa vegetación caminaban frustrados sobre la tierra lodosa. Finalmente le grupo de gente se detuvo.

"Acamparemos aquí" indico Jack, unos gruñidos y suspiros de alivio resonaron en la silenciosa selva. No fue difícil encontrar leña para una fogata alrededor de la cual se sentó la tripulación. Se habían acostumbrado a navegar tanto que caminar largas distancias los irritaba. Jack se encontraba son la frente sudorosa y el barro le había salpicado por todos lados, su condición no era diferente a la de los demás. Algunos incluso no paraban de rascarse el brazo lleno de pequeños puntos rosa que eran las marcas dejadas pro los molestos mosquitos.

Pronto el cansancio se llevo lo mejor de cada uno obligándolos a dormir apoyados sobre el tronco de un árbol, algunos más ingeniosos se habían hecho de camas de hojas o habían subido a las ramas gruesas de los árboles. Jackie se acurruco junto a Daevin apoyándose sobre su hombro y cayendo dormida de inmediato. Jack que estaba apoyado contra la madera de un tronco junto con Gibbs y Will los miro furtivamente.

"Puedes haberla salvado" dijo dejando escapar un bostezo "Pero todavía no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella"

Gibbs y Will que ya estaban casados de la constante paranoia de Jack se resignaron y decidieron dormirse. En cambio los ojos roble del pirata se mantenían fijos en el muchacho que al parecer también había caído dormido, poco a poco no pudo mantenerlos abiertos y termino dormido.

*

A la mañana siguiente los bucaneros tuvieron que abastecerse en las frutas que podían encontrar antes de partir nuevamente. Ahora un poco mas descansados los piratas caminaron en la selva. No había nada diferente en la selva, las mismas plantas, los mismos mosquitos y nada de tesoro. Todo paresia lo mismo hasta que algo extraño provoco el escape de una bandada de aves coloridas. Los animales volaron por encima de la tripulación graznando mientras huyan despavoridos.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto Will mirando a su alrededor, y pronto obtuvo un respuesta, un disparo se escucho a solo unos metros de distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tripulación del Perla Negra saco sus espadas, pero jamás esperaron ver lo que venia a continuación.

* * *

Cap XV Emboscada

Corsarios, miles de ellos salieron de la nada. Pudo ver el rostro conocido de Drake. Mientras que sus subordinados atacaban ferozmente a los tripulantes del Perla, no tuvo mucho tiempo para observar ya que una espada se lanzo sobre ella. La cual logro detener con la suya. Comenzó el duelo contra su adversario, no parecía difícil hasta que un segundo apareció atacándola por la espada, Jackie logro agacharse justo a tiempo pero ahora luchaba contra dos. Por suerte apareció Pintel junto a ella tras haberse deshecho de otro agresor. Juntos lucharon contra los enemigos. Pero la desventaja en números era demasiada. Fue entonces que cayo de bruces contra el suelo, pudo ver los pies de piratas y corsarios corriendo a su alrededor antes de desvanecerse.

El capitán del barco también luchaba con gran habilidad neutralizando a quien se le interpusiera. Clavo su espada en el pecho de un corsario matándolo antes de voltearse a ver como Jackie caía al suelo tras un golpe en la cabeza. Pero su distracción le costo caro ya que también recibió un duro golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza por parte del mismo Drake.

El corsario sonrió "Perfecto" dijo triunfante.

*

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero poco a poco abrió los ojos aun adolorida, recobrando el conocimiento se percato de que estaba encadenada de pies y manos, apoyada contra una pared rocosa. Miro a su alrededor y vio junto a ella a Jack también despertándose, era una cueva circular en la cual toda la tripulación se encontraba encadenada.

"Te encuentras bien, querida?" le dijo Jack llamando su atención. Jackie asintió aun adolorida.

"Que paso?" le pregunto confusa

"Una emboscada" respondió Gibbs

"Pero como?" pregunto nuevamente "Como nos encontraron?"

No obtuvo respuesta alguna así que decidió no preguntar. Miro al suelo y vio arena blanca bajo sus pies se percato de que la cueva estaba húmeda y pequeñas gotas caían de las estalactitas en el techo. No tardo mucho en oír un grupo de pasos.

"Daevin!" exclamo al ver al joven pirata

"Muchacho justo a tiempo" dijo Jack "Ahora sácame de aquí" se refirió a los grilletes que llevaba puesto y que lo ataban a la pared húmeda de la cueva.

EL joven se quedo de pie mirando a cado uno de los prisioneros.

"Apúrate muchacho no hay mucho tiempo" dijo Jack extrañado. Daevin sonrió suspirando.

"Hubiera esperado mas de usted Capitán Sparrow" dijo decepcionado "Caer en el viejo truco del marinero en peligro?"

Hubo un silencio muerto en el que solo se escuchaban las gotas caer del techo.

"Déjenme presentarme" dijo, su tono de voz había cambiado y la tripulación pudo distinguir su acento francés "Daevin Belmont, Comodoro de la flota de corsarios de la Corno Francesa"

"Comodoro?" dijo Gibbs "Pero si eres solo un chiquillo"

"Es verdad" dijo Belmont "Pero mi edad no refleja mi capacidad de navegación y liderazgo, me eximí en la milicia francesa apenas entre en ella y fue por esto que el Rey me dio el cargo de Comodoro"

Jackie no podía creer aquellas palabras, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, no lo creía, esto era solo una pesadilla. Escucho otro par de pasos entrando en la cueva. Un par de tripulantes entraron cargando consigo un saco de color vino "Ah Din, justo a tiempo" dijo poniéndose el saco. Algo llamo su atención, la joven que no había hablado y se encontraba mirando al suelo.

Se le acerco lentamente como un tigre que acecha a su presa. Con manos cubiertas por guantes blancos levanto su rostro. Jackie derramaba tímidas lágrimas y miraba apenada a la persona que tenia enfrente.

"Yo creí que…" dijo adolorida en su interior

"Que realmente tenia sentimientos hacia ti?" dijo Belmont incrédulo "Jackie, me sorprende lo inocente que eres" dijo burlón.

"Pero me salvaste en el puente" insistió ella

"No me servias muerta, querida" respondió Daevin sonriente. Jackie dejo caer más lágrimas, esta vez eran de furia más que de pena.

"Lo único que me rompe el corazón" dijo Daevin con voz soñadora. Jackie lo miro nuevamente. El continuaba sosteniéndole el mentón pero con la mano libre se quito el parche que llevaba sobre su ojo derecho.

"Es no…" dijo besándole la frente "…haberte…" le beso la mejilla derecha "Probado" se acerco a su rostro y la obligo a un beso forzado. Pero Jackie logro luchar contra su agarre y separarse rápidamente.

Daevin sonrió satisfecho soltándole el mentón como un juguete viejo. Le paso el dedo índice delicadamente por el rostro. "Adiós aimée je, será ciertamente un desperdicio dejarte aquí"

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como el Comodoro salía de la cueva pero antes de que pueda dar su primer paso fuera de esta Jack dijo "Recuerda muchacho" su voz era tranquila y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro "Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow y nadie se mete con miembros de mi tripulación, mucho menos con miembros de mi misma sangre"

Daevin sonrió de vuelta "Será entretenido ver como trata de escapar de esta Capitán, pero si lo logra, me encantara resolver cuentas con usted"

Jackie no pudo evitar romper en sollozos una vez que Daevin dejo la cueva. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre un pequeño charco de agua bajo sus pies. Al escuchar el sonido de agua chocando contra agua levanto la mirada y miro a su alrededor.

"Esta cueva.." dijo con voz aun llorosa "Esta cueva va a inundarse"

"Eso dificulta las cosa" bromeo Jack pero nadie sonrió lo cual lo obligo a callarse. "Tranquilos muchachos" dijo optimista "Querida" se dirigió a Jackie para no tener problemas de diferencia de sexos "Saldremos de acá marquen mis palabras"

*

Por mas optimistas y aseguradoras que hayan sido las palabras de Jack, habían pasado dos horas, y no habían logrado si quiera acercarse a la frase "salir de aquí" El agua había subido hasta llegarles a la boca del estomago. La tripulación se había rezagado y no hacia nada por salir de ahí. Jack luchaba contra sus grilletes sin suerte alguna. Finalmente se detuvo exhausto.

"No hay nada que hacer" dijo Ragetti "Todos vamos a morir"

"Lo tengo!" exclamo Jack haciendo oídos sordos al pesimismo de sus acompañantes. "Llamare a Beny utilizando mi mente"

"Esa es la peor idea que e escuchado" dijo Jackie comenzando a creer que ahora si, su padre se estaba volviendo loco. Jack cerró sus ojos concentrándose fuertemente.

Se quedo así por alrededor de cinco minutos, entonces escucharon unos pasos chocando contra el agua. Pronto vieron como la cabeza de Beny se asomaba sobre el agua.

"Como hiciste eso?!" exclamaron todos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"Lo ven que les dije?" exclamó Jack sonriente "Beny oíste mis llamados no es así?"

"Que?" dijo Beny confundida "Los seguí por la selva desde que dejaron el Perla.

"Eso no importa!" exclamo Jackie "Sácanos de aquí!"

Beny se acerco a Jack y tomando una navaja que había llevado consigo abrió los grilletes liberándolo. Rápidamente ambos fueron soltando al resto de la tripulación. Una vez libres salieron de la inundada cueva y miraron a su alrededor.

"Ahora que?" pregunto Jackie mirando a su alrededor sin saber donde estaban.

"Drake y los demás se fueron en esa dirección" les dijo Beny apuntando a un camino en la selva.

"Bien, vamos tras ellos!" dijo Jackie caminando en dirección al camino pero Jack la detuvo.

"Tengo una idea mejor" dijo "Ustedes" apunto a un grupo de su tripulación "Regresen al Perla y prepárenlo para zarpar.

"Si, Capitán" dijeron al unísono y desaparecieron entre la vegetación de la selva. Jack miro a Jackie y Beny pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"No hay manera de que Daevin escape de mi" dijo Jackie sacando su espalda

"Yo llegue hasta acá sola!" exclamo Beny "Dame algo de crédito"

Las palabras de Jack quedaron atascadas en su garganta y solo pudo suspirar

"Bien, bien" dijo Jack "Pero cualquiera que se quede atrás es dejado atrás"

Jackie y Beny no escucharon nada de lo que el capitán les había dicho y ya se encontraban caminando en busca de los corsarios.

Jack se golpeo la frente con su mano arrastrándola frustrado por toda su cara "Niñas…" dijo exhausto

*

Daevin recogió unas cuantas monedas de oro y las dejo caer nuevamente a la montaña de objetos de oro. "Increíble" dijo admirando el lugar.

Drake se reía triunfante mirando lo que tanto había estado buscando. Sobre una roca, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba desde el techo de la cueva se encontraba la piel de un carnero, pero era piel hecha de oro puro, incluso los cuernos eran pedazos de oro de varios quilates.

"Llévenselo a los barcos muchachos" ordeno Belmont y todos sus tripulantes gritaron en triunfo comenzando cargar baúles y llenarlos de oro.

"Me sorprendes Belmont" dijo Drake acercándose al Comodoro mientras este se acomodaba los guantes blancos.

"Encontrar el punto débil de Sparrow fue pan comido" dijo sin modestia Belmont "Lo único que tuve que hacer era fingir que sentía algo pro su hija, la pobrecita cayo de lleno"

Ambos se rieron.

"Pero aun me sorprende" agrego Drake pensativo, mientras tomaba una copa de entre los miles de artefactos que habían allí "Ya sabes, el hecho de que Sparrow haya tenido una hija"

Daevin encogió los hombros "Que mas da" dijo "Ya no están en este mundo" hubo una extraña nota en su tono de voz pero Drake pareció no captarla.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos" la voz de Jack resonó dentro de la cueva, estaba acompañado por diez de sus tripulantes entre ellos Pintel, Ragetti, Grapple y los de mayor tamaño.

Jack sonrió al ver la expresión en las caras de ambos. Al no recibir respuesta alguna Jack continuo hablando "Ahora Belmont, creo que tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes"

"Que?" dijo Jackie en voz baja

"Si me disculpan" dijo Jack a Drake y Daevin que los miraban a tonitos

"Yo quiero acabar con Belmont" susurro Jackie molesta

"Lo se, lo se querida, pero no confío en el, quien sabe que trucos podría jugarte" explico Jack

Jackie suspiro "Bien, en ese caso, yo me encargo de Drake"

"Imposible negociar contigo" sonrió Jack volteándose a sus enemigos nuevamente.

"Supongo que es verdad" finalmente hablo Daevin "Las cucarachas si son indestructibles"

"Correcto" dijo Jack sonriente tomando su espada."También lo son, los piratas"

Siguiendo a su capitán la tripulación del Perla se armo. Al igual que Daevin, Drake y los pocos subordinados que quedaban dentro de la cueva.

Jackie no se preocupo por ellos, en cambio tomo su propia espada y corrió hacia Drake amenazadoramente. No le fue difícil repeler el ataque de Jackie. Pero la furia de la adolescente se canalizaba en sus ataques, haciéndola una adversaria más difícil de lo esperado.

"Tendrá que hacerlo mejor si piensas hacerme algún daño" molestó Drake "Señorita Sparrow"

"No hay problema" sonrió Jackie chocando espadas con Drake, utilizo una pilar que tenia cerca para huir de uno de los ataques de Drake y contra atacar del otro lado. Drake no detenía sus ataques, su espada chocaba contra el pilar en detrás del cual Jackie se ocultaba dejando marcas en la piedra.

Los subordinados de Drake y Belmont también se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron enfrentados por la tripulación del Perla Negra. Pintel t y Ragetti tomaron sus espadas y se lanzaron al ataque. Grapple también tomo su espada que era de un grosor y tamaño mas grande que cualquier otra espada dentro de la cueva. Beny miro a su alrededor y tomo un cetro de oro macizo y siguió a los piratas. Se encontró frente a frente con uno de ellos, de cuerpo robusto y mirada desafínate. Beny aprovecho que el marinero tratara de paralizarla con la mirada y lo golpeo en la canilla con el cetro. El hombre lanzo un grito al cielo "Maldita rata" grito tomando su espada y proponiéndose a cortarla por la mitad. Beny agarro el cetro con ambas manos y detuvo el ataque. Retrocediendo lista para su contrincante que no detenía sus ataques, pero Beny había logrado aprender algo en todo el tiempo en el que navego junto a Jack y los demás, aunque con algo de dificultada lograba detener los ataques de su oponente para devolverle golpes con su cetro.

* * *

Cap XVI Espadas y Esqueletos

"Me sorprendes Jack" dijo Daevin juntando su espada con la del Capitán, su duelo había comenzado incluso antes de batirse a muerte con las espadas.

"Capitán Sparrow para ti, Belmont" dijo Jack

Daevin se rió ante el comentario

"Abusaste de mi hospitalidad" exclamo Jack comenzando su ataque que fue bloqueado por Daevin.

"Me engañaste" continúo el Pirata, su voz era calma pero dentro de su pecho ardía una llama de ira

"Y le rompiste el corazón a mi niña" acuso finalmente "Eso, no te lo voy a perdonar, compañero"

Aunque era mucho más joven que el capitán Daevin tenía un gran talento con la espada. Pasó su espada por los pies de Jack, este salto para esquivarlas y devolvió el golpe por encima de la cabeza de Daevin, el joven lo esquivo pero cayó sobre un montón de objetos de oro. Jack clavo su espada, pero esta fue esquivada y termino atascada entre las joyas. El pirata tuvo que soltarla y esquivar a Belmont, pero pensó rápido y tomo un collar que tenia cerca, lo utilizo como una soga y amarro la punta de la espada y la enganchó en una roca cercana, mientras aprovechaba y corría para recuperar su espada.

Beny sintió la pared de piedra chocando con su espalda, y el corsario que tenia en frente no parecía muy amigable. Este estuvo apunto de atacarla pero Ragetti lo cegó por sorpresa utilizando una copa de oro. Beny aprovecho la situación y golpeo la copa mientras esta se encontraba todavía sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, el sonido sonó como un "gong" noqueándolo de inmediato. Ragetti y Beny chocaron las manos y continuaron atacando a los recién llegados. Decidieron unir fuerzas junto a Pintel. Beny detenía los golpes con el cetro de oro macizo mientras que ambos piratas atacaban.

Jackie sin duda tenía mucha mas agilidad que Drake pero este tenía mas fuerza bruta y no dudaba en usarla. En varias ocasiones Jackie estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe certero. Pero podía esquivarlos eso hasta que se tropezó con algo artefacto de oro que habían botados por todos lados. Cayo de espaldas y dejo caer su espada que rodó a lejos de su alcance. Drake no perdió tiempo en palabras sino que sin pensarlo clavo la espada en Jackie, fue su suerte el haber pensado más rápido, tomo el mismo artefacto que la hizo caer, una bandeja reluciente y la utilizó como escudo. La bandeja crujió ante el choque de la espada pero Jackie se levantó. Sabia que si corría no lo lograría antes de ser alcanzada por Drake así que se lanzo y tomo su espada rápidamente tapando un segundo ataque de Drake. Pero esto había sido justo lo que el corsario había planeado. Drake había fingido el ataque y se dispuso a aprovechar la distracción de Jackie

"Gran error Sparrow" dijo antes de ser atacado por Beny que había saltado sobre su espada.

"Deja a mi hermana en paz" grito golpeándolo en la cara y agarrándose de su cuello.

"Jackie aquí!" llamo la voz de Ragetti, la pirata lanzo el vellocino que fue atrapado por su amigo pirata. Beny finalmente no aguanto más y tuvo que soltar a Drake quien la lanzo al piso.

Drake se propuso a vengarse por la interrupción. Pero Jackie lo detuvo pateándolo en la canilla. Drake no sufrió demasiado pero se distrajo de Beny y volvió a atacar a su primera victima. Las espadas de ambos chocaron varias veces y Jackie comenzaba a perder energía.

"Cansada Señorita Sparrow?" pregunto Drake burlón, Jackie tan solo frunció el entrecejo y siguió defendiéndose de sus ataques. Pero un momento en el que se encontraba ya demasiado cansada. Drake choco su espada contra la de ella mandándola a volar. Jackie miro como su espada caía a varios pies de distancia y volvió a mirar Drake quien ahora sonreía maléficamente. "Ahora que Señorita Sparrow?" dijo retador "Otra niña que saltara sobre mi? Dígame, quien la salvara ahora?" apenas termino de decir la frase y un caldero lleno de monedas oro se cayo sobre el enterrándolo hasta mitad se cuerpo. Drake se volteo furioso para ver a Jack parado al otro lado saludándolo cínicamente. Jackie sonrió pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció "Cuidado!" grito y Jack logró esquivar un ataque de Daevin. Jack le devolvió la mirada agradecido, deteniendo ataques de Daevin logró acercarse a Jackie, aprovecho una oportunidad y empujo a Daevin unos pies hacia atrás.

"Todo tuyo" le dijo guiñándole el ojo Jackie sonrió y miro a su nuevo oponente. Sentía como la sangre le hervía a medida que Daevin se le acercaba sonriendo.

"Que? Tu padre tiene miedo a enfrentarme" le dijo caminando hacia ella. Jackie estuvo a punto de explotar pero se contuvo.

"No" respondió "Se aburrió de lo débil que eras y me dejo jugar contigo"

Daevin se rió ante la respuesta

"Ya veremos quien juega con quien ma cherrie"

Daevin se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de Jackie, ella hacia lo mejor para controlar su ira. Ambos habían bajado las espadas. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca Jackie solo pudo hacer una cosa. Con un movimiento rápido abofeteo al Comodoro. El golpe fue duro, lo sabía, incluso a ella le dolió la palma de la mano. Pero sonrió satisfecha

"Eso es por besarme" dijo tomando su espada y poniéndola en frente suyo. Daevin dejo de sonreír y choco espadas con Jackie.

La batalla era épica, ambos bandos luchaban por el vellocino el cual descansaba sobre una roca observando la batalla. Jack lo noto mientras escudriñaba en una montaña de oro. "Ah" dijo sonriente "Me olvidaba de ti" teniendo a todo el mundo ocupado fue fácil tomar el vellocino. La piel era algo pesada pero aun así no le fue difícil alzarla. Por desgracia las tripulaciones no estaban tan distraídas como para no notarlo. Uno de los corsarios lo vio "Ey!" grito apuntándolo, todos se detuvieron para ver al Capitán Sparrow."Se lleva el tesoro!"

Jack pensó rápido y corrió hacia una de las pequeñas cueva dentro de la enorme cámara del tesoro. El camino rocoso estaba húmedo y resbaladizo pero estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Jack pudiera encontrar un escondite seguro. Se oculto dentro de una pequeña grieta en la pared. Vio como frente a sus ojos corriendo marineros enfurecidos. Finalmente reconoció su grupo y detuvo al primero de sujetándolo de su ropa aun desde la grieta. Pintel se sobresalto tomando su espada y listo para cortarle el brazo a Jack.

"En serio vas a cortarle el brazo a tu capitán" dijo Jack, Pintel se detuvo a tiempo.

"Jack?" dijo mirando sin ver en la oscuridad

"El único, compañero" respondió Jack saliendo se su escondite y cargando consigo el vellocino.

"Debemos encontrar una salida, capitán" dijo uno de ellos

"No podemos volver" dijo Pintel

"Y tampoco seguir recto" agrego Ragetti

"Pueden callarse!" grito Jackie, causando silencio "Trato de escuchar el viento, es un truco que me enseñaron"

La tripulación la miro confundida mientras ella cerraba los ojos y palpaba las piedras de la pared. Hizo esto por unos segundos hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos y se volteo hacia la tripulación.

"Vamos" les dijo caminando en la oscuridad. Los piratas la siguieron en silencio.

"Esta cueva" explico Jackie "Tiene mas de una salida, si uno se queda en silencio y escucha, puede oír las corrientes de aire" doblo a la derecha donde el camino se dividía y entro en una cueva casi invisible por la oscuridad. Caminaron unos minutos mas hasta llegar a otra cámara de gran tamaño y mejor iluminada. Esta a diferencia de la otra tenia un pequeño lago subterráneo.

"Miren!" exclamo Beny apuntando a la distancia. A las orillas del lago se encontraba un largo bote. Los piratas se acercaron a este, era de mediano tamaño y se veía antiguo. A diferencia de los barcos que conocían, las velas de este no estaban horizontales al viento, si no que verticales. Dentro de este se encontraba un esqueleto, llevaba consigo un cofre. Las dedos picaros de Jack no dudaron en tomarlo, incluso si estos significaba arrancarle los brazos.

"Como se supone que uno navegue en eso?" exclamo uno de los piratas "El viento no serviría de nada.

"Jackie miro el bote con atención "No seria necesario" dijo Jackie "Aquí no hay viento, miro se acerco a la parte trasera y vio que tenia una aleta.

"El barco se mueve con esto" dijo Will apuntando al estabilizador.

"En ese caso" dijo Jack tomando al esqueleto y sacándolo del barco "Lo siento amigo pero tendremos que tomar tu bote"

Los piratas subieron al bote. Grapple utilizo la cola o el estabilizador del barco para ponerlo en marcha. Moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha. Pronto se vieron navegando sobre el lago subterráneo. El barco era lento pero navegar así era mas seguro. En especial cuando entraron en una cueva dejando atrás lo poco de luz que había.

"Dime Jackie, donde desembocara este rió subterráneo?" pregunto Ragetti mientras aprovechaba la calma y se sacaba el ojo falso, escupiéndole y limpiándolo. Jackie pensó por unos segundos pero no tenia respuesta.

"Silencio escuchen!" grito uno de ellos callando a los demás, los piratas escucharon atentos y podían oír el eco de agua a gran velocidad.

"Que es eso?" preguntaron algunos mientas seguían escuchando atentos.

Jack sintió que alguien el alaba el brazo continuamente mientras trataba de escuchar.

"Beny ya basta" se quejo pero la niña continuaba y lo hacia cada vez mas fuerte

"Jack…" le dijo aun sacudiéndolo de la manga de su camisa

"Que es lo que…" pero se quedo a medio hablar cuando vio exactamente que era ese sonido.

"Cascada!" grito Beny y todos los piratas se sujetaron de donde pudieron. El barco comenzó a ganar velocidad y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo cayeron a mayor velocidad. El viaje era turbulento mientras el barco daba vueltas cerradas recorriendo los túneles en el interior de la isla. Parecía como si estuvieran en juego del parque de diversiones. Con la ultima vuelta pudieron ver la luz . Un pequeño agujero frente a ellos que poco a poco se iba agrandando hasta que el barco salio a toda velocidad. Y Ragetti obtuvo su respuesta de donde desembocaba el río.

"Halla arriba" exclamo Jackie apuntando sobre sus cabezas, todos alzaron la mirada y vieron el puente colgante a varios metros sobre sus cabezas.

"Ahora la pregunta es…" dijo Pintel "Donde desembocaremos ahora?"

* * *

Cap XVII Eterno Azul

La tripulación siguió la corriente del río con la mirada. Y vieron pesimistas lo que tenían frente a ellos.

"No otra vez!" exclamo Pintel sosteniéndose el estomago "Apenas me recupero de la anterior resbaladilla"

"Oh no compañero" dijo Jack preocupado "Dudo mucho que eso sea una resbaladilla"

Jack tenia razón, frente a ellos el camino de agua se acaba y el sonido de agua cayendo los estremeció.

"Vamos a morir" dijo Ragetti lamentándose y esperando un golpe de su regordete compañero. Pero este estaba tan absorto mirando la caída de agua que tenían en frente que no pudo responder.

"Sujétense" dijo Jack tomando a Beny en sus brazos y sujetándose al borde del barco. Jackie se abrazo del pirata mas cercano que en este caso fue Ragetti y ambos se sujetaron fuertemente al barco a medida que este aumentaba la velocidad. Grapple quien manejaba el bote tenia que esquivar los picos que se alzaban antes de la cascada.

"Adiós mundo cruel" dijo uno de los tripulantes y todos lo siguieron agonizantes.

Beny sujeto el brazo de Jack cerrando los ojos "Jack…" dijo ocultándose en sus brazos.

"Prepárense muchachos" dijo Jack una vez al borde de la catarata. Los ojos horrorizados de los piratas miraron abajo y vieron que al final de la caída los esperaba un montón de rocas. Sin importar lo valientes que eran cada uno de los que estaba bordo dejo salir un grito de terror una vez que la gravedad hizo su trabajo y el barco con todos sus tripulantes comenzó a caer en picada. Fue entonces que las velas del extraño barco se abrieron. Las delanteras se pusieron de lado horizontal atrapando el viento de la caída y la otra en forma vertical cortando el viento. Antes de chocar con las rocas el bote-planeador surcaba los aires por encima de las rocas. Sorprendidos los piratas se asomaron para ver como es que no habían muerto.

"Estamos…volando" dijo Jackie sin creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Grapple dirigió el bote a medida que este decencia. Pero una segunda ráfaga de viento los elevo nuevamente y esta vez convirtiendo el estabilizador en una pequeña turbina impulsada por el mismo viento.

"Son las montañas" dijo Beny "El viento pasa entre ellas esta creando una brisa perfecta para…volar"

Utilizando las palabras de Beny como indicación Grapple volteo el barco y se dirigió a las montañas. El viento se hacia mas fuerte y el barco navega por el aire. Cruzando las montañas se encontraba la playa. Una vez que llegaron a esta, vieron como bajo sus pies se encontraba el mar chocando contra la playa. Grapple volteó el barco nuevamente conduciéndolo alrededor de la playa en busca del Perla. No fue difícil encontrar el contraste de negro con las blancas playas y el mar azul. El Perla tal y como Jack lo había ordenado se encontraba afloje sobre el mar, esperando el regreso de su capitán.

"Capitán! Que es eso?" grito uno de los marineros bajo su comando. Daevin tomo el telescopio y miro a través de el. Alzo la vista hasta el cielo y vio sin creer sus ojos un bote volador.

"Como es posible…" dijo Daevin asombrado pero aun así guardo el telescopio, sabiendo muy bien quien era. "Derríbenlos" ordeno molesto.

Obedeciendo a su capitán la tripulación tomo los cañones y abrió fuego contra el barco.

"Fuego de cañón…" dijo Jack, mirando al mar, un par de barcos mas se acercaban tras ellos, disparando cañones. Sin necesitar una orden Grapple descendió el barco hasta estar volando a uno centímetros del mar.

"Por que descendemos?" pregunto Will "Estaremos al alcancé de los cañones"

"Si" dijo Jack" Pero si nos dan no tendremos que caer desde el cielo" Jack miro al frente donde se encontraba el Perla Negra, se puso de pie y comenzó a agitar sus brazos.

"Pero que demonios hacen! Disparen los cañones!" grito como si alguien del Perla lograba escucharlo.

Definitivamente no podían oírlo pero podían verlo. "A los cañones" ordeno Gibbs corriendo al cañón mas cercano que tenia"

Pronto dos barcos contra uno se disparaban con un pequeño bote en medio.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" se quejo Pintel sosteniéndose el estomago a medida que el bote se sacudía de izquierda a derecha esquivando las balas de cañón. Pronto el primar barco en disparar comenzaba a acercarse al bote. Ambos transportes marítimos se encontraban lado a lado. Daevin se asomo desde su barco, el cual era de gran tamaño, mas grande que la Perla y en su casco se leía "Flotte Dame" en grandes letras doradas.

"Entreguen el tesoro!" ordeno Daevin. Jackie se agacho y recogí una moneda de oro del piso. Se puso de pie y se la aventó con toda sus fuerzas a Daevin. La moneda paso zumbando junto a su oído.

"Estas loco si piensas que te daremos el tesoro" se dio media vuelta, uno prácticamente podía ver fuego ardiendo en sus ojos verdes "A toda maquina"

La poca tripulación a bordo del bote la miraron sorprendidos y aterrorizados por su cambio de actitud. Uno de los piratas más cercanos a la vela principal se puso de pie. Y alo las cuerdas que la ataban asegurándola al máximo. El bote acelero significativamente dejando a tras al barco. Siendo mas pequeño y más aliviando alcanzaba velocidades mayores. Jackie se despidió cínicamente de Daevin a medida que se alejaban. No tardaron mucho en llegar al Perla al cual subieron rápidamente. El barco, llamado el más rápido del Mar Caribeño partió a toda velocidad dejando la isla atrás.

"Ahora que Jack?" pregunto Anamaria "El Perla esta en mal estado, no podremos pasar por los monstruos nuevamente!"

"No será necesario" dijo Jackie interrumpiendo en su conversación. "Podemos cruzar el Mar Rojo"

"El Mar Rojo?" repitió Anamaria

Jackie asintió "Fue así como Drake y Belmont llegaron antes que nosotros en primer lugar.

"Cambien de curso ordeno Jack al oeste, aseguren las velas al máximo, muévanse!"

Los piratas trabajaban lo mas rápido posible asegurando las velas y preparando os cañones. Mientras que el Dover y el Flotte Dame se acercaban a toda velocidad. Aun con la velocidad del Perla fueron alcanzados por ambos barcos. Uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha. No fue difícil tomar el Perla negra de ambos lados, los marineros saltaban a bordo mientras que los tripulantes del perla luchaban por mantenerlos fuera. Jack al igual que toda la tripulación debía luchar contra dos o tres a la vez. La pareja de marineros que se propusieron atacarlo fueron fáciles de derrotar, pero su barco estaba sufriendo grandes daños. Entonces escucho el disparo de una escopeta, los estragos se detuvieron. Daevin y Drake había subido a la popa del barco, el lugar más alto de la cubierta.

"Beny!" exclamó jackie al ver que tenia a la menor a bordo en sus manos.

"No quería llegar a esto Jack" dijo Daevin "Peor no me dejas otra alternativa" apunto el arma al templo de Beny que estaba sujeta por Drake "Entrégame el vellocino o la veras hundirse hasta el fondo del mar"

"Estoy seguro d que podemos llegar a un acuerdo" dijo Jack tranquilo "Que te parece esto, te entregamos parte del tesoro y nos devuelves a la niña"

Daevin quien había perdido la paciencia quito el seguro a su arma y puso su dedo en el gatillo.

"No!" exclamo Jackie que fue sujetada por dos hombres. "Has algo!" le grito a Jack

"No te precipites compañero" dijo Jack, mientras caminaba por cubierta, metió su mano un uno de los barriles y extrajo de este la dorada piel de cordero. "Ahora dámela"

"Primero el vellocino" insistió Daevin. Jack aventó su tesoro que cayo en manos del Comodoro. Este lo observo satisfecho peor no ordeno la liberación de Beny,.

"Ahora déjala ir" dijo Jack seriamente. Daevin sonrió y pero el arma seguía en el mismo lugar "Lo siento Jack" dijo sin una gota de remordimiento en la voz

"Belmont cerdo mentiroso!" grito Jack enfurecido

"No me engañas, se muy bien quien esta chiquilla" tomo a Beny de los brazos e Drake y la intercambio con el por el vellocino "No puedo dejar que navegues con un oráculo" estuvo apunto de apretar el gatillo pero Jack lo detuvo

"Espera!" dijo su voz era firme "Mátame a mi"

"Daevin se río a carcajadas "Que te mate a ti" exclamo Daevin todavía riéndose "Darás tu vida, la vida del Capitán Jack Sparrow, por la vida de una chiquilla inservible? Por que?"

Jack encogió los hombros "Cualquiera daría la vida por alguien de su familia" le respondió guiñándole el ojo a Beny. Quien había comenzado a sollozar y negar con la cabeza.

Daevin dejo de apuntar a Beny y s sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro "Amárrenlo al mástil" ordeno a su hombres. Quienes tomaron a Jack y lo ataron al mástil centras. EL pirata no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Jackie lo observo atónita mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Daevin camino lentamente hacia Jack una vez que estuvo cerca de Jackie empujo a la niña a sus brazos. Jackie se soltó del agarre de los tripulantes enemigos y la abrazo mirando como Daevin apuntaba el arma a Jack..

"Algunas ultimas palabras antes de morir Jack?" preguntó cortésmente Daevin

"Si" respondió jack y se volteo a ver a ambas niñas "Ahora recuerden bien" les dijo de forma calmada y sin una pizca de miedo en su voz "Busquen los _momentos oportunos_ en la vida…háganlo siempre"

Jackie también había comenzado a llorar "Jack…" dijo

"Prométanme eso" insitito Jack

"Si" dijo Beny y Jackie la miro sorprendida "Lo prometo"

Jackie asintió rápidamente "Lo prometo"

"bien basta de sentimentalismos" dijo Daevin irritado y apunto la pistola a la cabeza de Jack. El pirata cerró los ojos, no quería ver a Daevin mientras disparaba. Tomo una bocanada de aire justo en el momento en que escuchaba el disparo. Pero junto con el estallido del arma vino un grito de dolor proveniente de Daevin. Jack abrió los ojos sin creer que todavía estaba vivo. Vio a Daevin tirando en el piso con una daga clavada en su pierna. Aprovechando la distracción Drake decidió huir a su barco llevándose consigo al vellocino y toda su tripulación.

"Drake sucio traidor!"grito Daevin desde el piso. La tripulación del Perla tomo cada uno sus propias armas y estas estaban apuntadas a los miembros de la tripulación opuesta.

"Muy bien sucias ratas" hablo Jackie apuntando su pistola a uno de los miembros de la tripulación del Flotte Dame "Mas les vales estar fuera de este barco antes de que diga "_tierra a la vista_" o estarán en serios problemas!

*

El Flotte Dame se alejaba en el horizonte junto con toda su tripulación excepto por uno.

"Camina!" gritaban los bucaneros del Perla Negra.

Daevin Belmont, previamente Comodoro de la naval Francesa, ahora prisionero de un montón de piratas caribeños caminaba por la tabla. La herida en su pierna izquierda todavía le sangraba mientras cojeaba por la tabla.

"Au revoir monsieur" dijo Jack mientras pisaba fuerte la tabla y lo hacia perder el balance y caer al mar.

"Bon voyage!" gritaban algunos mientras se despedían de el a medida que lo dejaban naufrago.

"Por un momento creí que todo había acabado" le dijo Jack a su hija, ella sonrió.

"Encontré un momento oportuno" dijo

Jack le sonrió de vuelta "Y lo hiciste maravillosamente"

Jackie suspiro mirando el camino de que el Perla iba dejando atrás, Daevin ya había desaparecido de vista, peor no pudo evitar mirar el punto donde había estado.

Sintió la mano de su padre apoyándose en su hombro y unos pasos acercándose. Se volteo y vio a Jack y Beny.

"Capitán que pasara con el tesoro?" interrumpió Gibbs

Jack suspiro y encogió los hombros "Bueno Gibbs, uno no puede ganar siempre"

"Y que paso con el cofre" preguntó Beny, Jack se puso de pie.

"Es verdad" exclamo "Lo había olvidado"

El pirata tomo el viejo cofre que había robado de los brazos del muerto. Forcejeo el seguro por nos segundos y finalmente se abrió. Todos los que habían estado mirando se quedaron sin aire al ver lo que había adentro.

Jackie fue la primera en extender su mano dentro de este y saco un carrete. Alrededor del cual finas hebras de oro daban vueltas.

"Es oro…" dijo Jackie sin creerlo "Creen que?"

"Alguien llego antes que nosotros" dijo Jack "Pero no tuvo la suerte de salir"

"Aun así" continuo Gibbs metiendo su mano en el cofre "Quería asegurar su tesoro" saco de la caja de madera un cuerno de carnero hecho de oro puro.

"Entonces que fue lo que se llevo Drake?" pregunto Beny sin creerlo

"Oro falso" dijo Jackie "Entonces este es…"

"El verdadero vellocino de oro" sonrió Jack satisfecho, poniéndose de pie "Muchachos logramos conseguir nuestro tesoro!"

La tripulación del Perla Negra estallo en aplausos y silbidos.

* * *

Epílogo

"Pide tres deseos, querida"

Jackie miro a su alrededor, los rostros sonrientes de la tripulación de piratas la observaban ansiosos. Cerró sus ojos jade y pensó en que desearía.

_Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que salimos de la isla del Vellocino. Nuestro tesoro nos sirvió para reparar al Perla por completo y para abastecer el pargo con comida y sobre todo ron. He estado navegando con mi padre por un buen tiempo. Sigue siendo el mejor pirata del Mar Caribeño. Aunque no se exima del todo en su profesión como padre he llegado a tenerle cierto cariño. Aun me dirijo a el por su primer nombre, a decir verdad se convirtió en costumbre. La que si lo llama "papa" es Beny, después de todos los últimos sucesos que hemos vivido la acepte (esta bien, la aceptamos) dentro de la pequeña familia. Y no es tan malo como pensé, debo decir que me gusta tener una hermana menor._

_Hemos robado y asaltado un poco desde ese entonces, no por necesidad, pero por diversión sana, bueno quizás no tan sana. Will volvió a Port Royal junto a su esposa Elizabeth y su futuro hijo. La tripulación n ha cambiado mucho, Cotton sigue mudo, Marty sigue enano, Anamaria ya no es la única mujer del barco, Gibbs sigue amando el ron como siempre, Pintel Y Ragetti siguen peleando (Rag no pudo comprares un nuevo ojo, larga historia, pero digamos esta contento de todavía tener un ojo)Nunca volví a ver a Francis Drake o Daevin Belmont, pero rumore dicen que están vivos y buscan venganza. Si tuviera que desear algo que seria?_

_Salud? No estoy loca, tengo suficiente salud. Dinero? No, tenemos más que suficiente de eso. Amor? Cielos no, no desde la ultima vez._

_Desearía poder decirle a mi madre lo feliz que soy, y cuanto al extrañamos. Quisiera seguir robando y atracando. Y por ultimo quisiera que el eterno azul nunca acabe, que lo que representa un barco como el Perla nunca acaba. Ser libre, ese es mi deseo, seguir siendo libre._

Jackie cerro sus ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire, soplo fuertemente apagando las dieciocho velas de su pastel de cumpleaños. Los que estaba a su alrededor aplaudieron. Se dio media vuelta mientras que dejaba que Bin corte el pastel.

"Toma Jackie, feliz cumpleaños" le dijo Beny entregándole una piedrecilla de color rojo. "En los tiempos antiguas esta piedra daba buen augurio a quien la tuviera"

Jackie sonrió "Gracias Beny" poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana menor y la despeino. Alzo la mirada y vio a Jack apoyado en el borde del barco mirando a la lejanía. El cielo estaba más estrellado de lo común y las aguas estaban tranquilas mientras que el Perla navegaba sin rumbo.

"Dieciocho años" le dijo cuando su hija se le acerco

"Si" respondió Jackie mirando las estrellas

"Jackie…" dijo Jack metiendo su mano dentro de su bolsillo "Quisiera darte esto"

La muchacha miro lo que su padre acaba de sacar de su bolsillo, era una moneda, pero no cualquier moneda, era un dólar español, con un agujero mal hecho y una cuarda de cuero atada a l a reliquia.

"Una moneda?" pregunto Jackie mirando el desgastado pedazo de plata.

Jack sonrio "No es cualquier monea" le dijo tomando su tesoro y levantandolo dejando que el viento sacudiese la moneda y haciendola dar vueltas.

Lso ojos jade de la adolescente se posaron sobre ella, mirando como giraba.

"Algun dia, entenderas lo valiosa que es"

Jackie la tmo y se la paso por encima de la cabeza colgandosela al cuello y sonrio algo confundida.

Jack se limpio la garganta y sonrio satisfecho, pero no pudo decir nada ya que quedo atrapado en un abrazo enternecedor. EL pirata poso su mano derecha sobrela cabeza de su heredera.

"Gracias Jack…" le susurro al oido

Sintio que su corazon queria estallar fuera de su pecho y tuvo que contener la pequeña lagrima que se asomaba por el borde de uno de sus pintarrajeados ojos.

"Bien vamos a celebrar!" dijo Jack posando su mano llena de anillos sobre el hombro de Jackie y sonriendole mostrando sus dientes dorados "Ya tienes edad para beber ron no?"

Jackie se rió mientras se adelantaba "El ron no tiene edad, Jack" se perdio entre los piratas a bordo que cantaban y levantaban botellas mitad lelnas de ron.

Jack tan solo sonrió para si mismo y encogiendo los hombros siguió a su hija "Por que no me sorprende?"


End file.
